Againts Our Odds
by Benet1003
Summary: Takes place directly after season 5. Lucas and Peyton get married, and soon after realize that they aren't a happy family of two anymore, especially when Lucas' ex-fancee moves in with them, and then so does Peyton's.
1. Prologue: September 23rd, 2013

September 23rd, 2013

September 23rd, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Haley and Nathan Scott's House

The chicken, hamburgers, hot dogs and steaks were ready in the fridge, as they always were. The salads of all types were pre-made in the fridge by the pool, and the amount of paper plates, napkins and silverware that lay in the cabinets of Nathan and Haley Scott's house could probably have stocked a small grocery store.

But Haley Scott was incredibly thankful for this ready supply of food, which she always had on hand in case one of her friends (or all of them, which happened more often than just one family stopping over), decided to stop by, which was exactly what had happened when Brooke and Chase had showed up an hour ago with both kids in tow. Twenty minutes later, Peyton, Lucas, and "the brood", had shown up, minus Lindsay, who according to her faithful husband, was on her way, with Rachel and Owen at their heels with Maddie. And in as long as it took for Haley to say hello to everyone, Lindsay was there, chatting happily with Peyton and Lucas as she held a screaming one month old.

Which, Haley realized, once again, was about the last thing she ever would have thought of happening, but then again, the last few years had been so completely filled with "the last things you'd ever think of happening", that it rarely shocked her that the foursome had become so close.

Haley shook her gaze from the chatting couple and grabbed her drink, and her daughter, and headed out to the deck, where she happily accepted the chair that Lucas gave her, or more accurately, she happily stole the chair from him when Nathan finally told him that he wasn't eating unless he and D got off their asses and helped to cook.

Laughing, she sat down in the comfortable beach chair that Karen and Deb had gotten them for their anniversary, it was the last gift that Karen had gotten them before the accident, and Nathan and Haley took better care of these seats sometimes, then they did their kids.

"Can you say 'Hi aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley' Karli?" Lindsay said, shifting the infant on her lap into her arms, and talking to her. It was no surprise when the little girl said nothing.

"God, she is just like her mother." Haley sighed, looking at the girl. And it was true. She had her jet black hair, and the same eyes, and Peyton liked to pretend that they had the same attitude too.

"I know. They're both stubborn as hell." The blonde said, laughing as she reached out and took Karli from Lindsay, and then turned her attention to the little girl in Haley's arms, still sleeping. "She's beautiful Hales."

"Yeah, I know." Her daughter was gorgeous, and the exact opposite of Jamie. Where he had bright blue eyes and beach blonde hair, his little sister already had her fathers dark chocolate colored locks and eyes that were such a deep brown it was shocking.

"Aren't you too cute Kaylee? Just like your twin sister." Haley laughed; it was funny how often people thought the Karli and Kaylee were twins. They did have the same birthday (Actually, they were born within ten minutes of each other), and they both had dark hair, and the same color eyes. But even though they weren't actually related (well, there was some term for what they were to each other, but it was long and full of confusion), they acted like sisters, and there was no doubt in any of theses adults minds that they would be raised like sisters.

Just as Haley was coming to the end of her sentimental thought train, Nathan and Lucas came down with the food, leaving the other two men to clean up. The kids seemed to have some internal sensor (you know, or a nose and eyes), and came running to the long set up picnic tables even before Nathan was there.

And there they all sat a few hours later, no one near ready to leave. Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Haley and Nathan, and the several dozen people that they'd picked up along their lives, all together, happy, despite all the odds.


	2. October 4th, 2011: Part 1

October 4th, 2011 (Just after the Season 5 Finale)

Tree Hill, North Carolina

The Rivercourt

Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer lay on the ground of the Rivercourt, running her hands over the cement. She could easily tell the difference between the cold cement that had been there for as long as she could remember and the black paint that was scripted across the pavement. The cement had a feel to it, a feel that had nothing to do with the grainy rocks, or the pavement that it was made out of, and more to do with the millions of footsteps that had walked across that pavement, hundreds, Peyton was sure, were hers. And thousands belonged to the reason that she was here in the first place. Lucas Scott probably spent half of his childhood here, lying where she was, running where her hands touched the cement, and where she laid, pressed to the cold, hard ground.

She hadn't meant to come down here after work, but it really was the only place that she could come to think anymore, probably thanks to Lucas. Strike that, she thought, inwardly cringing as she shied away, even internally from the truth. It was definitely thanks to Lucas that this was the only place that she could come to think. Because _he_ was the only place that she could ever think. And this place, running her fingers over the places that she was sure his sneakers had touched; this was the closest she was getting to him. Which was ridicules, really, because she was supposed to hate him. He hated her. He had told her that. But she knew it wasn't true. It hurt like hell that he could think it was true, but she knew it wasn't. Because she had known Lucas Scoot longer than anyone except Haley and she knew what he was thinking, even when he didn't want her to. Which seemed like all the time now. So in all reality, she should hate him. He should hate her. But because she knew he didn't, she couldn't.

Sighing, she pulled herself from the ground, almost sighing in relief as the rocks that dug into her back were dug out of her shoulders. She forced her mind off of what had led her to the Rivercourt in the first place and back on to what had led to her needing a quiet place to think. Derek. And Mia.

That phone call had just been so weird. She tried to remember everything Mia had said, but all she had gotten was a voicemail that she knew by heart, by now. She pulled her phone out anyway, pressing the familiar buttons until she heard Mia's familiar voice in her ear. "_Hey Peyton, it's just me. Mia. I'm in DC this weekend, which you know, because she booked this concert, but whatever. Just called to let you know I met a guy. And he's older. And before you start to have a heart attack, he's not that much older. He's like a few years older than you. You know, and I don't like him like that. But, he knows you. Well, he knows who Ellie is, anyways. He's a marine, and he just got off his tour a few days ago, and he was heading back to Tree Hill, actually, so I told him I'd come with him. We'll be in on the 9__th__, Thanks!"_

She was almost positive that it was Derek that she had met, just because all the facts matched up. She hoped to god that she didn't really like him, not because she didn't love Derek, or Mia, but because she was sure that this was the last thing Mia needed. Or maybe she was just upset that Mia had a date and she had an ex-fiancé that she was in love with and a record studio. Oh her life kicked some major ass right now.

He phone ringing pulled her out of her train of thoughts, but only until she saw the caller ID. _Lucas. _She sighed before snapping open the phone and pushing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Peyton, it's Lucas." His voice was nervous sounding, and that freaked Peyton out. Her brain immediately flew to all the things that could have gone wrong. Angie, Brooke, Angie, Karen, Angie…

"Is everything alright? Is Angie okay?" She asked frantically as soon as she could speak again.

"Yeah, Angie's fine, I guess. And everyone else is okay, I think. Actually, I called to ask you something." More nerves.

"Okay, what is it Lucas?" She would have done anything for him, and both blondes knew it, so it was just a waste of time to respond with anything other than a yes, no matter how pathetic.

"I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

She dropped the phone, and the only thing she could think of as she watched the phone shatter across the cold cement was the old dropped call commercials. Without bothering to even fix the broken phone,fir fear of him thining she had intentionally hung up on him, she raced for her car as fast as she could, driving ten miles above the speed limit the entire way home, her head racing fifty miles per hour above that, filled with questions about his seriousness, and his sanity. She whipped through the house, past a broken looking Brooke Davis and into the kitchen where she dialed the number that she only whished she could not have known so quickly.

"Lucas. I'm so sorry, the phone dropped and I had to come home." She was out of breath, and she knew that she sounded slightly crazy as she held the phone to her ear, waiting for a reply. She got nothing. Only silence. "Lucas?" Her voice was a little bit weaker, but it was nothing compared to the tear filled sob of Lucas' voice.

"I thought I was too late. I thought you were hanging up on me."

"Lucas, no. Are you serious?"

"I would have deserved it; I've been so much of an ass-" Peyton cut him off mid sentence with a breathy laugh.

"No, I know that you have serious self confidence issues. I mean are you serious about the Vegas thing Lucas?" Her voice was doubting, and now that was mostly because she was sure he was sober.

There was a long pause before Lucas began to speak again, his voice still filled with the same sense of self confidence. "Peyton, this morning you told me that it was _your dream _to have me propose again in LA. And to say yes. But what I didn't tell you was that it was my dream too. And Peyton, you're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. So come, to Vegas with me, because I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, and I want to love you forever."

There was another pause, not because she didn't know what to say, she did. This boy was her life, and her soul and she was nothing without him. She loved him more than she loved anyone in her life, and she needed him by her side when all her dreams came true.

"How long should I pack for Luke?" She finally said, her mouth breaking into a wide grin as she heard him begin to cheer. She was sure he was making an idiot of himself in the airport, but she really didn't care.

"Four days?" He asked, his voice full of excitement and just a joy that she hadn't heard in so long.

"Done." She said, laughing at how easily she fell back into her routine of being with him. She spun her head around, and her joy melted when she saw the sight in front of her. "Lucas we can't do this." She whispered, and she was sure that she heard his heart stop.

"What? I thought you said…"

"I know. But Lucas, I can't leave Brooke here. She's a mess."

He burst out laughing, which wasn't the reaction that Peyton had been expecting, but it was better than crying, or a dial tone, so she took it. "Peyt, I will buy another ticket. She wouldn't ever forgive us if she missed this anyways. And what better way can you honestly think of to break her out of her depression?"

"And Nathan and Haley and Jamie?"

"I'll call Hales when we get there and see how soon she can make it out."

"And what about our parents?"

"They'll understand." He was sure of himself, positive that their love could overcome anything. "And if they don't we'll have a big wedding when we get back."

"We should do that anyways." Peyton said, nodding her head against the phone as she heard the house phone ring. Brook picked it up, and from the way that he body stiffened, The blonde could tell it was from some with Angie.

"Two hours. The plane leaves in two hours."

"I'll be there. With Brooke."

"I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer."

"And I love you Lucas Eugene Scott." She replied, smiling as she said it, and then hung up the phone, and was face to face with the astonished face of her best friend.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" The brunette asked, the disbelief evident in every word and movement. The disbelief faded as Peyton recounted the story, and turned to joy soon after, and the joy on both girls faces was obvious as they made their way into the airport, only to find Lucas face to face with Lindsay Strauss.

**A/n: Read and Review Please! I've been writing a Twilight fic latley and there's not much reviews over there, and i miss them! I was psyced when i got the reviews last chapter! Thank you! And if anyone is confused about the timing, or i made a mistake with the years PM me, or Review**


	3. October 4th, 2011: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Period, end of dicussion, and if i did you'd know, becuase the writers would pick someone other that Peyton to beat up on. Like, Dan, for example. **

October 4th, 2011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Tree Hill Airport

Lindsay. The one thing that that even had the power to ruin the soaring good mood of Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer was standing there. In front of the blonde music producer and her best friend, who were both standing just outside the field of view of the woman in question, and Lucas. At first she thought she was just being paranoid. Until Brooke met her glance, and she saw the same worry in her best friends eyes that she was sure was in hers.

"What is she doing here?" Brooke hissed, her eyes digging holes into Lindsay's back. "Her plane left like three hours ago."

"You knew she was here?" Peyton asked, her voice quieted in the same hushed tone, as she pulled Brooke behind a bench. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought she was leaving." Brooke poked her head over the seat, checking to see where they were, or what they were doing. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Brooke! What if he called me by mistake? What if he dialed the wrong number? What if he meant to call her, and now he's like, plotting how to get rid of me?" Peyton's voice was frantic, and when Brooke turned around to face her, the brunette had one eyebrow raised in an expression of complete skepticism.

"Yeah. And then he mixed up your names and quoted something you said to him, by accident, of course. Peyton, her plane probably got delayed, and he stopped over to see her because he didn't want to be rude."

Peyton's reply was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing, and then of footsteps approaching them. First they saw the expensive Prada that Lindsay was wearing, then Lucas sneakers. "Peyton?" His voice was incredulous as he peered behind the bench, his phone still pressed to his ear, and found both Peyton and Brooke crammed between the wall and the seat back, crouching. "What are you doing?" He reached out a hand to pull Peyton back up to her feet, waiting for Lindsay to help Brooke up before he began to talk again. "Do I even want to know?"

Peyton and Brooke both shook their heads. "Probably not."

"Okay then. I just had to clear up some stuff with Lindsay, before we left, and her plane was delayed, so we decided to get it done with." He still looked as though he was completely confused, but he held out his hand for Peyton and snaked his arm around her waist despite Lindsay's presence and the obvious awkwardness.

"I was just saying… goodbye." Lindsay said looking sadly at the recently reunited couple. It was what she had been rooting for, but it stung none the less. Especially after the pleading phone call that she had just made, which she had begrudgingly explained to Lucas was just... nothing.

A good girl friend would have backed off, and let Lucas and Lindsay say their goodbyes, but seeing as Peyton wasn't exactly sure if she was Lucas _girlfriend, _she personally felt no need to move, and stayed comfortably in his arms.

"Well, goodbye Linds." He said, the awkwardness setting in.

"Bye Luke." She said, sighing before she gave him, and inadvertently Peyton, who was still wrapped in his arms, one last hug, and then turned around, Leaving Lucas, Peyton and Brooke to themselves.

"Why were you and Brooke hiding behind a chair Blondie?" Lucas asked, his eyes bright with humor.

"We were observing you and Lindsay." Brooke answered for Peyton, a grin stretched across her face.

"You didn't trust me?"

"Peyton here was having a heart attack. No offence, Luke. She thought you called the wrong number."

"And then mixed up your names and quoted something you said to me?"

"That is exactly what I said."

"I'm sorry. I freaked out, okay. You caught me off guard with this entire thing, and then I walk in and 'bam' Lindsay's here. It freaked me out." Peyton said, her voice defensive as she fought to explain exactly why she had been freaking out, which was proving to be quite a challenge, seeing as she wasn't exactly sure herself.

Lucas opened his mouth to reply, and probably to apologize, but a voice cut him off, announcing final boarding for their flight. They made their way up onto the plane, one of the bigger ones that Peyton liked so much, and much to Peyton, and Lucas' displeasure, Peyton fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable in the luscious first class seat.

When she woke up, her first instinct was to unbuckle her seatbelt, which she was sure was what was digging into her hip. Without opening her eyes, she attempted to do just that before she realized that something in her arm felt wrong. Opening her eyes, she saw the source of the problem. She was lying down. In a bed. She opened her eyes a bit more, and noticed three things. The first was that she was in a hotel room, the second was that it was very dark outside, and the third was that it was Haley's wedding band, plastered onto her friends hand that was digging into her hip. Frowning, Peyton sat up, taking in a better look at her surroundings, careful not to wake anyone as she moved around on the bed. She gasped when she was the fullness of the room.

On the bed, squished together so that it wasn't possible that there was another inch, were Nathan and Haley, and up until recently, Peyton on one side, and Brooke on the other. Jamie was sleeping on the couch, and Lucas was curled up on the sofa chair, snoring quietly. And Skills, Mouth and Millie were fast asleep on the floor.

Frowning, Peyton gently tried to lay back down on the bed, and she was sure she would have been fine, if she hadn't have sneezed and accidentally landed on Haley, effectively waking her up.

"Sorry Haley." She whispered, cringing as she looked down to see a confused pair of brown eyes staring back up at her. It seemed to take a few minutes before Haley could fully comprehend what was going on, but when she did, she immediately leaped out of bed, grabbing Peyton's arm and pulling her out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her before she pulled her into a hug.

"Peyton! God, I am so happy for you congratulations!" She squealed, her arms still tight around Peyton.

"Can't breathe Haley." Peyton managed to mutter, gasping for air when Haley finally released her.

"So you guys are really going to do this?"

Peyton nodded, finally remembering part of last night. Mainly the conversation between her and Lucas before they had walked into the hotel room where Brooke was already unpacking. "Yeah," She began to quote what Lucas had said to her the night before, with his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them happy that they could be a real couple. "Yeah. I mean, most people spend their lives looking for that person that they can't live without. And we found that person. And then tested it. And we both know what it was like without each. And we don't really see any reason not to do this. We love each other, and we know that this is forever."

Haley paused for a few minutes before cautiously continuing. "You know that I love you and Lucas, and I couldn't be happier that you two are together, but are you sure you're not rushing this? You guys haven't been together in three years. You've both changed."

"I know that, Haley. But we love each other. And we haven't changed that much." She laughed, and for one brief moment, Haley could see that she was right. That they weren't the people they had been in their junior year, they were all far more jaded, but they were pretty damn close.

"You guys are going to be happy."

"I know."

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Haley!"

"Good." She laughed. "Because I called Karen, Andy and your dad. They'll be here in a few hours." It was Peyton's turn to be surprised.

"Haley!" She was definitely happy now.

"I knew that you wouldn't want to do this twice, you're just not that kind of girl, so Luke and I called them. You're not mad, right? Or about Skills and Mouth and Millie? Skills heard and he just had to come, and then Mouth wanted to come, but he wouldn't leave Millie…"

"God, Haley, stop worrying. It's fine. It's perfect." And it was perfect. That morning was perfect with Haley, it was perfect when she crawled back into the room for a few hours more sleep, and felt Lucas pull her into his arms, apologizing for not falling asleep with her before, but explaining that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. It was perfect as Karen and Andy congratulated her, both happy that Lucas had picked the blond, though they would never say it to his face, they had always liked her over Lindsay. It was perfect as he dad cried as he walked her down the isle in one of the few non-tack chapels in Vegas, and it was absolutely perfect as she and Lucas exchanged vows without even the slightest bit of hesitation. And it was still perfect three days later as the newly happily married couple got off the plane in Tree Hill. But perfect never lasts long in Tree Hill.

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! A few of them really made me laugh. Okay, so the next chapter is going to be a month later (just for clarification, when Mia said that she was coming in on the ninth, she meant the ninth of November), and that's basically going to be how the story is. Important things will be seen in chapters, and occasionally there will be filler fluff chapters, but mainly, you'll just see the important stuff. I like writing that that becasue it leaves more up to the reader, and all... But that's just what i do. As always review please! They make me write faster. I'll probably have another chapter up tommorow (though if i get enouigh reviews, i might post and extra one tonight...) REVIEW!**


	4. November 9th, 2011: Part 1

November 9th, 2011

November 9th, 2011

Tree Hill North Carolina

Lucas Scott's House

Peyton Scott's eyes snapped open, revealing the sunlight soaked floor that was laying directly underneath the window, which was hanging open, the blue curtains just barley moving in the wind. She immediately noticed Lucas', her husbands', absence, and she got up, throwing her legs off the bed, just in time to nearly run into him as he came running back through the door, a cup of water in hand.

"You're awake." He said, still out of breath, holding the cup of water out to her. She took it from him without hesitation, taking a sip before she put it down and then fell backward onto the bed, pulling Lucas down with her. She buried her face in his chest, just lying there, silently letting him hold her. "Was it bad last night?"

"Same as always. I'm just standing there, and then My mom's gone, and then Ellie, and then you. And then Brooke and Haley and Nate and Derek, and then…" She trailed off. She's been having these nightmares for a week and a half now, and the new couple had gotten into a nightly pattern. They would go to bed, happy, and then sometime in the morning, Peyton would start to scream and flair in her sleep, something that always woke Lucas. And Luke would run to the kitchen, grab some water, and then wake up his wife, who would curl up into his arms for a few minutes well he just sat, trying desperately to fix his broken wife. The she would tell him, in as much detail as she could manage about the dream.

"And who?" Lucas asked; worry seeping though the mask of calm that was etched on his face. Peyton had never mentioned anyone else in these dreams. "Blondie," he whispered, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to her hair, "What's going on?"

"And the kids. They died too." She whispered into his chest, and then she started crying. Though Lucas was completely confused, he had known Peyton long enough to realize that she was done talking, for now. And apparently, she was done sitting too, as she bolted out of bed and dashed for the bathroom, where Lucas was shocked to hear the sound of her vomiting.

"Peyton." He said, still quietly, though they were alone in the house, as he walked in behind her, and pulled her hair behind her back. "You need to go to the doctors." He sighed, pressing his forehead into his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Well, not fine, but there's nothing that the doctors can do for me. I probably just have the flu. I used to get bad nightmares when I was sick when I was a kid too. I'll stop at the pharmacy on the way to pick Mia and Derek up from the airport. Happy? Peyton nodded, the nauseous feeling gone as soon as it had come on, as it had for the past few mornings.

"Speaking of which, we better get ready, or we're going to be late." Lucas said, pulling Peyton up onto her feet and pulling her into a hug. "And not really. If it doesn't get better, I will drag up to the doctors myself."

"What are you talking about, it's only…" She checked her watch, ready to tell him it was only eight, but her mouth dropped when she realized it was nearing two.

"You slept for sixteen hours Peyt, another reason to go to the doctor's, obviously what ever bug you caught is wearing you down."

"Lucas."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know, and it's sweet and all, and I know that you love me, but I can take care of myself. And I know it's just the flu." She waited for him to reply, and when he said nothing, she sighed, "Fine. And if I don't feel any better in three days, I will go to the doctors."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to take a shower." Her voice was mad sounding, and seeing as she had her head turned away from him, Lucas couldn't be sure whether it was mock anger, or real anger. He knew Peyton hated the doctors and hospitals, but something was wrong. He knew that it wasn't normal for Peyton to be having nightmares and throwing up all the time. But unlike the doctors sitting in the clinic, he couldn't say what was really wrong with her.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

An hour later, Lucas and Peyton were both in the Comet, driving towards the highway, and Peyton was apparently not mad at him. Or, at least, if she was, she wasn't showing it.

"You excited?" He didn't need to ask it, he knew from her face that she was ecstatic, but she hadn't said anything about it in the last hour, and Lucas had no problem listening to her talk. But she didn't say anything to him. "Peyt?" Still nothing. "Peyton!" He pulled the car over, and turned around to face his wife. "What's wrong? Her face was pale, and frozen in shock, "Peyton…"

"Nothing," Movement came back to her, and she shook her head "Sorry, just spaced out. Yeah, I can't wait to see Mia, and I haven't seen Derek since well, senior year." She was laughing, and acting very normal. But something was definitely wrong. But Luke knew not to say anything, pushing it would just make her mad at him, so instead, he just started the car back up, and let himself listen to Peyton's ramblings about Derek and Mia. It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot, and Lucas happily got out, grabbing Peyton's hand, which she gladly gave to him, and they made their way into the crowed airport. And it wasn't particularly hard to find Mia and Derek either. Just follow the screaming girls, and there she was. "Mia!" Peyton yelled, getting the girls attention, as she pushed her way through the crowd, occasionally yelling out "Manager", when the fans wouldn't move out of the way.

"Peyton! God, it's been forever." The sarcasm obviously hadn't been changed by the stardom.

"Forever, two months, same thing, you know. You look great Mia." They were still standing in the crowd of people, all of them trying to get near Mia, and as Peyton realized that, she turned around to face not only Lucas, but her brother. "Hey Derek."

"Peyton." He nodded before he made his way, much more easily than Peyton had, she noted, and pulled his little sister into his arms. "It's been a long time."

"Five years."

"Long time to go without seeing your little sister."

"Long time to go without seeing your big brother." She agreed, pulling away from him, before she once again noticed the screaming crowd. "We better get going, before these people kill Mia." She laughed, grabbing one of the bags off the floor, and walking away from the crowd, pulling Mia behind her, nearing running by the time the four of them made it to the comet, they were lucky that no one had thrown themselves that them. And they were lucky that Lucas had parked as for away as possible, because it had been far easier to lose the crowd.

"Remind me to not fly into public airports anymore." Mia said, throwing herself into the car.

"Oh you love it." Peyton Laughed, taking the front seat, "Don't lie."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. And all thanks to my super amazing label. Thank you, thank you thank you Peyton."

"Mia. It was all you. But you're welcome."

"You two can argue about this all night, but it's not going to ever be solved, so how about we argue about something more constructive. Like where we're going to eat." Lucas said, looking at his arguing wife and her favorite artist.

Derek spoke next. "I think that Mia should pick, she's only here for tonight."

"What?" Peyton asked, turning around again, a frown on her face. "Why?"

"Concert tomorrow night. Sorry Sawyer, if you wanted to spend time with me, you shouldn't have done such a good job."

"Scott."

"What?"

"You called her Sawyer," Lucas said, meeting her confused glance through the rear view mirror. "It's Scott now."

The silence in the car was deafening as Peyton and Lucas took in the complete joy of telling the first people about their marriage, and as Derek and Mia digested the news. Then it was anything but silent.

"What! Oh my god Peyton! When? How come you didn't call! Oh my god!" Mia said unbuckling herself so that she could hug Peyton, who was now blushing.

"It's been about a month, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to come to like, congratulate me, or anything."

Lucas interrupted her. "And she's been to busy throwing up and having nightmares lately." He shot a dark look at Peyton, though he grabbed her hand, and then a pleading look at Derek.

"Sick Peyton?" Derek asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine."

"Luke said you've been pretty sick."

"It's just the flu."

"The have medicine for that. And what if it isn't the flu? What if it's something contagious? Oh, and congratulation, on getting married by the way. You've come a long way. When I left you he was thinking he was in love with someone else, and you were to afraid to tell him how you felt."

"Join the club." Mia muttered, ignoring that glares that both Lucas and Peyton sent her way, and focusing on Derek's confused look. "oh, you didn't hear about Lindsay. Well, she and Luke were engaged, but then she…" Mia seemed to sense that she was about to hit a nerve, and she redirected. "It just didn't work out. But he was still pining when I left."

"You got engaged?"

"Almost twice. But when I asked Peyton the first time, she said no."

"I said someday Lucas. That's a different thing." Her voice had the same quite desperation in it that it always did when she was reminded of that fatal night.

"You know what; I think I'll just have Peyton explain it to me, on the way to the doctor's office. Now."

"Derek. No."

"Peyton. Please. Do it for me, and for Lucas. We're just worried about you. He sounded worried sick when he called the other day."

"When he did what?" She was looking at Lucas now.

"I was worried Peyton, I'm sorry. I didn't want to call Brooke or Haley because I know you didn't want them to know, but I wanted to ask someone about it…"

She rolled her eyes, instantly forgiving him, this time, and she leaned into him kissing him quickly to show that she wasn't mad.

Derek was talking again, but Peyton wasn't listening to him, she was looking at Mia, who was staring at her, with her mouth slightly agape.

"No way."

"Mia, don't." The entire exchange was to quite for Derek or Lucas to hear, but it's effects were instantaneous.

"Fine, Derek, take me to the doctors. Happy Lucas?"

"Very much so." He said, kissing the top of her heard before he pulled the car to a stop, and powered the engine down. "And, to thank you, I will bring all the stuff in, and Mia and I will make dinner. Well, I'll make dinner, and Mia can help."

"Hey! I can cook." Mia said, defending herself as Lucas and Mia got out of the car and started pulling the bags out, and Derek took the drivers seat. A few minutes later, they were on the road.

"So, Peyton, what's been going on with you and Lucas lately?" Derek asked, and Peyton began on the long journey of what had become Lucas and Peyton's past. She told him about the happy months between when he left and the night Lucas proposed, she told him how scared she had been, and how she would have said yes in an instant if she knew that saying she wasn't ready meant that they were done. And then she told him about the book, and then Lindsay. She talked about how she came back to Tree Hill to find Lucas dating his editor, and how heartbroken she'd been, she talked about kissing him at TRIC, and then going to talk to him, and finding out he proposed, with her ring, and then she talked about the wedding. And that took her straight up to the proposal and then the wedding, and then the non-honeymoon that Haley and Nathan had put together for them at the beach house, while Dan was in the hospital. And then they were at the doctor's office. She signed herself in, and then moved the conversation to Derek, before he could launch in on any tirades about how much of an ass Lucas was.

"So, how have you been, big brother?" She asked, once they were both seated and waiting for the doctor, trying to hide the worry on her face.

"I've been great Peyton, but then again, I've only been back for as long as you've been married."

"That's good. How long are you planning on staying in Tree Hill for?"

"I don't really know." His voice was getting a slight edge to it.

"Oh, well Lucas and I would love to have you for as long as you want to be here. Besides, what's St. Flora got on us?" She was only joking, but the comment obviously had some sort of effect on him, as he immediately tensed.

He gave a dry laugh, and then picked up a magazine.

"Is everything okay Derek?"

"I'm fine Peyton."

"You're reading CosmoGirl. Are you sure?"

"Peyton, I said I was fine, leave it alone." His response shocked Peyton, but before she could manage to respond, she heard her name called from the front desk. "I'll meet you in the car when you're done."

An hour later, Peyton Scott made her way out of the doctor's office, her face white as a ghost, with a plastic bag at her feet. She silently opened the door to the driver's seat and slid in. Making no move to start the car.

Derek spoke first. "I was born in St. Flora, but I've lived in Charlotte since I graduated from Elementary School. When I decided to join the army, my mom sold our house there and we moved back to St. Flora. I lived with her and my older brother until I got deployed. While I was overseas, I found out that my mother had died, and left everything to my brother. He was doing drugs, and making a lot of bad decisions, and she thought that if he had a house, and some money, he might do better. When I got home, I found out that he had burned the place down one night when he was to high to care, and everything was lost, including his life. But I don't have anything left. Just the money. No house, no family. Just you and Lucas."

"I'm pregnant." Peyton still hadn't started the car.

**A/N: I really can't resist Leyton with a baby. Review, please. **


	5. November 9th, 2011: Part 2

November 9th, 20011

November 9th, 20011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas Scott's Kitchen

Lucas grabbed Derek's bag from the car and slung it over his shoulder, the hard leather strap cutting into his shoulder, weighed down by the immense weight of the bag. He let out a small groan when he really felt the weight settle into his back as he made his way from the car to the front porch, where the other four bags that he had brought in were all laying, next to Mia.

"You could help, you know." He muttered, a dark tone to his voice, as he let the bag drop to the floor and he took a seat on one of the chairs on the porch, next to Mia, savoring the missing weight.

Mia laughed, shaking her head. "No, not really. I'm a rock star. We don't carry our own stuff. That would be absurd."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're still paying me back for Lindsay?"

"Well, because I am. Which was my next reason." She smiled, laughing at his dejected face. "Oh come on." She grabbed two of the bags and, still chuckling, she made her way into the Scott house. "Where do you want my stuff?"

"Uhh… Hold on." Lucas paused for a second as he dragged Derek's three bags into the house, and then contemplated where their guests were going to sleep. "You can sleep in Lilly's room, and Derek can take the spare, if that's okay, your highness."

"Well, I think it'll be just perfect."

"Glad to be of service then." He said, pointing out his little sister's room before he moved to put Derek's things in his room. "Kitchen, when you're done unpacking."

"Can do." She replied, smiling when she made her way out to the kitchen a half hour later. She made her way over to the counter, leaning into it as she watched Lucas cook. "What cha making?"

"Dinner."

"Funny. What are we having?"

"Penne with Vodka sauce, garlic bread, and Tiramisu with Peyton's favorite kind of Espresso for dessert."

Mia's face paled at the mention of the food choices, but Lucas wasn't paying much attention to her. She wasn't one hundred percent sure that Peyton was pregnant, but she was about ninety five percent positive. Everything, from her vomiting and nightmares, to the tiredness Lucas had told her about pointed to that. Plus, when she mouthed the word to Peyton in the car, Peyton had automatically tensed up. So, Peyton thought she was preggers too. "Any particular reasons, for you know, those particular food choices?"

"They're some of Peyton's favorites, why? Do you not like them?"

"No, but, I'm under 18, so I can't have any alcohol." She really wasn't the best at lying.

"I've seen you drink." He was facing her now, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I didn't ever drink a lot, before, but now that I've got all these fans, I decided that it would probably be best, to set a good example." Yeah, great lie.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not asking you to drink, isn't it." He looked at her for another second more, a confused expression on his face, before he shook his head and made his way back to the stove.

"The Vodka sauce?"

"Has no alcohol in it. It all burns off. You could give this to a pregnant woman, or her kid. My mom did."

She sighed to herself, one food down, now just the dessert to go. "I don't know if Peyton's going to be in the mood for espresso." Better not to lie, just to go around the truth. It was easier.

"It's her favorite dessert in the world, second only to chocolate chip cookies." He smiled to himself, laughing at an inside joke, but Mia saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"Great! Well then, let's make cookies. I can do that, and you're going to have your hands full with the meal, so you know, I could help. And I hate Tiramisu." She added for good measure.

Lucas was still looking at her like she was crazy, but he sighed in resignation. "Okay. Fine Mia. The recipe is in the cupboard, you get started on those." Mia laughed to herself, she had successfully avoided all the major food choices, and she was sure it wouldn't look to odd if Peyton refused a cup of coffee. Unless that was all Lucas was getting to drink.

"Hey Lucas…" She asked a few minutes later, kneading the cookie dough between her fingers.

"Yes, Mia."

"What do we have to drink, for tonight?"

"Well, I was going to have coffee, wine coolers and beer, but seeing as your on a no alcohol kick, and a no coffee kick…"He trailed off, freezing in place, all the blood daring from his face at once. He stood for a few seconds, not moving, before he turned to Mia. "Do you know what's wrong with Peyton?"

"No." She said quickly, but she could feel the beginnings of a smirk forming on her face. All she could do was hope that he would buy the lie.

"Mia." He hadn't.

"Kind of." There was another pause, and Mia could practically hear the pieces clicking in his head. Nightmares, fatigue, nausea, no alcohol, no caffeine.

His voice was weak when he spoke next. "She doesn't have the flu, does she?"

November 9th, 2011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

The Parking Lot Behind the Doctor's Office

Derek and Peyton sat in the Comet, both stunned into silence by the other's admission. Peyton had her hand curled around the steering wheel, as if she was about to back out, but the car was still off. Derek was sitting next to her, and his face looked as though he was battling between embarrassment at his own situation, and shock.

It was Peyton who spoke first, as she tucked her blonde curls behind her head. "You should move in with us." Her voice was calculated, calm, and she nodded, as if she was just hearing the idea for the first time. "Yeah. There's an extra room, we can re-do it for you, and you can stay with Lucas and I."

"Peyton, I can't take advantage of you like that. I have enough money set aside for a home, or at least an apartment. It's enough to hold me over until I get a job."

"No. It wouldn't be taking advantage of us. We're going to need all the help we can get, and if you need a job, I need some help down at TRIC…"

"Peyton…" Peyton looked over, making eyes contact with her brother for the first time. She smiled, she knew he was about to break.

"Derek, it'll really be helping out, with Lucas' second book just being finished, and Haley and TRIC and the label, and the new baby, we'll need all the help we can get." Please."

Derek sighed; honestly, he knew that he didn't have another option. He barely had enough money right now for food, let alone a place to stay. This was his only option, and it was a good one. "At least promise me that you'll let me watch the baby when it comes, so that you don't have to pay for a sitter."

Peyton squealed, happily throwing his arms around her brother. "Good, and I'm sure that Lucas…" She trailed off, freezing in place, all the blood daring from her face at once. "Oh god. What am I going to tell Lucas? I promised him that I just had the flu. Ugh, and I promised him I was on the pill."

"Were you?" This was definitely not what Derek wanted to be talking with his little sister about, but it didn't look like he was going to get out of it, and it was probably the least he could do, seeing as she just gave him room and board.

"Of course. I honestly don't know how this happened." She seemed appalled that he could even think she wasn't on the pill.

"It doesn't always work, Peyton."

"I know. But Lucas is still going to kill me."

"A, This is just as much Lucas' responsibility as it is yours, and B, I honestly think that he's going to be happy. He loves you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I do. But he isn't going to be happy if he found out that his pregnant wife was sitting out in the cold, so you better get us home before he starts to worry.

Peyton nodded, she knew that she had to go home, or Lucas would just get more worried about her. Reflexively, she reached for the radio, turning it to a station that she had always loved. She was happily surprised to find an older song on the radio. It was a Gavin Rossdale song, off his first album, _Love Remains the Same. _She knew the song by heart, and she found herself singing along to the lyrics, and at the same time, hearing them, as if for the first time.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

November 9th, 20011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas Scott's Kitchen

"Are you okay Lucas?" Mia asked, frowning as she spoke up, breaking the quiet that had engulfed them for the past ten minutes. Lucas had been cooking, and pointedly ignoring anything she said, so after a few minutes, she just gave up talking.

He didn't respond, and she hadn't thought he would, but, she figured it was better if he got this out of his system before Peyton told him. The quiet still was bothering her though, so she began to scour the room for a radio. She found one on the other side of the kitchen, and she got up. It was obviously one of Peyton's things, because that stereo looked slightly more advanced then a car, but Mia knew how to work it, so she quickly flipped it on. The first station, the one that it had been on, was playing one of her songs, she sighed switching the stations. Next was an oldies station and the one after that was a station that she knew played current music, but she didn't recognize the song. She was about to change it when she heard Lucas' voice cut in.

"Leave that one on."

"I don't know the song." She wasn't going to change it, but she figured she could still argue with him if she wanted to.

"_Love Remains the Same._" He said as he finished the food, and setting the table. He moved over to where Mia was standing, and she saw that he was quietly singing the along with the radio.

_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through Seven  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_

Mia reached over and turned the volume up, finding that she really did like this song. And with both of them listening to the song, neither of them heard Peyton and Derek come in.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

"Hey Lucas." Peyton whispered, her face pale, as she and Derek stepped into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Penne with Vodka sauce" He whispered, getting up and moving towards her. They both stood awkwardly in front of each other.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same_

Lucas stood, looking into her eyes, and he saw the fear. He didn't need to ask her to know what was wrong, what she was afraid of. She was afraid of being a bad mother, of letting everyone down, and she was afraid that Lucas wouldn't be happy. And then, finally, he knew. He knew that no matter what happened, it would all be okay. And he knew that he could at least fix one thing that she was afraid of. "I love you." He said simply, kissing her. "I will always love you."

"Even if I asked Derek to move in with us?" She asked quietly.

"Even then."

"Even if…" She trailed off. She had no idea how to tell him. She didn't know whether he would be happy, and despite Derek's assurances, she couldn't convince herself that this was good thing.

"Especially then." He nodded, moving his hands from her shoulders to her stomach. "Especially then."

**A/N: I don't own OTH or Love Remains the Same. Review please! 20 reviews and I'll update!**


	6. December 20th, 2011

December 20th, 2011

December 20th, 2011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Haley and Nathan Scott's House

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Jamie Scott yelled, and his voice, accompanied by a knocking on the door of Haley and Nathan's room was more than enough to wake her up. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Come on in Jamie." She called, and she smiled as she saw her son's face peaking into the room, and then the rest of his body dashing into the room, his red cape blowing along behind him as he jumped up onto the bed. "Well, isn't someone excited?"

"Yeah Jamie, it's still five days until Christmas." Nathan laughed, walking into the room with two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to his wife, receiving a quick kiss as a thank you.

"I'm not excited about Christmas." He stated simply, and then, in typical five year old fashion, His jaw dropped at the complete absurdity of what he had just said. "No!" He was quick to recover. "I am excited about Christmas, but today Aunt Peyton said I could go to the doctor's office with her."

Haley sighed; she had been hoping he'd forgotten. With all the excitement of a new baby, it was a definite that Jamie would be curious, and true to Haley's guess, Jamie had been completely enthralled with the idea of a new cousin, and he had been badgering Peyton about it even since she had sat them all down and told them last Thanksgiving. Peyton had said hundreds of times that she honestly wasn't bothered by Jamie's incessant questioning and Haley did believe her, but she had to believe that it was getting a little old. Finally, Peyton, laughing had asked if Haley and Nathan had thought a trip to the doctor's office with them would satisfy his curiosity. After several days of discussion, Haley and Nathan had decided that that would be perfect, and they had agreed on a date. Today. But now Haley was nervous about it. She remembered her prenatal appointments, and she didn't want this one to be spoiled for Lucas and Peyton because they had to drag along Jamie.

But Haley had promised Jamie, and Peyton that she wouldn't resend this offer, so she smiled, and picked up her son. "Well, okay then James Lucas Scott. You go get dressed. And remember, something nice, and no cape."

"No cape?" He whined, though he was already getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"No cape. And be quick. Aunt Peyton's going to be here in a half hour." Haley sighed, sinking down into her bed. "I cannot believe that I'm doing this. I am sending my five year old son to the OB-GYN's with Peyton."

"Yeah, who would have ever guessed that this would ever happen?" Nathan laughed, struck by the complete irony of the situation. His son was going to his ex-girlfriends pre-natal appointment.

"Not me." Haley said as she too got up and got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, as she and Nathan made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where they found Deb already awake and making breakfast.

"Morning mom, why are you up so early?" Nathan asked, Deb normally wasn't up until around nine.

"It's seven. Not that early… And Jamie woke me up. No, No." she added, seeing Nathan's expression, "He's just excited, don't yell at him."

"He shouldn't be waking you up."

"He is a five year old boy. And he's coming down now." She added, throwing a stern look across the room at her son, as she heard Jamie come running into the room.

He had followed Haley's instructions to the T. Dressed nicely, no cape. There certainly was no cape on the tux he was wearing.

"Oh, Jamie. Haley laughed, bending down to meet his eyes, "Honey, you didn't need to put on a suit."

"You said get dressed up."

"Not that dressed up, man." Nathan said, looking down at his son.

"Honey, why don't you come with me, and I'll get you dressed into something appropriate," Deb said, taking the little boy's hand and leading him back upstairs.

"He is so excited."

"Yeah, Haley, it's a little weird; there's something not right about that son of yours." A voice said from the hallway, as Lucas and Peyton made their way into the house.

Pregnancy looked good on Peyton, and even though she was only a little over nine weeks, she was definitely showing a little. But it did look good on her, and her smile, so rarely seen in the months before made her look absolutely stunning.

"You look great Peyton. And you two are saints for putting up with Jamie. I know it had to be a little intrusive."

"Haley, he's just a kid. We don't mind." Peyton said, laughing. She loved Jamie and she had no problem with the never ending stream of questions. Probably because she didn't have to answer any of the hard ones.

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah. Where is he anyways? We thought for sure that he'd be waiting at the door."

"He got a little overdressed." Nathan said, chuckling to himself. "He came down stairs in a full suite and tie. It was hilarious. Mom just took him back upstairs to get dressed into something a bit more fitting."

"I really love that kid, you know that?" Peyton laughed, turning when she heard the sound of Jamie's footsteps.

"Aunt Peyton!" He screamed, rushing towards her, careful, as always to stop before he hit her, and then gently hugging her, then as always, he looked up, looking silently for permission, which Peyton granted, nodding her head and laughing as Jamie put one hand on her stomach.

"Hi baby." He whispered, "It's your cousin, Jamie. I get to see you today! Isn't that cool!" Smiling, he looked back up at his Aunt, a smile on his face. "I do get to see him today, right?"

"Yes sir, you do." Lucas said, removing his arm from around his wife's waist to pick up his nephew. "You're going to get to see the first picture of your new cousin."

"Cool."

"Very." Lucas agreed, "Now, go run into the car, and make sure Derek's awake."

"Uncle Derek's coming?" Jamie asked, more excited. At first he had been slightly wary of Peyton's older brother, not quite knowing who he was, but after an incident involving a mean kid, a carrot and a slide, Derek had become his new uncle.

"Yep, and he's in the car."

"Cool!" The five year old said again, quickly giving both of his parents a hug before he ran out the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley asked one more time, looking at two of her best friends. "Because I can just tell him that you'd rather he not go."

"And break his heart?" Peyton asked, laughing. "Haley, I have no problem with him being there for the ultrasound, as long as you don't."

"No, of course not, but I feel bad that Derek had to get up early to watch Jamie during the exam."

"He's up every morning earlier than today. Don't worry."

"Fine. Bring us a picture." Nathan answered for her, rolling his eyes as he slid his arms around Haley's waist, and Peyton and Lucas left.

December 20th, 2011

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Dr. Ellen Mason's (OB-GYN) Office

Lucas, Peyton, Jamie and Derek pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office with ten minutes to spare before Peyton's appointment was scheduled. Smiling, Peyton hopped out of the car, Lucas behind her, with Derek and Jamie following close behind. When the entered the office, Peyton was once again impressed by the massive place. It seemed to be huge. She made her way effortlessly to the check in desk, where she signed herself in, and was told that the doctor would be right out. She nodded, and then walked back to where Lucas and Derek, and Jamie, were sitting.

"He'll be out soon." She said, smiling as her husband kissed her quickly before turning to Jamie. "Okay buddy, you're going to stay out here while I go into the doctor's office for a little bit, okay?"

"I thought I got to come in with you." The terror was evident on Jamie's face.

"You do, but the camera takes a little bit to warm up, so you're just going to come in when it's time to take the picture, okay? Derek's going to stay with you out here." Peyton said, smiling at her nephew.

He nodded, just in time to hear his Aunt's name called. Peyton and Lucas made both got up, and Lucas threaded his arm around Peyton's waist before they mat up with the nurse. The exam went quickly, and just as Peyton had asked, they had saved the ultrasound for last. It wasn't her first ultrasound, she had had two already, but it was nonetheless a cause for excitement. Apparently for Jamie too, who came bounding into the room only seconds after Lucas had been sent out to get him.

"Well, now who is this?" The doctor asked, eyeing Jamie with amusement.

"My name's James Lucas Scott, but you can call me Jamie. The babies my cousin." Jamie proudly announced.

"Oh, really? Well then, do you want to see a picture?"

"Yeah, I promised I would see him today." He still spoke matter of factly, smiling when Peyton and Lucas both shook their heads.

"You guys talk a lot?" The doctor was prepping the ultra sound, but he was obviously still curious about Jamie.

"Every time I see Aunt Peyton."

"Well then, let me be the first to introduce your cousins."

Jamie was so excited, he didn't see Peyton and Lucas' reaction to this simple statement.

"Excuse me," Lucas said, his voice weak with shock. "You just said cousins."

"Yes, I assumed that you wouldn't want him to see only on of them. That would be unfair to the other two." The doctor looked confused as he looked from Peyton's shocked face, to Lucas' pale face.

"Other two?"

"Well, yes. Did you not know? It says in your chart that Dr. Mason told you."

"No. No, we didn't know." Peyton said speaking up for the first time. "We had no idea."

"Oh, I'm sorry then, do you still want to do the ultrasound now, or would you like to wait?" Obviously this ultrasound tech had never informed anyone that they were having triplets.

"No, now's fine." Peyton said looking at Lucas, who nodded in agreement." Go ahead," She turned her attention to Jamie. "Guess what buddy, looks like you're not the only one seeing the babies for the first time."

"We're ready." The tech said, catching Lucas and Peyton's attention. "This is baby one, this is baby two, and over here, is baby three. Congratulations!"

**A/N: Review! 27 would be amazing enough for an update!**


	7. March 5th, 2012

March 5th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

"Derek's Room"

"Well, Broody, P. Sawyer, I honestly didn't think it could be done..." Brooke Davis said skeptically as she walked through what had been, at one time, Karen and Lucas Scott's house. This house, however, barely even resembled the one Lucas had grown up in.

At first, when Peyton and Lucas had informed them all of the impending plans for the house, they had all been skeptical. The changes that they were planning on making weren't just a coat of paint here and there; it was an entire freaking new house. Complete with two extra floors. And more than the work it would entitle, Karen had to approve of her house being "reinvented", as Lucas like to refer to this project as, and no one had thought that she would approve. But, much in the same way as she had let Brooke turn the café into Clothes over Bros, she had readily agreed to let Lucas and Peyton remodel the house, as long as they stuck to a few rules. Firstly, all the kids had to have their own rooms. No matter how many of them there were. If her house was going to be redone, everyone was going to get something out of it. Secondly, Derek stays; she knew Peyton and Lucas was need the help, and Derek needed the place to stay. And finally, there had to be at least one room for her, Andy and Lilly to stay in if they ever decided to spend a bit of time in Tree Hill. Brooke liked to think that it was only because of the triplets that Karen was letting her do this, because that house had been a huge part of all their lives, and it hurt to just see it gone. Poof. Well, not quite poof, but, close enough.

And so with Karen's blessing, and a huge amount of money that Peyton and Lucas had nearly refused to accept from Karen and Andy (even though it was supposedly their wedding gift, and a congratulations on the triplets gift), the plans were drawn up. The plan, for the first floor at least, was pretty simple. Lucas' room would become Derek's room, Karen's room would become Lucas and Peyton's home office, and Lilly's room would become a small library, for Lucas' huge book collection, and Peyton and Ellie's music. The kitchen would stay as it was (with the exception of a few appliance upgrades, and the living room would become a dining room. That was where the simplicity ended.

The third floor was where the bedrooms were going to be, the triplets three room would be on the far right side, Peyton and Lucas' on the left, and a small playroom was right next to Lucas and Peyton's room. The second floor was by far everyone's favorite. There were two bedrooms, both empty on that floor, but that was it. The rest was a wide, open room that served as both living room, playroom, game room, and thanks to the bar that sat in the back, thanks to Brooke, bar room as well. The entire room was carpeted, and the furniture in the room was all very neutral, so that Peyton could redecorate anyway she wanted to. It was by far the most gorgeous home that Brooke Davis had ever seen. The house was designed to function perfect for a family, and it was decorated and painted by the best (meaning Brooke and Derek, in that order. Lucas wouldn't let Peyton anywhere near a can of paint, so the blond had unhappily settled for simply picking out the paint colors), and now, after eleven weeks of constant construction, it was done. All that had to be finished was the kids rooms, which Lucas and Peyton were waiting to paint once they found out what they were having, so that they could decide names.

Peyton walked over the plush, beige carpet that covered the living room, and sighed. It was amazing carpet, and it felt amazingly good on her bare feet.

"Excited Peyton?" Brooke asked, flopping down on the couch and turning to look at her best friend. "Peyton?" She repeated, rolling her eyes as she caught her best friend looking out the huge picture window on the back wall. The house wasn't nearly as close to the water as hers was, but from this height, you could see it in the distance, and watching the sunset, as Peyton was doing now, was absolutely exhilarating up here.

Peyton shook her head away from the window and turned back to her best friend. "Oh, yeah. I really, really am. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Can't wait to find out whether or not you're going to have little Brooke's or Nathan's on your hands?" Brooke asked, playfully.

"If we're lucky, neither."

"Funny P. Sawyer"

"I try. No, I am really excited, and I know Lucas is too."

"Where is that husband of yours?" Brooke asked, noticing Lucas' absence, which was highly unusual, seeing as he hadn't left Peyton's side since she found out about the kids.

"Out with your boyfriend. He and Chase and Nathan, and Derek and possibly Owen, i think, went out to do something basketball related."

"So they're all out?"

"Yeah, Brooke."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, I think they mentioned something about staying in Charlotte overnight. Why, it's not like we're going to have a party."

"No, we're going to have one better than that, P. We're going to have a baby shower. Surprise!." Brooke squealed, jumping up from the couch and hugging her best friend. "I'll be back in an hour. Nap, pee doing something pregnant people do." And with that, and a patented Brooke Davis smirk, Brooke was down the stairs, and within seconds, the door was slammed shut, and the car was starting.

Peyton rolled her eyes, she had known Brooke for a long time, and this definite wasn't something out of character. She walked, or more like waddled, over to the couch, where she took Brooke's place, and sunk comfortably into the couch, falling asleep almost instantaneously, despite all three babies kicking.

She was awoken around, she could only guess, an hour later, by Brooke. She groggily opened her eyes to see the brunette standing over her, shaking her. "Up and at em' sunshine."

"It's dark out Brooke." She moaned, shutting her eyes again.

"Do you really want to miss your own baby shower?" This at least woke Peyton up. Her eyes shot open and she immediately sat up, or attempted to, that took a few seconds, but when she did, she saw that she was not alone in the room with Brooke. Behind Brooke stood Haley, Millie, Rachel (who had been back for a few days, but had yet to see anyone but Brooke), Bevin, Mia, Deb, and most importantly, Karen and… her father?

"Dad?" She asked skeptically. Brooke was a stickler for tradition, and she couldn't believe that she had let a guy come.

"He's only here until ten. Then, he gets booted because that's when the party starts. So, go downstairs or something, and talk. We'll send some one down for you in… one hour and fifty two minutes."

Almost as if she was in a trance, Peyton got up and led her dad to the stairwell, but she didn't head down, as Brooke had suggested, she made her way upstairs, where she walked into one of her favorite rooms. It was one of the triplets rooms, so the inside was all white, just like the other two, but this room had by far the best view. It had the same view of the water as the living room, and even in the darkness, with the nearly full moon reflected in it, the scene was breathtaking. She sat down on one end of the plain white couch that she had had moved in there, and made room for her father.

"Hey daddy," She whispered, as she turned around to look at him. "I missed you."

It wasn't the first time that she had talked to her dad for a while, in fact, she had talked to him just a few days ago, and he obviously knew about the triplets, but it was the first time she had seen him in nearly two years. At first Larry's job had kept them apart, and then the breakup, and then the label, so between Lucas and work there hadn't been much time for each other.

"Well, my baby girl. How are you doing?" He pulled her closer to him, dropping his arm around her shoulder just as he had when she was a little girl.

"Well, for one I'm huge." She laughed, and so did he.

"Yeah, well, that's okay hun. You're supposed to be. God, I couldn't believe it when you and Lucas called and told me. You're my little girl; you couldn't be having a baby. Babies. God, Peyton, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." She replied, trying to stop the tear from running down her face.

"What's wrong hun?" He noticed the lone tear and wiped it off her face, turning up his daughters face to look her in the eyes as he did.

"I just miss her is all. There are a lot times when I really thought I needed her, but this time, this time I wish more than anything that she could be here because I know need her here." There was no need to say whom Peyton was talking about.

"I know baby. But you're so strong. You don't need her. As awful as it is that she isn't here to be with you and help you, you and Lucas can do this. I know that." Larry whispered, holding his daughter as close to him as he possibly could. "So where are we?" He asked a few minutes later, gesturing to the room around him.

"Avery's room." Peyton replied without thinking.

"Avery?" Larry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I want to name one of the babies that, if that'd be okay with you."

"There any reason?" He didn't know for sure if his wife had told her about Avery, it was a small miracle that he could smile, that even after all these years he could think about the small baby that had been his for such a short time.

"Mom told me, when I was little, well, not little, I guess. I asked her why I didn't have any brothers or sisters and she looked at me and smiled, and said I did, and her name was Avery, and she was up in heaven. I didn't really get it at the time, and I think she was banking on that, but a few weeks ago I was at the doctors office, and I asked about her, and she told me everything she could. I'm sorry," Peyton said quietly, not sure how painful of a topic this was for her father. She could only imagine the pain of losing a child, especially so unexpectedly, and at such a yound age. She knew that the baby had only been a few hours old when she was lost.

There was a long pause before Larry spoke again. "She was the reason we fought so hard for you Peyton. Holding her convinced us that we wanted a daughter. We never loved you as anything other than our own, you know that by now, right honey?"

"Of course dad."

"Okay then. I think your mother would love it, if one of her grandchildren carried that name with him, or her. And I would be honored."

Peyton nodded, smiling once again at her father before she heard someone come rushing up the stairs. "I'm coming!" She yelled before whoever it was even had a chance to call her name.

"Good." Was the reply. It was Brooke.

"Okay Peyton." Larry said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "I'm going to go before that friend of yours kills us bo- all. I love you, and I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay dad." Peyton smiled, hugging him goodbye. "And, you know what. I'll call you after my doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Larry nodded, hugging his daughter once more before they both made their ways down the stairs, and he continued down, leaving Peyton at her party.

The party was just as Peyton had expected it would be. Nothing like any other baby shower in the world. For one, Brooke had put her bar to good use. Peyton laughed, turning around to see Brooke, drunk at the bar attempting to drag the gifts over to where Peyton was sitting next to Karen, repeatedly apologizing for what had happened to her house. Karen laughed, rolling her eyes at her daughter in law, calling Lilly over to her.

"So, Lilly" Karen started, looking at her daughter. "You remember Peyton, right?"

The ever so tactful six year old nodded. "The one who broke up Lukies wedding, right mama?"

"What happened between your brother and Lindsay was complicated, Lilly." Karen started, after a few seconds of shocked silence, trying to explain what had happened without placing blame on anyone. Thankfully, Brooke, in a frighteningly sober state considering how much she had probably drunken by that point, answered for her.

"Lilly, do you remember when you were real little, like maybe two or three?" Brooke sat down and pulled the little girl into her lap.

"No."

"Well, silly, that's because I haven't asked you to remember yet. Anyways, it was Christmas time, the first Christmas since we had left Tree Hill, and we were all home. Never mind about the whole remembering thing, you were like one. Anyways, Lucas came home with Peyton, and he was so happy. He hadn't seen her in a really long time, and he missed her, and it was a week before Christmas, and his only plans were for him and Peyton to… talk."

"And kiss?" The six year old said, smirking.

"Yeah. You watch to much tv kiddo. Well, your mom got sick, and Lucas was called in for babysitting duty, and without even a second thought, Peyton came with him. And then Lucas got sick too. And Peyton here spent the whole week taking care of you and Lucas and your mama, because she loved you guys all so much. But she got scared, and she didn't do what her heart was telling her to do, and so she and Luke broke up, and when he came home that Christmas, Peyton staying in LA, and Lucas stayed in his room the entire time. He didn't even bother to come home the next year. But the year after that, he came home with another girl. And she made him smile too. But it wasn't as big of a smile as he had when he was with your Aunt Peyton over here. But he couldn't see that, and none of us wanted to say anything, because we were to afraid to make him sad again. And between then and the wedding, Lucas made some mistakes, and Peyton made some mistakes, and Lindsay made a few mistakes, but Peyton didn't break up Lucas and Lindsay. Lindsay saw what the rest of us were afraid to see. She saw Lucas' smile."

The entire room was silent as Brooke finished talking to Lilly. "Thank you." Peyton and Karen both mouthed to her, both silently crying. Brooke only smiled back.

"Okay, Lilly." Karen said, "It's getting pretty late, so why don't you go ahead and give Peyton your present, and then head off to bed." Lilly nodded, avoiding Peyton's glance until she returned from the stack of presents with an oddly wrapped package. Peyton took it from her and began to open it, gasping when she saw what was inside the package.

"I made them myself." She said proudly, gesturing to the three stuffed animals in the package. "Well, we went to build a bear, and I made them there, but I made them."

"Thanks Lilly. They'll love them." Peyton whispered as she smiled at her sister in law. Unexpectedly, Lilly really hadn't completely warmed to Peyton, though she had known her since before she was born, Lilly shyly hugged her. "Thank you." Peyton said one more time before Karen sent her off to bed.

Bevin's gift was up next. Baby clothes. Nice ones, very cute, and extremely generous seeing as she hadn't really talked to Bevin since senior year. Rachel's gift was of the same variety, and Peyton could only assume they were picked out by Brooke, because she honestly go the feeling that Rachel could care less.

Deb's present was next, and smiling, her ex-boyfriends mother handed the package to her. "I know that this is an odd situation that we've all got, going on here, but I've known you since you were in kindergarten and you and Brooke used to come over and play tag with Nathan in the yard. I watched you grow up, and I just thought that you should know that even though you and Nathan are so very over, I do think of you as like a daughter, and if you ever need anything, I'll be there." With a tearful nod, Peyton opened the gift, and saw a photo album. She flipped open the first page, and saw a picture of her from her third birthday party, and on the next page, some from kindergarten, and then some from elementary, and twenty pages worth of pictures, all of her growing up, right up until the summer before ninth grade, the summer her and Nathan started dating. "I'm sure you have pictures from then." Deb said, nodding at the blank pages. Peyton nodded again before she placed the album back into the bag, and pulled out a photo, that she nearly dropped as soon as she saw it. She knew exactly what it was from, her kindergarten graduation. She had just never seen the picture of her, her mother and her father before. "It was on my camera, I just found it the other day. I figured that you couldn't really spilt the photo album between the kids, so there's a frame and a print for each one.

Mia's gift was nowhere's near as emotional, but it was definitely just as thoughtful. Each of the adorable onsie's had a different Foo Fighters autograph on it. "It took me forever to get those, so don't lose them, or let them spill on them."

Peyton laughed. "I'll frame them, then."

"Lovely." Mia laughed as Peyton took Karen's gift off the table.

"Karen, you so didn't have to get us anything. You've already done so much."

"Peyton, don't worry about it." She smiled, gesturing for Peyton to open the gifts. "Now," she interrupted before Peyton had even seen what they were. "They are all the same, so you only have to open one now, but they're reversible, because we didn't know if they were going to be boys or girls. And the gift, it's from your dad, too." Peyton tore open the package, and was once again left speechless as she looked at what she was holding. It was a quilt, made out of Lucas' old jerseys and clothes on one side, and Peyton's on the other side. "All the clothes are from when you were kids, so we thought it was special."

"God, Karen." Peyton said, leaning over to give her mother in saw a hug, "Thank you so, so much. They're beautiful."

Now all that remained were Haley and Brooke's gifts. Haley went first. "I know that this is seriously teacherish of me, but if it makes them anymore special, they were Lucas and mine's favorites when we were kids." Haley said laughing as she watched Peyton open the huge pile of books. "Thank you." Peyton said, leaning over to hug her Haley.

"Now." Brooke said, holding her hand out to Peyton. "This is from Millie and I, and Haley too." She pulled Peyton off of the couch and led her up the stairs and into on of the baby's rooms. Smiling, she slid open the closet, and Peyton gasped. The entire closet was filled with clothes. "Okay, so this is not what they're actually getting, because I don't know what to make, because I don't know if my future favorite people are girls or boys, but as soon as I do, they will be the proud owners of an entire Baby Brooke Wardrobe."

"I'm speechless Brooke, this must have taken forever."

"Not as long as this." Haley said, walking into the room that Peyton hadn't known she was missing from, holding a large piece of wood. "Did you know that THUD keeps a record of every single paper they've ever printed?" She laughed as she turned the board around, and revealed every single strip that Peyton had ever drawn for THUD. "We know that you have all your other drawing downstairs in your office, but you didn't have these, so Brooke and I got together and worked our asses off to make this for you."

For lack of anything else to say, Peyton Elisabeth Scott simply moved towards them, enveloping them both in a huge hug. "I love both you guys so much."

"And we love you to P."

**A/N: Next chapter: What will the babies be?? Suggestions for names are requested (I have a good idea of what I think I'm naming them, but I'm not positive), so review with comments and names. 34 Reviews would be amazing, and I would be super happy!! **


	8. March 6th, 2012

March 6th, 2012

March 6th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's Living Room

"Man, what the hell happened here?" Nathan asked as he, Lucas, Chase, Derek and Owen made their way through the second floor of his house, which looked surprisingly similar to Dan's beach house after a big party.

"Well…" Lucas laughed, ducking his head into the first of the spare bedrooms, finding Rachel fast asleep on bed. He shut the door and laughed, looking at Nathan as he made his way out of the second room.

"Your mom and Lilly."

Lucas nodded, laughing as he and Nathan walked upstairs. "I'm thinking they either had a huge party, or seeing as there's a "baby shower" sign, they might have had a baby shower." Lucas laughed as he walked around the top floor, checking each of the triplets' bedrooms and finding Millie, Deb and Haley all sprawled on the ground, and Peyton and Brooke asleep on their bed. "Peyton, Blondie, you've got to get up."

"I don't want to get up." Peyton moaned into the bed, not looking up.

"Peyton, come on. Doctor's appointment." That got Peyton out of bed. "Good morning Mrs. Scott."

"Good morning Mr. Scott." She laughed, getting up and heading over to her closet, where she pulled out some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. "And how was the game?"

"Good." Lucas laughed, careful not to wake up Brooke. "And your party?"

"Fine." That was the end of the small talk. There just wasn't any room. Both Lucas and Peyton were both so excited that they could barely talk. Smiling, Peyton walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed, and made her way over to Lucas' waiting arms.

"Come on Blondie, Brooke's and Haley are already in the car. Apparently they're coming with us."

"Yeah, I think I heard Brooke slur something about that last night." Peyton nodded, smiling as Lucas' arm made it's way around her waist and they walked downstairs. "Excited much, Brooke?" Peyton laughed as she walked outside and saw her car already started in the driveway.

"Always P. Sawyer." Brooke laughed, and Peyton and Lucas saw Haley's head pop through the open window.

"Please get into the car Luke! Little Miss Peppy is driving me insane. I don't honestly understand how someone so hung over could possibly be so happy."

"Years of practice." Peyton laughed, sliding into the passengers seat as Lucas got into the drivers seat. "She's been doing it since she was thirteen."

"Fifteen, thank you." Brooke laughed, clapping as Lucas put the car into the drive and started the short drive to the doctor's office.

March 6th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Doctor's Office

Lucas smiled to himself as he, his wife and their two best friends walked into the still huge doctor's office. Thanks to Brooke's sever impatience; they were about five minutes early.

"I am so exited Peyton!" Brooke squealed, laughing happily as Peyton rolled her eyes at her, and Haley nearly hit her.

"Peyton is the only person here who is allowed to be that excited." Haley moaned, shielding here hand to the lights. "And she isn't even that happy."

"Haley, I'm never that happy. No one is ever that happy." Peyton laughed again. Brooke opened her mouth, about to reply. But the nurse calling Peyton's name cut her off.

Peyton and Lucas got up, and Haley and Brooke immediately followed, like two little puppies lagging along behind them.

The appointment was going to be a short one, just an ultrasound, and Peyton took a deep breath before she walked into the room, knowing that her life was about to change again, forever.

"Okay Mrs. Scott. You know the routine," The ultrasound technician said, smiling at Peyton, and then at Brooke and Haley, standing in the back. "Okay, this is baby one, Peyton and Lucas both looked up. Peyton and Lucas, meet your son." Lucas had a tear running down his face as the picture focused in on the next kid. "Baby two, is a girl." Brooke let out a squeal at this, and hugged Peyton.

"Yay! Peyton! "I've got a niece." Brooke was nearly chanting by the time the picture moved to the third baby.

"Okay, this is baby three. It's looking like she's a bit smaller than her brother and sister, but your daughters a fighter too."

"Avery." Peyton whispered, smiling as she started to cry.

**A/N: Okay, it was super short and that's why there are two up today, and I'm sorry, but the next chapter is going to skip a few months, and stuff is going to start to happen again. Review! 35?**


	9. June 29th, 2012

June 29th, 2012

June 29th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Avery Anna Scott's Bedroom

Peyton Scott wandered around a lot these days. It was simply a fact. She had nothing else to do anymore. The house was done, her and Lucas' bag for the hospital were packed, between Brooke and Haley, the entire house was absolutely spotless, and Lucas had made sure that she had almost no work for her to do at work. So the only thing left to do was wander.

Actually, there was another thing that she _could _do; she just kept putting it off. Because even though she knew that she was likely to go into labor any minute now, aside from Avery, the triplets had no names. None. There were no middle names picked out, and no first names. Which was definitely a problem. A slightly big one.

"Peyton?" She heard Lucas' frantic voice cal out, looking for her.

"Blue room." She yelled downstairs, and she heard his footsteps thudding up the stairs as he walked into the room. It was painted just as Peyton had asked it be. Blue. It didn't look like a guys room, because it wasn't, but it was still blue. The walls were a light blue, the crib, white, was decorated with blue music notes, and so was the matching dresser, and the blankets inside the crib were blue. The white couch had a blue throw on it, and the only things not blue in the room were the purple quotes that lined the walls. They were all over, and they were the only part of the room, hell the only part of the entire house, that Peyton had been allowed to paint. This room had Peyton's quotes. They were from songs, and Ellie, and Anna and Larry and books that she had loved and people. It was the perfect room. It was Peyton's room.

Lucas and Nathan had decorated their son's room, and that room was the perfect mix of the Raven's gym and the Rivercourt. The wall mural that had been in Lucas' room for so long had been taken down and put back up here, along a back wall. The opposing that was stark white, and had the white and royal blue painted crib pushed up against it, along with five framed jerseys next to it, one of Nathan's, one of Skills', both of Lucas' and then Keith's. Next to it was a blue and white striped dresser, with a little basketball knobs. That room too was picture perfect, and simply because of the meaning that every thing in it help, Peyton knew that her son would love the room, whether he turned out to be the ravens small forward, or a dancer.

The last room was supposed to be Haley and Brooke's to do, but Peyton had a strong suspicion that her daughter's room was decorated predominantly by Brooke, with only a few places that Peyton could clearly see Haley's influence. The wall color (a soft pink with more hot pink colored butterflies and flowers) was definitely Brooke. So was the same could be said for the dresser and crib's color, which was yet another shade of pink. The music notes however, were all Haley. And they were all over the place. They were done in a white that seemed to sparkle, and they were on the walls and they were on the crib and the matching dresser. It was a little to pink for Peyton's taste, but she loved the room (and the people who decorated it) anyways.

"What 'cha thinking about, Blondie?" Lucas said, walking into the room and sitting down, his back against the bottom of the couch, next to his wife.

"Names." She admitted, leaning into him. "We need to pick them. I think if Brooke asks and we tell her no again, she just might explode."

"Or you might explode."

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton sighed, looking up at her best friend. "It's like six thirty in the morning."

"Did you know that the average term length of a triplet pregnancy is thirty four weeks?" Brooke asked, walking in, looking perfect, as always, and handing both Peyton and Lucas binders, and leaving one next to Peyton, on the couch, and then keeping one for herself.

Peyton nodded, completely confused as to what direction Brooke was planning on taking this in. "Yeah, we knew that. Why?"

"Well, are you two aware that Peyton will be officially thirty four weeks pregnant tomorrow?"

That at least stunned them for a second. Peyton was the one who spoke first. "We knew it was coming up soon…" She probably would have continued, but Brooke interrupted.

"Yeah, well, technically, if you don't pop by tomorrow, you'll be lucky. And if you don't have names by the time you pop, my future nieces and nephew are going to be stuck with names that a drugged up Peyton and an overly happy Lucas came up with. Something tacky like Aye, Bea and Cee."

" That's actually pretty cool." Lucas said, shrugging away from Brooke as she swatted him with the binder.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. How dare you even think you could do that to me."

Brooke said, scowling at him.

"It really is all about you isn't it?" Peyton laughed, as she opened the binder and flipped through it. "What is this?"

"Baby Naming 101. I found it online. I printed you both a copy. And now, I'm going to go sit in that corner, and none of us are leaving until you have baby names picked out. Clear?"

Lucas and Peyton both started at her, open-mouthed. "But what about food?"

"Better get picking." Brook smirked and pulled her iPod out, plugging it in, and Peyton cringed as she heard Chris Keller come blaring over the speakers.

"Nice Brooke." Lucas sighed; as he flipped open the book. "Have any ideas?"

"Avery." Peyton sighed, closing the book. "Lucas we do not need these books to name our kids."

"I know." Lucas closed the book as well, tossing it aside. "So, Avery?"

"Yeah. It was a family name. It was the name of Anna and Larry's first daughter. She died right after she was born."

"I didn't know that. Peyt, I'm sorry. But I love the name."

"It's okay. It was before I was even born. But you really like the name?" Peyton looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I love it. For one of the girls, or our son?"

"Avery Anna, I was thinking." Peyton said, tentatively.

"Oh, so, for the boy obviously." Lucas joked. "I love it Avery Anna Scott. Blue Room baby."

"What?" Peyton laughed, looking up at him.

"She should definitely have the blue room."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. But it feels right. It just sounds right."

Peyton nodded, curling up against him. "Yeah it does. And now that we've got one down, we only have to pick two."

"Yeah. Got any ideas?"

"Keith and Elisabeth. For middle names."

"I like it."

"Good."

"Yeah. We still have two more names to pick though."

"Talk about responsibility. I mean we're picking the name that our kids are going to have for their entire lives."

"Yeah, I know. So, do we want to name them after important people, or just pick names we like?" Lucas asked, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Peyton's curly blonde hair.

"I say names we like, I mean their middle names are after important people, and I don't know, I just think that when there's an expectation because of a name, it's easier to believe those two people have to be alike." Peyton said, staring off into the room, reading though the quotes on Avery's walls. "I just don't think that's fair. But, you know, it's a great honor, so if you really wanted too…" She trailed off.

"No, I get it, and I think that's right. What kind of names do you think?"

"I don't know. What about like Bailey?"

"Like the Irish Cream?"

"Lucas! No, like the name."

"Bailey Elisabeth Scott."

"Bailey Elisabeth Scott. Like it?"

"I do. And I think I get to pick the next name. You named both out daughters, I pick the son's."

"Fine Lucas Scott, you go right ahead. I'll just take a nap." She smirked when he stayed silent. "You wake me up when you've got a name."

"Brody."

"Brody? Like what Brooke calls you?"

"Bailey like Haley?"

"That is so different. I didn't ever date Haley."

"Brooke is one of your best friends, and she's one of mine, and she and Haley have been there for us for as long as we've been us, I think that they deserve this."

"I think you're kind of right. Plus, it'll make a great story one day. Seriously Lucas, it's a good idea. I think Haley will love it, and we can find out what Brooke thinks right now. Brooke!" She tossed a pillow at her head, jolting the brunette.

"What? I told you. No leaving until you have names." Brooke snapped, obviously unhappy to have been knocked out of what ever she was thinking about.

"We have names." Peyton said, smirking, her smirk changed nearly immediately to a grimace.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas and Brooke immediately rushed over to where Peyton was sitting.

"Well, looks like Brooke made us pick names right on time. Because I'm pretty sure that my water just broke."

Lucas and Brooke both paled, but it was Lucas who got her and their stuff out to the car, and it was Lucas who drove her to the hospital. But it was Brooke who called Haley and Nathan, and Chase and Larry and Karen and Andy. And it was all of them, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Andy, Larry, via web cam, Lilly, Jamie, even Whitey, who crammed themselves into Peyton's hospital room nearly fourteen hours later after a crying Lucas had beckoned them in. It was all of them who were there when Peyton and Lucas introduced Brody Keith Scott, Bailey Elisabeth Scott, and Avery Anna Scott.

**A/N: Review please! And this fic is far from over… Oh what I would do for forty two reviews… **


	10. August 25th, 2012

**A/N: Just because i kind of wasn't clear in the last chapter the boy's name is Brody not Broody. It juts reminded Peyton a little bit of Broody, which irked her because she was 34 weeks pregnant and that's what Brooke called Lucas when they were dating. **

August 25th. 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas, Peyton, Brody, Bailey and Avery Scott, and Derek Sommers' House

Peyton Scott opened her eyes as she had every morning since she and her husband brought their triplets home nearly two months ago. She turned around, still savoring the fact that she could do that, and check the clock. 3:30. A smile formed on her face as she realized that she had been up at this time yesterday, and the night before, always to go and feed the 'lets, as Brooke like to refer to them as. The smile disappeared as she realized what she was hearing. Nothing. No crying as there was every other night.

"Lucas?" Peyton sat up, turning to face her husband, about to shake him awake, when she realized that he was missing as well. Frowning, Peyton crawled out of bed, threw on an old sweatshirt over her Nada Surf tee shirt and shorts and headed out the door and directly across the hallway into Avery's room. She smiled as she found her daughter awake, just like every other night. She wasn't crying, Avery never cried, not like her sister, who would wail at the top of her lungs until Peyton or Lucas, or Brooke or Haley, or someone came running in, or Brody, who would scream and scream, no tears, until he got what he wanted. No, Avery just would sit there, waiting patiently for her mother or her father, her green eyes wide open, a smile on her face that always seemed to grow a little bit bigger when Peyton or Lucas walked into the room. "Hey baby girl." Peyton whispered, reaching into the crib and pulling her daughter out, running her hands quickly though Avery's curly brown hair. Avery was the only one of the triplets to have either Karen's brown hair, or Peyton's curls, or Peyton's green eyes. Both Bailey and Brody had fair, thin blonde hair and Lucas' electric blue eyes. "How are you?" Peyton cuddled her closer to her, smiling at the youngest of the three, and then she and Avery made their way through the dark hallway into Brody's room. She wasn't surprised to find it completely empty. Nor was she surprised to find Bailey's room empty. She laughed as she walked downstairs, careful not bump Avery as she walked into the living room and saw Lucas on the couch, Bailey in one arm, Brody in the other, both with a bottle of formula.

"I didn't think she was up." Lucas said, sliding over to make room for his wife, and kissing first her, then his daughter as she sat down, and then handing her a bottle of formula. "She wasn't crying."

"She doesn't cry Lucas. She's mommy's good little girl. She doesn't cry, she just waits patiently for her mom to come and get her every night, don't you." The little girl smiled, kind of, and her mother and father both smiled back. "How long have you been down here Lucas?"

"An hour, or so. And before you yell at me, I didn't want to wake you up, you've been up nearly twenty-four seven for the past two months, and you deserved the sleep. And Derek and I could handle it."

"Derek's up?"

"Yes, little sister, I am." Derek said, walking into the room with three blankets, one pink, one green and one blue. Peyton took the blue one, smiling as Avery immediately took it, despite the fact that they were straight from the wash. Brody took his without much of a fuss as well, but Bailey's blanket would have to sit in her room for a few hours before she would take it. "So, what are we going to be up to today?"

"We're going over to Nathan and Haley's. And you are taking a day off." Lucas said, laughing. "Stay here, come with us, but enjoy yourself. No babysitting." Since the triplets had been born Derek had officially become a nanny. With three kids, and two adults and two jobs he was becoming more of an angel everyday too.

Every morning Peyton and Lucas would get up with Bailey, Brody and Avery, get them breakfast and dress them. Peyton would head to work, leaving Lucas, Derek and Brody, Avery and Bailey alone until lunch, when she would come home. Lucas would try to get in some writing time between then and when he had leave to go over to the school for the pre-season team workouts. But Derek was always there, always taking care what couldn't be done by Lucas and Peyton, who wouldn't even be working, except there was now officially six people living in that house, and without Peyton working, and Lucas writing, the only source of income was from Lucas' published books.

But today was different. Today was Saturday and it was the day of Nathan and Haley's big end of summer party. School would be starting up next week, and then Lucas would have to be at work all day, and Peyton had to be back at work full time by next week as well. The label was having some major issues with Peyton only there for a few hours. So today was truly the last Saturday of summer, and it was the triplets' first big outing. They hadn't been out much, just because there hadn't been much to go out and do since they were born. And they had met all their friends, but they hadn't been with them all at once since the day they were born, so today was like a first time for that too.

Derek laughed, taking Bailey from Lucas. "How about I come with you today, and we can plan on me not doing anything, but if something comes up, I can help out?"

It was the best that Lucas and Peyton knew that they were going to get, so they rolled their eyes and nodded, laughing, then immediately quieting when they realized that all three babies were asleep. Quietly, each adult got up and took the babies up and laid them back into their crib, except for Peyton, Lucas found out, as he walked into his room and found Peyton curled up on the bed, Avery still in her arms.

"Blondie, what's going on with you?" Lucas asked, pulling both of his girls into his arms, and looking his wife in the eyes. 'I know you love her, but you barely let this kid out of your eyesight." Lucas looked over at his wife, who at yet to meet his gaze, and was still staring at their youngest daughter with a mix of sadness and wonder.

"She's just so damn quiet. Bailey and Brody, they just cry when they want something, just like every other kid does, but she doesn't. She just sit there and patiently waits for you to come and get her. She doesn't cry when I sit and hold Bailey, or when I put her down to go get Brody. She's so quiet, and I'm just afraid that if I don't keep her near me, I'm going to lose her."

Avery had been the smallest of the three babies when she was born, and though her brother and sister had both been born healthy; Avery had been the one who had been put on a respirator for two day because her lungs were underdeveloped. Avery was also the only one of the three kids who had inherited Lucas' HCM, and she had been on medication since she was born for that. And it scared Peyton, sitting outside the NICU, watching her daughter while her other two infants had been fine had scared Peyton, and Lucas, a lot. So it really was no secret why Peyton always had Avery with her, not to Lucas anyways.

"Hey, Peyton. She's fine. You know that. She's got the medicine, she's taking it."

"You were on your medicine when you had a heart attack."

"No, I wasn't Peyton. I didn't take it that night. You know that. And I know you love her, god knows I do too, but you've got to believe that she's going to be fine."

"Can she just stay with us tonight?" Peyton was almost pleading, and the worry in her eyes was so evident that it made Lucas want to cry.

"Yeah, sure Peyt." Lucas said, kissing the top of his head before he pulled his wife into a quick kiss before he fell back asleep, leaving his wife to watch their daughter for a few more minutes before she to fell back asleep.

8:00, on the dot, Peyton sighed as she opened her eyes and focused on the clock, only having to wait a few minutes before she heard the telltale screaming that meant Bailey and Brody were awake too. She looked down, checking to see if Avery was awake, and she was, her green eyes staring up into Peyton's.

"Well, come on little girl, let's go get your brother and sister." She swung out of bed and walked over into Bailey's room, knowing that she would cry the loudest if Peyton didn't get her. Her cries immediately stopped as she saw her mother and her sister enter the room. Peyton shifted Avery to one hip and picked Bailey up, pulling her on the other. She turned around, ready to make her way to Brody's room, and was surprised to see Lucas already in the hallway, his son in his arms.

"Morning Blondie." He said, laughing, "And what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to go get Brody, before you so nicely did that for me, husband." Peyton said laughing as she and Lucas walked down the stairs until they had reached the first floor, and all three babies were put into the reclining high chairs that Brooke had discovered a month ago, and the formula was made.

"May I ask exactly how you were going to get Brody? You had Avery in one arm and Bailey in the other."

"I hadn't gotten to that yet." Peyton said, frowning as Lucas handed her a warmed bottle. She turned around and was surprised, and extremely thankful, to see Derek standing behind her. He took the bottle out of her hand and then picked up Bailey. As he began to feed her he wandered around, managing to pour himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk as he held her. "I think he's better at the parenting thing then we are." Peyton said, looking at her brother and her oldest daughter. "And I think that's a problem."

Derek laughed. "No, Peyton. I'm just the uncle." He laughed again as he sat down at the table, Bailey still in his arms. Peyton sighed, turning around and taking another warmed bottle off the counter and picking up Brody before he started to cry. Lucas had Avery in his arms, he always was the one to give her her medicine, and he mixed it into her bottle before he gave that to her and then joined the rest of his family at the table.

"So, it's nine o'clock." He started, looking at his wife.

"And we have to be at Haley and Nathan's by eleven, so I figured that if we gave the babies a bath and then dressed them, that should leave us enough time do get ready ourselves?" Peyton said, looking over at Avery. Lucas took the hint and he put her down in her recliner, taking Brody from Peyton as she took Avery from her recliner.

"Derek and I will do the baths, you can dress them?" Lucas said, looking once again at Peyton.

"Sounds good. Use our bathroom, it had the soap in it."

Lucas nodded and then got up, handing Brody from to her while he cleared the table off.

"How's my little boy?" Peyton asked, looking at her son. He looked a lot like Lucas, he had the same hair and the same eyes, and they just acted the same. She placed a light kiss to her sons forehead and then got up, Derek and Lucas both following her as they made their way up into the master bathroom.

Avery got her bath first, and as soon as she was clean she was handed off to Peyton who brought her down the hall and into her bedroom. She smiled as she put Avery down on the changing table and walked over to her closet. True to her word as soon as Brooke had found out there were tow girls and a boy, all three closets had been stuffed with a combination of Brooke's own designs and other designer clothes, and then the clothes that Peyton and Lucas had picked up at the mall. But she knew Brooke would kill her if she knew that, so she found one of the outfits Brooke had designed and pulled it out. It was a cute body suite with a purple monkey on it and matching pants, and it looked adorable, Peyton though as she dressed her daughter, and it, thanks to Brooke, came with matching socks, shoes, a hat, and even a blanket. Peyton smiled, picking the little girl up and then placed her and the blanket into the crib before she made her way back into the bathroom where she found Derek holding Bailey.

She smiled as she picked up her daughter and walked into the "Pink Room". She knew Bales would cry if she put her down, so she kept her on one hip as she went through that closet as well, settling on a pink, red and white polka dotted dress and hat. She dressed her, smiling and talking as she dressed the little princess. When she was done she put her back into her crib, and hurrying to turn on the only music that could stop her daughter from crying. She shuddered as the Chris Keller CD came on. She still blamed Brooke and that ridicules song that she was playing when they were naming her for that. The song came on before Bailey could cry and Peyton kissed her on the forehead, smiling as she handed her the matching blanket and then walked out of the room, grabbing Brody from Derek's arms in the hallway outside the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said, hugging him. 'You are the best brother in the entire world." Peyton laughed and so did Derek as he made his way down to his room to get dressed and ready for the party. Brody was the easiest to dress, probably because Peyton had known that he was wearing the green leaf shorts, the body suite that had "ROAR!" on it and the tiny green hoddie on it since the day that she had first seen it. It was absolutely adorable and, once again thanks to Brooke being amazing, there was a pair of matching socks shoes and the matching blanket, he was completely dressed. Peyton placed him gently in his crib, and she turned off the lights, seeing as he was already nearly asleep. He too liked to be left with sounds, but he preferred basketball games, so Peyton pushed in a CD of Mouth's pod casts from the Raven's games that he had given Lucas and Peyton and pressed play, smiling as she saw her son close his eyes.

Slowly, she made her way back to Avery's room, checking to see if she was asleep. She wasn't. Her green eyes were open. Smiling, she walked over to the CD player that was in her room and slid in a CD that she knew would at least relax her daughter. She even relaxed a bit as Haley's voice filled the room, singing a cover of Sarah McLachlan's _Elsewhere. _It was specially recorded for Avery after Peyton and Haley had noticed that it put her to sleep one day when they were fooling around in the studio. And ever since then Peyton had played it every night, and it always put her to sleep, much as it was doing now. Peyton turned around to see her daughter nearly asleep. Kissing her quickly, Peyton left the room, softly closing the door before she made her way back to her bedroom.

"They dressed?" Lucas asked as he was getting dressed himself. He slid into the pair of beige cargo shorts and the polo and then pulled his wife into his arms. "You look beautiful this morning, by the way."

"Thank you, I don't, but thank you anyways. And yeah, they're all dressed and asleep."

"Lovely." He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back, but only for a second before she pulled back. "And you always look gorgeous."

"I have to take a shower and get dressed. We have to be there in a half hour." She sighed as she said this. There was no way that they were going to make it on time. Lucas laughed, but he let her go, and she took about the quickest shower ever, and she was downstairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Brooke's shirts, with Avery and her carrier in one arm and Brody in the other. Lucas was carrying Bailey's carrier and Derek had the food, and he was getting the car. She frowned as the SUV pulled up. She never got over seeing that thing. It was just momish. She missed her Comet. Not that they had gotten rid of it. It was still in the driveway, just not so used.

Derek got out and slid open one of the back doors, taking in the baby carriers one by one and buckling them into the car. Lucas and Peyton then slid into the front seats, and they were on their way. And more importantly, they were actually on time.

But everyone else was still there by the time that Lucas and Peyton pulled up to Nathan and Haley's house. Everyone but Karen and Andy, who hadn't shown up yet, though they were supposed to have gotten into town two hours before, they discovered after they had all made it into the house. As soon as they had gotten in Haley had taken Bailey from Lucas, and Nathan had taken Lucas out to help grill. Skills, the ever so fun uncle had grabbed Brody, and he, Jamie and the youngest Scott boy were, as far as Peyton knew, watching basketball in the living room. Everyone knew about Peyton and her reluctance to leave Avery, so no one, not even Brooke, asked to take her. So Peyton, still holing Avery, minus the carrier, which had been discarded in Jamie's room, Brooke, Haley, holding Bailey, and Millie, were all sitting in the living room, talking while Nathan, Lucas Derek and Owen cooked. As far as Peyton knew, Rachel was setting the table and the boys were still watching the game.

Despite Lucas and Nathan having never barbequed as kids, they were both amazing at it now, and it showed as they plated the steaks, hamburgers and hot dogs and brought them to the table. And despite their lack of a father, they were both amazing at that too, and as soon as they were done plating the adults' food they were both in the kitchen, Lucas warming the bottles and Nathan constructing the perfect bowl of Mac and Cheese for his son.

As soon as all the food was cooked and out on the table, and Brooke, Lucas and Peyton each had an infant to feed, grace was said, and the adults began to eat. It was only a few minutes after the food had been served that Brooke, obviously unable to contain her self stood up.

"Okay, everyone, Chase and I have an announcement to make." Leave it to Brooke to make a big spectacle out of what every she was going to say, Peyton though, smiling at her best friend, frowning when she felt something vibrate up against her.

"Lucas," She whispered, catching his attention and interrupting Brooke, which got her an extremely dirty look from her best friend. "Your phone." He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Brooke, it's my mom." Lucas said, looking up at her, waiting for a quick answer.

"Fine." Brooke said, scowling as Lucas flipped open the phone and got up.

"Brooke, why don't you tell us your news anyways, then you can tell Lucas when he gets back." Haley suggested, immediately cheering her friend up.

"Yeah," Mouth added, I have some news too, so how about we both say it now, and then we'll fill Luke in later."

"Okay, you first." Brooke smiled, standing back up and shifting Bailey's position in her arms as she pulled Chase up with her.

"You first." Mouth replied, as he and Millie stood up.

"Fine." Brooke smiled before she began. "Chase and I are getting married."

"And I got a job as a sportscaster, in Omaha."

There was stunned silence as everyone attempted to digest the information, and just as it looked like someone was about to say something. Lucas walked in, tears running down his face.

"There was an accident. My mom and Andy and Lilly, they're in the hospital. It doesn't look good."

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please. Review and tell me what you think. 52 reviews would make my week! Which reminds me. I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters. I do however call full claims on Avery, Brody and Bailey. And I don't own the clothes either… Thanks!**


	11. August 31st, 2012: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so i'm thinking there was a promblem with the site yesterday, and that's what i'm going to blame for the lack of reviews. That and the fact that i put Karen in a car crash. But, anyways. Please, review!**

August 31st, 2012

Tree Hill North Carolina

Lucas Scott's House

There hadn't been anything that they could do. It was that simple. The car had flipped and there had been nothing that any doctor could have done to save either Karen or Andy. They were lucky as hell that Lilly made it out alive, let alone without any major medical problems. But that didn't make it any easier for Lucas Scott. There was nothing that could have made losing his mother and Andy any easier. And Peyton knew that too. She had lost her mother, and she knew, probably better than anyone that all Lucas needed was time. And love. But you could have waited fifty years and spent that entire time loving him, and that wouldn't make this day any more bearable. Burying your mother wasn't ever something that was bearable.

Peyton got up, tears still in her eyes as she silently made her way out of their bedroom, careful not to wake her husband because he needed the sleep. As far as she could tell, this was the first time he had slept since the night before the accident. Quickly she checked on all three infants before she walked downstairs and into the guest bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find that Lilly wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Lilly. How are you doing?" She whispered, turning on the light and looking at the six year old.

"I miss my mommy." She admitted, moving over, making room for Peyton to sit down, which she did without hesitation. "I just want her to come back, but Lukie said she can't."

"Oh, honey. I know you miss your mom." Peyton said, running her fingers through Lilly's hair. "And I know you want her to come back now, but she's in heaven, with your daddy." She knew that Lucas had attempted to explain what had happened to his little sister, but he had broken down halfway though, and had had to leave, not that Peyton could blame him.

"She's with daddy and Andy?" Lilly asked, looking up, curiosity in her tear filled eyes.

"Yeah honey, you're mommy's really happy up there." In some ways it was harder to be around Lilly, because she was so confused. She didn't really understand what was going on, and because of that she was scared and upset by everyone else. But in other ways her innocence made it easier for Peyton to comfort her. Or maybe it was just that she related better to Lilly. She had only been a little older than Lilly when her mom died. She knew exactly how Lilly was feeling, and she knew what she had needed as a kid during those first tough weeks. She also knew that today was going to be hard, on both sister and brother, and the rest of the town. Today was the funeral and the burial. "Honey, you know what today is, right?"

Lilly nodded, the sadness back in her eyes. "The funeral."

Peyton nodded, hugging the little girl tighter. "Yeah baby. So, you got to go take a shower and get dressed, and then, if you want, you can help me dress the triplets." Lilly loved her cousins nearly as much as Jamie did, and even though it was a small thing, helping dress them, Peyton knew that it would at least help to distract the poor kid. Lilly nodded, the closest thing to a smile that Peyton knew she would get, and she got out of bed, moving slowly towards the bathroom. The blond waited for a few minutes before she moved herself to the small closet and pulled out the dress that Brooke had gotten for Lilly to wear. It wasn't black. After a lot of debate they all (meaning Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke) had decided that even though Karen was Lilly's mother, it would look too awkward to have Lilly in an all black gown. Not to mention that it was nearing September and it was devastatingly hot out, and Lilly was still a child, and she needed to be comfortable. They had decided on a dress that Brooke had found in a boutique in New York Last year, and then altered. It was a darker blue and looked acceptably formal.

Peyton laid the dress out, along with the matching shoes and then waited for Lilly to get out of the shower. The little girls face was still wet when she reentered the room, and Peyton couldn't tell if that was because of the shower, or tears. She handed Lilly a bathrobe and then after the young girl had switched the towel for the robe Peyton began to comb her hair. At first it was completely silent. It was too early for even the triplets to be up. But then the inevitable question came.

"Peyton?" Lilly asked as the older woman pulled the brush though her hair, not looking up or meeting her eyes.

"Yeah Lilly?" Peyton knew what was coming, and after several meeting with several various lawyers and conference calls with Andy's brother she finally knew what she could tell the girl.

"What's going to happen to me? Are they going to send me to a foster home?" Peyton was sure that the girl was crying now and she stopped brushing her hair, pulling her into her lap.

"You know that big playroom right next to mine and Luke's bedroom?" Peyton asked, waiting patiently for Lilly to nod. "Well," she began when she finally did, "You're going to stay with us, and that's going to be your new room."

"I'm going to stay here? With you and Lukie?" She seemed clamed by that, and so Peyton nodded, and then resumed combing her hair.

"Yeah. You get to live with me Lukie, Derek, Avery, Bailey and Brody."

"They're not going to send me away?"

"Of course not." Peyton said, hugging the girl before she put her down. "Okay, I'm going to blow dry your hair now, is that okay?" The little girl nodded, and Peyton turned on the dried on the lowest level that it could be on. They had the time and Peyton wanted to make sure she could hear Lilly if she needed something.

"Peyton?" Lilly asked again, looking up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I know I was a little mean to you."

"Honey, don't worry about it. You know I love you as much as I love your brother. Plus, I know what's it's like to lose someone."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom died when I was just a little bit older than you."

Lilly didn't say anything at first. "I'm sorry." She finally said, looking up at her. "But at least it can only happen once, right?" She asked, once again, her six-year-old innocence shining though.

"Not for Peyton here." A voice said from the hallway. "I was looking for you." Lucas said, looking at his wife. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Luke." Peyton said, getting up and walking over to him, pulling her arms around him in a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty shitty, honestly Peyt. I miss her, and I'm sacred as hell about how we're going to raise four kids. And I miss her." He was crying now, and Peyton hugged him even more fiercely.

"I know Lucas, trust me. If anyone knows, it's me. But we're going to be fine. All of us. Don't worry about that today. You just worry about you."

"I love you."

"I love you more than you know Lucas."

"I'm going to go give the kids their baths. Derek's staring Brody now, and I want to help. I can bring them down here, when they're done."

"You don't have to help out today Lucas." Peyton said, looking up at him.

"No, I need to do something, and I love giving them their baths. It's funny."

"Okay then. Just put them in their cribs when you're done. Lilly wants to help dress them, right?" Lilly nodded. And Lucas smiled down at her, hugging her quickly before he turned around. "Lucas." Peyton called out after him.

"I got to be strong, for Lilly." He whispered before he walked up the stairs. Peyton turned back into the room.

"Okay Lilly Roe Scott. Let's finish your hair, and then we'll get you dressed." Peyton whispered as she started the dryer again. It only took a few more minutes do dry Lilly's thin hair, and then only another minute for Peyton to slip the blue colored headband on. After that all that had to be done was to put the navy dress on, and that was simple enough, and only took a few minutes.

Peyton led the little girl upstairs and set her in on the couch in Avery's room, and then she carefully checked on each infant. They were all washed and they were all lying in their cribs. She carefully picked up Brody and his clothes and then Bailey and her clothes. She placed all three kids in Avery's crib and then turned to Lilly, whom she found was fast asleep. She walked over to the little girl and laid her down on the couch and then threw the blanket over her before turning back to the triplets. After a lot of talking and then a lot of research Peyton and Brooke had finally found something acceptable for the infants to wear.

Brody was going to be wearing a pair of tan pants and a hunter green dress shirt that Brooke had made especially for the boy, and both Avery and Bailey were wearing matching green dresses from the same fabric as Brody's shirt. It took all of a half hour to get them dressed and then they were all back in their cribs.

Peyton looked at the clock and seeing the 9:34 only reminded her that in an hour they had to be at the church. She sighed and got into the shower, quickly drying her hair after that and then throwing on the black dress, also courtesy of Brooke.

She walked out of the room and walked downstairs to Karen's old room. "Lucas."

"Yeah?" She wanted to cry just looking at him. He just looked so broken.

"I love you, you know that." She kissed him quickly.

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Hun."

"I know." He nodded, pulling her in one last time for a hug before he walked out of the room. "I'll go get the car; can you and Derek get the kids?"

Peyton nodded and before she could even call his name Derek was at her side, walking up the stairs with her. He silently went in and got Bailey and Brody while Peyton went in and silently woke Lilly and Avery. They walked silently back though the house, even the infants staying quiet, and walked to the car. They all silently filled in and during the drive to the church the only sound that could be heard was that of the engine purring.

They pulled up to the church and found Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Chase waiting for them. "Everyone's inside buddy." Brooke whispered, pulling Lucas into a hug. And I don't really know if it makes any difference, but Mouth turned down the Omaha job, he's going to stay here."

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas said before he turned to Peyton. "The kids are…"

"Staying with us." Derek and Millie were standing behind Lucas and Peyton, already holding the infants. "You guys don't have to worry about them today, we'll watch them, and we'll be in the back, okay?" Lucas nodded and then took a deep breath before stepping into the church, his wife and friends at his side.

Lucas had been to church a total of forty times in his entire life. Twice a year up until he was night teen and then a few times when he was home after that. And seeing as he had never been at any other time then Christmas and Easter, he wasn't sure exactly how many people were normally at a mass, but he figures that the most showed up on the holidays, hoping that some sort of effort would be rewarded later. Christmas had nothing on this. Every seat there was full, every single pew packed, and nearly everyone was crying. Lucas walked past everyone he knew. The Smiths, Whitey, Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski, Jake, Jenny and Niki, tucked away in a pew towards the back, Whitey, tears flowing down his face freely, Mr. Sawyer, closer to the front, a few customers from the café that had been there since the start, Mr. and Mrs. James, and all five James siblings, who even stopped bickering for the service, Deb, Skills and his parents, The McFadden's, Mrs. Edwards, and then one face. One face that stood out from all the rest. One face that was sitting, alone in the back. "Lindsay." He whispered, looking at her face, grateful that she wasn't looking at him.

"What?" Peyton asked, turning around to face her husband, panic laced though her features. It was Haley who pointed her out to Peyton.

"She found out about it and called to say how sorry she was, so I invited her. I hope you don't mind Lucas." Haley said, whispering as they all made their way to the front of the church. "I'm sorry Peyton."

"It's fine Haley." They both whispered at the same time. And then there was no more time to think about Lucas' ex-fiancée because the service was about to begin. The priest, a man that Lucas had known since he was born, Father Pierce, began the ceremony. He spoke the entire mass, including three Beautiful readings. Daniel 12:1-3 was ready by a stoic sounding Nathan and Ephesians 2:4-10 was read by a tearful Peyton. The gospel, read by the father was Luke 22: 33-43, and the entire service was enough to bring nearly everyone in the church to tears. He paused briefly after the reading were finished, before he continued.

"We are sorrowfully gathered here, today, in this house of god to do one thing. Remember. To remember a woman who made every single person in this room's life brighter. I knew her, and I could talk for hours about what an amazing person that Karen Roe was, but it would have nothing on what these people sitting in front of me can say, so before I start in on what a good cup of coffee Karen could make, I'm going to turn it over to our speakers, the first of which is a good family friend of Ms. Roe, Haley James Scott.

Haley got up, her simple black dress swaying perfectly around her body as she made her way up to the podium. She began, her voice shaking as she started to speak. "The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. Erma Bombeck. I grew up with five brothers and sisters and two parents who loved us all dearly, but barely had the time for one child, let alone six, and I was eight years old when I met Lucas. I was eight years old when I traded my family for his. And I truly did. If Lucas got sick I would probably come down with the same thing within the week. We fought more like brother and sister than best friend and sleeping over at Lucas' house and forgetting nearly all my stuff and having to use his became a regular thing for me. But for all of that, the games and the best friend, and the clothes and books that I stole from him I got one more thing when I became friends with Lucas Scott. I got his mother. Karen Roe was one of the bravest people I have ever known. What she did, raising Lucas alone at such a young age, keeping a successful business afloat at the same time was extremely hard for her. I know. I was her age when I got pregnant with my son, Jamie and I thought I was going to lose it, and I had a support system, a steady job. A loving husband. Karen had none of that, yet she did such an amazing job with everything in her life that it can only be regarded as a small miracle that that woman was put onto this earth. I can't ever think of a time that she didn't help someone. And more than that, she loved. Freely. She loved Lucas more than words could even describe, no matter when he did or how he acted. She loved me, and it didn't matter that I wasn't actually her daughter, she loved me like one. She loved Keith Scott with all her heart even though she loved Lucas that much as well. She loved Andy and she loved her daughter. And she loved Lucas' friends and his wife. She never thought there wasn't enough of her heart to love with. There was always room in Karen's heart, and that's what made her so special, because if you needed her, as a mom or a friend, she was always there, with just a little bit of love for you." Haley wiped the tear off her face and walked down off the alter, passing by Whitey on her way up.

"Good job kiddo." Whitey whispered to her, crying just as hard as she was as he walked up to the recently vacated podium. "I'm Brian Whitey Durham, and most of you people know me as the coach who brought the Ravens to the Championship. And I did do that. But I couldn't have done that without the help of Lucas Scott. And I'm one of those people who firmly believes that a kid raised right will act right, and disregarding the few fights with his brother that Mr. Scott got in, Lucas was an amazing person. And I think that had everything to do with his mother. I've known her since she cheered for me, and god she was a feisty one. She could cheer with the best of them, still did pretty well when Lucas was out on that court. But more than cheer she cared. She was never selfish, and she always put others first. She knew what everyone needed without asking. Like when Lucas here quit the team because of his HCM, and she fought to get him back on. Or when Haley found out she was pregnant and she sat with her every time something was wrong. But she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in either. When Danny Scott tried to get me fired and she lobbied the board to keep me on, or when she ran for mayor because she knew the people. Karen Roe was one of the best people that I have ever met, and I can only hope that one day I'll meet her again." Whitey too walked back to his seat through tear filled onlookers, and now there was only one more people left to speak. Lucas.

The blonde walked up the alter, stopping right behind the podium before he took a deep breath and began to talk. "I was six years old the first time I clearly remember thinking that there was something a little off about my family. I had just started kindergarten we had to draw a picture of our family. I drew my mom and me, and Rocket, my dog. Nathan and Haley were actually both in my class that year, though I didn't care at the time. Nathan, I'm sure drew his father and his mother and him, and I've seen Haley's. She drew every single person that she could think of. But she had a dad there two. And I was so little. And I remember raising my hand and asking the teacher why everyone else had a dad, and I didn't. And she just looked at me with this sad face and said that I was a little bit special. And then Nathan stood up, looked at me and said that my father didn't love me, and that's why. That was the first time Dan Scott made me cry, and it wasn't the last. I went home that night and told my mom what happened and she put me in the car, dropped me off at Keith's house and then came back a few hours later with a picture from the summer before of me, my mom and Keith. And she told me that if I ever had to draw a picture of my dad again, I could just draw Keith, just like he was in that picture. And then she took me back to the café because she had to run the graveyard shift that night. But that was my mom for you. If I ever had a problem no matter how big or how small she would try as hard as she possibly could to protect me, and then to fix it. No matter if it was my fault, or not. And it took me a few years to realize it, but then it just hit me. That's what a family is. It's people who love each other, and would go to the end of the earth for each other, and it honestly didn't matter how many people there were. I realized that my mom and I were a smaller family then most, but we had so much more love than some, and that was really all that mattered. And if I had to take one thing from my mother, that would be it. That love really is all that matters." The room was dead silent as Lucas walked back into Peyton awaiting arms, tears freely cascading down his face.

The rest of the service passed quickly, for Peyton and Lucas at least, and then the burial was such a painful blur that Lucas was sure he wasn't even all there. And long after everyone else had gone, Lucas, Peyton, Lilly, Avery, Bailey and Brody all remained, all visiting their loved one's. And Haley. Haley stayed behind too, and at first she thought that it was to watch Lucas. Until she careful guided him and all the kids into the car. She got them all back to the house and helped Peyton and Derek undress all three kids, and then Lilly, get them all into pajamas and into bed, and then to at least get Lucas into one. And then Haley turned to Peyton.

"Look," she began, nervously running her hand though her hair. "You know that I love you like a sister, and I would never do anything to take away anything from your happiness, right? Especially if that happiness had to do with you and Lucas."

"Haley, what's going on?" Peyton asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Haley down next to her. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" She was completely joking, she knew that Haley saw Lucas as a brother and even kissing him was like some weird incest to her. "Haley, really, is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you about Lindsay."

**A/N: Okay, please review. Please, please. Umm, about this chapter well, the reason why I skipped the whole definite statement of "she's dead" at the beginning is because I hinted to it at the beginning (in the prologue). Also, I did a little bit of research, about kids and funerals, and I debated for a little bit about which kids would go. I ended up having Derek and Millie (the two people in this story who really don't know Karen) watching the triplets because I felt like them being there would be completely overwhelming for Lucas and Peyton. But it was Lilly who I really debated over. She was only six and most people think that some that age shouldn't be at a funeral, period, but I think that since it was her mother, she should be there. Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think!**


	12. August 31st, 2012: Part 2

A/N: Okay, just before I start, I would like to just clarify something about the twins and Lilly that was brought to my attention in a review

**A/N: Okay, just before I start, I would like to just clarify something about the twins and Lilly that was brought to my attention in a review. Her relationship with the triplets. Because Keith was Lucas' Uncle Lilly is both his sister and his cousin, and that means that Lilly is the triplets Aunt and I think their second cousin. Because she's so close in age to them and because she and Lucas are so not close in age, I'm writing it as if she act's more like the triplets second cousin then their aunt (though she and Lucas still act brother and sister), which is why I called them their cousins. Sorry for any confusion! **

August 31st, 2012

Tree Hill North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's Living Room

"What about her?" Peyton asked quietly, not quite meeting Haley eyes because even though she hated to admit it, she was absolutely petrified of what ever Haley was about to say. She knew that Lindsay was back in town, she had seen her at the services this morning, and she knew that Lucas had seen her. In the rational part of her mind she knew that Lucas had been with her all day, and he hadn't even said anything to her, and moreover, he loved Peyton with every inch of his heart. But in that more backward part of her brain, the one that was currently controlling her thoughts, she could only assume the worst. Lindsay had come back for Lucas. Lindsay had slept with Lucas. The list in Peyton's head went on and on, and apparently Haley caught the look of pure horror on the blondes face because she immediately started backtracking.

"No, no nothing like that. But, first of all, I should probably warn you, that she's staying in town for a few weeks. Nathan and I are paying for her to stay at a hotel downtown." Haley sighed as Peyton's jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that Haley? She has her own money. And why does she even need to be here. She has a life in New York City, of all places."

"Peyton calm down and listen to me, please. She called me the other day; to tell me how sorry she was about Karen. She didn't want to call Lucas because she knew that it would be really awkward, and she didn't know how you two were doing, and she didn't want to screw things up for you again. I told her that you two were doing fine, except for the obvious, and that I would pass along her thoughts to Lucas, of she wanted me to, or if she wanted, she could come up for the funeral. And then she got really weird all the sudden. She kind of froze up, and then she started rambling off all these weird excuses and she said she was busy and her mom was sick and her boyfriend wouldn't like it. And then she started crying." Haley looked up at Peyton, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Peyton no longer had anger in her eyes. The blonde's eyes were now filled with a very, very muted worry.

"What?" Peyton sighed, seeing how Haley was looking at her. "I feel bad, and guilty about the wedding still. I know I screwed tings up for her." That at least was true. Every time Peyton Scott walked past one of her husband's books, or saw him writing she thought about his old editor, and how she was doing.

"Well, don't. That whole situation was really screwed up. But, it gets worse. I promise. Okay, so I've know Lindsay nearly as long as Luke had, and I have never seen her more upset. She was a mess. And I felt awful, because I was her friend too, and for you Lucas I stopped talking with her once she left. So I invited her to stay with Nathan and Jamie and I for the weekend end. She could come up and come to the funeral, and we could catch up. It took a little bit of convincing, and she opted not to stay at our house, but she finally decided to come up, and she was going to stay at the beach house. But it was really weird. And when I told Nathan about it he got this really weird look on his face and he pulled out his laptop and he went to the publishing company website and pulled up the list of current editors and Lindsay wasn't there. We looked through every major publishing company in the city and we couldn't find her anywhere's."

"What about News Papers and magazines. There are hundreds in the city. And dozens of smaller publishing companies." Peyton said, looking at Haley with confusion etched on her face.

"That's what we thought. We figured that working at the old company reminded her to much of Lucas, so she left."

The dead tone in Haley's voice was what caught Peyton's attention. "That's not what happened, is it?"

Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. "She lost her job Peyton. When an editor falls in love with an author and marries him, and they live happily every after it's a fairy tale. When an editor falls in love with an author and then leaves him at the alter it's a potential law suite and not an example that the CEO wanted as an example. So the board decided that it would be best to let her go. And once you get fired by your father's company for breaking a fundamental business law, it's pretty damn hard to get a new job. And after a few months she couldn't look for a job anymore, she didn't have the money to not be working at all. So she took a job as a secretary at the Times."

Haley paused, looking over at Peyton again. She knew that Peyton had felt guilty about what had happened, and it showed now. The blonde looked awful, like someone had just told her she shot their puppy. It was obvious that she felt completely responsible.

"I know that this is about the worst time in the world to bring this up, and I wouldn't have even said anything, Lindsay asked me not to, but it gets worse." Peyton just nodded along. "She got a call the yesterday afternoon, she lost her apartment, and she doesn't have anywhere's to go. And her office won't employ her if she doesn't have a place of residence because of that law that they passed last year, and so she lost her job."

"Which is why she's staying up here, for awhile." Peyton finished, frowning. She felt guilty about what had happened, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with that situation.

"Yeah, she didn't feel right, staying at the beach house, so she checked into a hotel and Nathan and I worked it out so that we'll pay for her stay, when she leaves."

"Why do I get the feeling like there's more?" Peyton asked, sighing. She saw where this was going, and she really, really didn't like it.

"Peyton, she's pregnant." Haley closed her eyes, and waited for the freaking out. She waited, but when she opened her eyes, she realized what a horrible mistake she had made. There were tears running down Peyton's face and her mouth was hung open. Her eyes, normally at least full of a little bit of happiness were drowned in sorrow. "No, no, no, no. It's not Lucas'. It was an old boyfriend that she was with for a few weeks, right after Lucas. He doesn't want anything to do with either of them." This at least did a little bit to restore some about of calmness to Peyton.

"That sucks." Nearly all of the sympathy was gone from Peyton's eyes. If she hadn't have known before, she sure knew now. She had a very clear picture of where this conversation was going to end up, and sympathy was only going to make it worse.

"Peyton. Nathan and I are living off of a first year teacher's salary and the money left over from Nathan's basketball and my music, but we don't have to money to help her out anymore, and we owe it to her to help her out. She's a friend. We'd do the same for you if you were in her situation." And it's your fault. She didn't say it, but they were both thinking it. If Peyton hadn't have come home, Lucas and Lindsay would be happy. She'd have a job, a husband. She wouldn't be in this situation. "Brooke has her hands full with Rachel and Chase, and the wedding."

"Are you seriously asking me to ask my husbands pregnant ex-fiancée to live with us. With me and my husband and our three kids and my husbands little sister, and my brother? There are already seven people in this house. We don't have the money either." They both knew that was a lie. Aside from the fact that Lucas was a best selling author and Peyton's label was doing amazingly well Derek had military benefits coming in, and on top of all that Lucas and Peyton (along with Lilly) had been left nearly everything in Karen and in Andy's will. They both knew that they had the money.

"I know it sounds bad Peyton, but she doesn't have anyone else. Her mother died last winter and she didn't have any friends outside the company, and the ones' she had inside the company dropped her when the company did. She had no family, no friends, no job, no place to live and no money. You took Derek in when he was in her situation."

"Derek is my brother!" Peyton exclaimed, standing up. "She isn't. She's Lucas' ex-fiancée."

"She was also his editor, and she is a lot of the reason that Lucas is where he is, career wise."

Peyton sat back down and looked at her friend. "You really are serious, aren't you?" Haley only nodded. Peyton sighed, in all reality, she knew she was beat, and not because of anything that Haley had said, but because of everything she hadn't. Mostly that Lucas would want this. If it was Lucas sitting here, in his heart, he would want to help her out. And she knew that they needed the help. There were now officially four kids in this house, three of them under one and all of them under eight. Derek got a job at an army base nearby, and he would be working days as soon as school started up. Lucas was in no shape to do anything other than grieve, and Peyton honestly didn't know how bad he was going to get. And there was no way in hell that Peyton could take care of four children by herself. Especially not once she officially went off her maternity leave in a week and a half. She was slightly ashamed to admit it, but she needed someone to help. "You so owe me. And you're giving me Nathan to help with any moving, and the painting, for Lilly and Lindsay."

"So you'll talk to her?"

"I'll go over in the morning." Peyton sighed reluctantly. "You have to spend the night though, because I'm not leaving here unless I know that there are at least two people here."

"Done." Haley readily agreed.

"Where's she staying?" Peyton rolled her eyes. She honestly could not believe that this was happening.

"Room 321 at the Westpark Hotel. Thank you so much Peyton. This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah Haley James." Peyton hugged her before she rolled her eyes and pulled Haley into a hug. "I'm going to bed, apparently, I have a big day ahead of me, thank you very much."

"Peyton?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth Haley. I can't lie. And if he says that he doesn't want her here, she's not coming." Peyton said answering the unspoken question.

"He won't."

"I know." Peyton frowned before she walked back upstairs, leaving Haley to one of the extra guest bedroom. "Hey Luke." Peyton whispered as she walked into her bedroom, walking through the absolute darkness until she found the bed and laid down on it, curling up next to her husband.

He wasn't asleep. She'd known he wouldn't be. "Hey Peyton." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. "I heard you and Haley talking."

"How much?" She whispered, molding herself closer to him, knowing that he needed the contact.

"Enough. And I just… Thank you. For everything. For being you. For wearing faded old concert tee's and worn pairs of jeans, for being an amazing mother and worrying about Avery until there's no more room to worry. For making it so easy to love you. And thank you so damn much for just loving me back. You take my pain away Peyt. And I don't what I would have done this week if you weren't here with me. Because it's like everyone is saying that they feel so bad for me, and I just want to scream at them and tell them that they don't have a clue, and other times I just want to die. But looking at you pulls me back. And it reminds me of all that's good, and I love you so much more than I will ever be able to tell you, no matter how long I have to do that, Peyton Elisabeth Scott." He was still whispering, and Peyton felt his hot tears falling onto her back. "I love you so much." Peyton turned herself around so that she was facing him, and then she pressed her lips to his trying to pour every ounce of feeling that she had and all the love she could give him into that kiss. He kissed her back vigorously, running his hands though her golden hair.

"I will always love you Lucas Scott. No matter what. You are the love of my life, and I couldn't live without you, so don't do anything stupid Luke. I will always be here for you." Peyton whispered after she had pulled away from him.

He sighed into her hair. "I know. God, I love you so much." And with that he pulled her back into his arms, as close as it was physically possible to be, and fell asleep.

September 1st, 2012

Tree Hill North Carolina

Peyton and Lucas Scott's Bedroom

For the first time in her life Peyton Sawyer was incredibly happy to be woken up by the cries of her daughter. If nothing else they brought he back to some since of normalcy. She got, as she always did and made her way quickly to Bailey's room, where she was shocked to find her still asleep. But the shock only lasted until the panic flew threw her. There was only one other baby girl that could be crying. She sprinted into Avery's room; terrified of what she would find that could make Avery cry. Avery never cried. As soon as she entered the room though, the infant stopped crying, reaching out one impossibly tiny hand in Peyton's direction. Peyton smiled, all worry gone from her system as she picked up the little girl. She knew what was wrong, now at least. She hadn't actually spent any quality time with Avery since the accident, which was a slightly large change from the amount of time she had spent with her before. But with Bailey and Brody constantly crying for attention that was for the first time in their short lives, directed not at them, Peyton had been spending most of her time keeping them happy.

Peyton rocked her daughter gently in her arms, kissing the top of her head before she made her way down to the kitchen. Haley was already down stairs with Brody, and as soon as she stepped foot into the kitchen she heard Bailey's cries, letting them both know that she was awake, now.

"I'll go get her." Haley said, smiling as she rushed back up the stairs, Brody still in her arms.

Peyton laughed, still holding her daughter. "You're Aunt Haley sucking up now, because she wants me to do something for her." Peyton explained to Avery, talking to her as she moved around the kitchen, getting breakfast for them both, and Avery's HCM medication. She made the bottle quickly; she could probably do it in her sleep by now, and then mixed in the medication, shaking it for a minute before she put it up to her daughter's mouth. "God," she whispered, looking at her daughter, "I was so worried about you when you were born. They came in, and they told us that Bails and Brod were just great, but you were having some trouble breathing, and your heart wasn't right. I've never been so terrified in my life." Peyton was nearing tears when she heard Haley come into the room.

"Peyton, she's fine." Haley whispered, putting both Brody and Bailey down. "She's going to be fine."

"I know." Peyton choked out, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome her. "I just look at her, and I just can't imagine a life without her. If something happens to her, I honestly don't know what I'd do."

"Oh, Peyton, I know this has to be hard on you." Haley said, looking at her niece. She didn't look sick, but the HCM and her lung problems, still evident from when she was born put her at high risk for any number of problems, and that scared the shit out of Peyton.

"I have to bring her today, I can't leave her."

"I figured." Haley nodded. "You know it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then, I'm going to go as soon as I get dressed, okay?" Peyton asked, looking over at Haley.

"Peyton, don't go if you don't want to. I know I kind of pushed it on you yesterday, but, you don't…"

Peyton cut her off, smiling. "No, Haley, you were right, I owe her at least an offer." Peyton smiled again before she walked back upstairs and into her bedroom, Avery still in her arms. She smiled as she met her husband eyes. "Morning Lucas."

"Morning Peyton." He smiled, nodding her over to him and gently taking Avery from her. "You still scared?"

"Terrified." She admitted, leaning into him. "Now let's talk about Avery…"

"You're worried about Lindsay? Because you can't possibly be worried about me, at least not about me and Lindsay. You have got to know that I would never, ever."

"I know." She sighed twirling her fingers in Avery's curly brown hair. "I know."

"When are you heading over?"

"After I get ready and after I get Avery ready."

"Do you want me to come with you?" His question was genuine, but Peyton knew without a doubt this she had to do this alone if she wanted Lindsay to think that she was sincere in her offer, not being pushed by Lucas, or Haley. She told him that and then kissed him quickly on the nose.

"I go to go take a shower; watch Avery for me, okay?"

"Another nightmare?" He asked, frowning when she didn't meet his eyes. They were the same nightmares she had had when she was pregnant, but now it was just Avery. "She's fine." He said, confidently, kissing her. "And I will watch her, and then I think I'm going back to bed." He admitted.

"Lucas."

"I'm just tired, Peyton. That's all. I'm going to take a quick nap, and then I'll paint Lilly's room and get her new stuff in it, to surprise her tonight."

"Do we have extra stuff for a nursery?" Peyton asked, defeat in her voice.

"We don't. Nathan and Haley have Jamie's stuff though, why?" He was clearly confused.

"Get it from them, and do the two rooms downstairs up too. One for Lindsay and one for her baby. If she really doesn't want to come we can just give it back or something but I don't want her coming here and then on top of all the weirdness having to sleep in a guest room. I'm banking on the fact that you can decorate a room she'll like, right?" He honestly didn't know what to say, and he definitely didn't want to get into trouble, and his carefully blank expression showed that. "Just this once I won't get mad at you for knowing her that well Lucas. Make her like the rooms, and I'll call when I find out what the baby is, or when I at least have a color for the nursery, okay?"

"You really are the single most amazing woman in the world, you know that, right?"

She nodded, sighing and then got off the bed and headed into the shower. Less then a half an hour later she was ready, dressed and ready to go dress Avery, when Lilly came running into the bedroom. "Morning Lills." Peyton and Lucas said at the same time, laughing. "What's going on?" Peyton asked, smiling at her.

"Are you going to see Lindsay?" She asked, frowning. "I heard Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley talking about it.

"Yeah, I am honey. Why?"

"Can I come with you?" The question shocked both Lucas and Peyton, but it was Peyton who finally spoke.

"Yeah, sure Hun, who don't you go and take a quick shower and dry your hair, and I'll go get Avery ready. You don't mind going on some errands with me later, do you?" The little girl nodded and left the room and Peyton turned quickly to Lucas. "If they're both going to stay here then they should probably get used to each other again." She said, kissing him one last time before she finally left the room, taking Avery with her. She frowned when she reached the door and found a shopping bag hung on it, but she could only laugh as she read the note, thank god one more time in her head for her amazing friends.

_P. Scott. _The hand scrawled note said, in Brooke's messy handwriting. _Tutor girl told me what you're going to do for Lindsay and I think that it's really nice of you. I can't do much but I can make you all look nice, it's kind of my thing. In the bag are three matching dresses and one little boys' outfit that all are adorable, and match, for a show of solidarity, and all. I don't know who, besides Vree, you're going to bring, so there's clothes for all of the little people. And I know that you're nervous, but Peyton, he loves you. So wear something that he loves on you. You'll be great. _

_Love Ya, _

_B. Davis, soon-to-be Adams. _

Peyton smiled, looking down at Lucas' favorite pair of faded jeans and the shirt that he bought her just because two weeks ago, and the she opened the bag, laughing when she saw three identical pale blue dresses with thick, navy horizontal stripes that started at the bottom and then got thinner until they stopped about six inches up. There were tiny navy bows on the straps, and much to Peyton's amusement two berets and two sets of blue ribbons, along with two sets of Mary Jane Shoes, and a purse for Lilly and a blanket for Avery. She quickly put away Bailey and Brody's clothes, leaving out the matching dress for Avery, and delivering Lilly's dress to her. She quickly dressed Avery, grabbing a diaper bag, and Avery's baby carrier, and then headed out the door.

Her first instinct was the comet. It was her safe place, it was her and Lucas' place, and her daughter had never been in it, so that was where Peyton went, strapping Avery in her car seat, and Putting Lilly in the back, she started the car for the first time in over eight months. To her great relief the car ran perfectly, and it got them to the hotel in just a little under a half hour.

Peyton stopped the car in front of the hotel and got Lilly out, and then she picked her daughter up, grabbing the diaper bag, and slinging it over her shoulder, keeping the small infant in her arms, leaving the baby carrier in her car, needing to feel the warm body that was total hers and Lucas'.

She found the room easily, the hotel wasn't that big, and with one last deep breath, a look at her wedding rings, and then a laugh when she saw her daughter smiling up at her, she knocked on the door, resisting the urge to run when Lindsay opened the door.

**A/N: Okay. Two things that I want to hit on real quick. First of all, this and the next chapters were why this fic is here. I was at work the other day and was just thinking up the conversations between Lindsay and Peyton and Haley and Peyton. Second of all, just want to clarify on Peyton's relationship with her kids. She loves them all equally, and in my mind, she spends equal amounts of time with Brody, and Bailey, but Brody is Lucas' son, and he has a special bond with all the guys because of that. Bailey is really claimed by Brooke, and Brooke (once again in my mind), spends a lot of time watching over her, bring her to work, and babysitting. Peyton has Avery. She worries about her, because she the smallest, and she's sick, and that's why she's always with her. Not because she loves her the most. Thanks! And as always, Review!! Oh, and I was thinking about maybe bringing Jake into the story… what do you think?**


	13. September 1st, 2012

September 1st, 2012

September 1st, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Room 321 at the Westpark Hotel

"Hi, Lindsay." Peyton said, offering up a small smile at the woman, who still looked completely shell shocked.

"Peyton." She said, her eyes drifting down to Peyton's hand, an unfamiliar expression crossing her face when she saw the rings. Sadness? Remembrance? Happiness? Peyton honestly couldn't tell. "Congratulations. How long?"

"A year, October 4th." She smiled, and as Lindsay offered her congratulations again, Peyton decided that she sounded sincere enough, far more sincere than Peyton herself had ever managed to be when Lindsay and Lucas were together. A small blushed swept over the blonde's face as she remembered exactly how awful she had been to Lindsay, the "Man-Face" dig coming straight to mind.

"Peyton, I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" Lindsay asked, confusion evident in her eyes as she stood, half covered by the door, Peyton still outside with Lilly hidden behind her, and Avery in her arms.

"First of all, you can be as mean as you want to me, I probably deserve it, and I talked to Haley last night. She's really worried about you, and she asked me to come over and talk to you." Peyton admitted laughing when Lindsay groaned and muttered something about Haley minding her own business. "That's Haley for you, never knows when to butt out." They both laughed for a little bit before the awkwardness sat back in. "Anyways, she won't let me back into the house until I talk to you, so do you mind if we come in?"

Lindsay looked slightly taken aback by the invitation, but she nodded and stepped back, letting Peyton and the girls walk into the room. It was spotless, just as Peyton had assumed it would be. Lindsay didn't strike her as the type to make a mess anywheres. It was as she walked into the room though that Peyton actually got her first good look at Lindsay. She was definitely pregnant, and probably three or four months along from what Peyton could tell, but she couldn't be sure because the rest of her body looked incredibly to thin. Probably the result of not having enough to eat.

"On second thought," Peyton said, looking around, "Let me take you out to lunch. It's getting pretty late."

"It's eleven thirty Peyton." Lindsay said, looking at her, one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Lilly hasn't eaten breakfast yet." Peyton said, laughing as Lilly made herself visible for the first time, vigorously nodding at Peyton before she turned to look at Lindsay.

"Hi Lindsay." She whispered, looking up at her brother's ex-fiancée.

"Hi Lilly." Lindsay replied, smiling at the young girl. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Sad." She said, frowning. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." She said before turning back to Peyton. "Okay, just let me go throw something on, I can drive, if you want." She added hesitantly.

"The car seat's in the Comet, but I can move it, if you want."

Lindsay nodded, and she reached over to the table, picking up a set of keys and tossing them at Peyton. "You know my car, right?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded, "I'll meet you out there." She left the room, Avery still in her arms, looking up at her, and she quickly grabbed the car seat, and the baby seat, putting that and the diaper bag in the car, and strapping the car seat and Avery into the back, with Lilly next the baby before she let herself into the passenger seat of the car.

It was only a few seconds before Lindsay let herself into car, and then looked at Peyton for a destination. "Frankie's." She said, referring to one of the more casual restaurants on shore. "I'm paying." She added, smiling, rebuffing all of Lindsay's objections.

"So," Lindsay started when they were on the road, "Peyton, your daughter…" She looked over briefly at the other woman, continuing when she nodded. "She's gorgeous, and she's so quiet."

"Thank you and that makes one of them. She's my quiet one, right Lilly?" She smiled when the other girl laughed.

"Twins?" Lindsay asked, looking over at Peyton again, this time with respect, and sympathy in her eyes, along with the confusion.

"Triplets." Peyton admitted. "Avery here's the quiet one. She almost never cries, but her brother and sister sure make up for that. Bailey cries if she isn't in your arms, and I think Brody just does it for fun."

"So you left the crying one's with Lucas and took the quiet one?" Lindsay laughed, and both women were surprised at how easy it was for them to get along, if they tried.

"Very funny." Peyton rolled her eyes good naturedly, "No, I mean Haley is over there this morning and my brother is there all the time actually, so I'm sure they could have handled them all just fine, but Avery's the youngest, and the only one who got Lucas' HCM, and it's just hard, letting her out of my sight sometimes." She looked up at Lindsay and was surprised to see no judgment in her eyes, just sympathy.

"I don't know what I'll do if he's sick." Lindsay said, putting her hand just over her stomach as they waited at a stoplight. "Probably have a mental breakdown."

"He?" Peyton asked, looking over at her. The information had taken her by surprise. It didn't look like she was anywhere's near far enough along to be able to know the gender.

"Yeah. My little boy." She was smiling, and Peyton had to smile along because she remembered those days well. The days when it was just you and the baby, no one else in the world could encroach on your time with your kid, and you were the only person in the world who could always be there.

"How far along are you?" Peyton asked, her jaw dropping when she heard the answer.

"Eight months."

"Congratulations." She tried to keep the shock concealed, and she figured that she did an okay job of it.

Lindsay pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and they all got out. There was no wait at the place, seeing as it was just noon, and they had ordered their food before they had even been there for ten minutes.

"So, Peyton." Lindsay asked, a small smile on her face. "You talked to Haley."

"Yeah." Peyton admitted, "She told me that you were having some problems, with your job and everything."

"It's no big deal. We'll be fine." Lindsay said, though her lies were about as convincing as if they had never been said at all. They both knew that she lying, and that she had no money, no job… no way to take care of an infant.

"Well, I know that you're having a really hard time finding a job, and I just wanted to know if you'd be open to taking a job at the label." That caught Lindsay's attention. She knew that she was barely making it now, with just her, and she desperately need the money. "It's more of a PR job, and you'd being doing a lot of interviews and setting up interviews and publicity, and promoting the artists. Would you be at all interested? I know that an editor does a lot of PR once the book is in stores, and I think that you'd be really good for the job."

"I would be really, interested, if you're serious." Lindsay said, after she took a minuet to digest the information. The food had already come by that point, and Lilly was eating her burger and Avery was drinking a bottle that Peyton had made for her, but neither Lindsay nor Peyton were paying attention to the food.

"I am completely serious. 48 weeks a year, with benefits, and it pays 67,000 a year. What do you think?"

"You don't care that I don't have a place to live or that I'm about to go on maternity leave?" Lindsay asked, skeptically. "Or that I was engaged to your husband?"

"Past is past, and about the maternity leave, I figured that we could work something out. Maybe I could give you a few weeks, and then you could bring him in to work with you? I know that at least Avery'll be coming in with me."

"That sounds amazing, actually. But what about my living arrangement problem? I can start as soon as I find a place, but I don't know when that'll be."

Peyton took a deep breath before continuing, this was the part that she couldn't believe that she was actually doing. "Actually, we have two extra rooms, at our house and Lucas and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in taking them."

"No. Peyton, I couldn't take advantage of you like that. We both know that Lucas wouldn't let me pay rent, and that would be too much."

"I can understand if you don't want the rooms because it's to awkward Lindsay, but if your not taking them because you think we're just being charitable, then don't do that. It would actually be a big help to everyone. There are four kids in our house right now, and I can't do it by myself, even when Derek's helping its really hard. I don't know about Lucas, and having another adult in the house would really be a great help."

"Peyton, are you serious, or is Haley paying you to do this or something? Because I honestly don't think that I can deal with this being a joke. I honestly have nearly nothing to my name. I won't be able to help with anything, money wise for a little while." Lindsay was nearly crying by this point.

"Then you're going help with the non-money related things for awhile. We've got the fiscal stuff worked out already. You can help cook and clean and watch kids. Come on, let's go back to the hotel and grab your stuff, and then I have some errands to run, and then you can come back to the house with me." Peyton smiled reassuringly at Lindsay. "I just have to make a really quick call to Lucas. Meet me in the car." She smiled at her, and then carefully, as if one wrong move would break her, handed Avery over to Lindsay. "You be good, okay baby." Peyton whispered to her daughter before she pulled out her phone and walked away.

Avery was strapped in and all looked well enough when Peyton got back into the car, the same smile plastered on her face that was always there after Lucas told her he loved her.

"Lucas good?" Lindsay asked, knowingly.

"He's great." Peyton said, smiling despite the awkwardness in the car. "He says hi, and he can't wait to see you."

Lindsay smiled, saying nothing, and Peyton was incredibly thankful for that because there was pretty much nothing that she could have said that would have made the situation any less awkward.

"So, do you have any names picked out yet?" Peyton asked, changing the subject.

"Not really." Lindsay admitted.

"Lucas and I didn't pick out names until the morning I went into labor. Brooke came in and forced us to do it, or else we probably wouldn't have had it done, so don't worry about it. You still have about a month until you're due?"

"Two weeks, if I go to term, but my mother and my grandmother and all my aunts and my sister all delivered early, so I'd say about a week." She admitted again, "I really don't know what I was going to do, and I can't thank you enough Peyton."

"Don't worry about it Lindsay. And we have a ton of infant stuff from the 'lets, so don't worry about stuff like that either." She couldn't believe how this day was going. And even more than that she couldn't believe how well she and Lindsay actually got along, as long as they weren't fighting over Lucas.

"Thank you." She said, as warmly as Peyton had ever heard it said, "And I was thinking about names. I have like five picked out."

"Well, let's hear them." Peyton laughed, pulling into the parking lot of the mall. "And well we pick out a name for him, he needs some stuff for his room."

After more than a fair bit of protesting on Lindsay's part and some major convincing and private thoughts on how backwards this entire situation was on Peyton side, Lindsay and Peyton, along with Avery and Lilly, finally made their way into Babies-R-Us.

"Well, for first names I was thinking Keegan, Rowan, Colby, Colm, Bryce, Cooper, Caden, and Carson…"

"That's a pretty nice list." Peyton laughed, grabbing a cart as they walked towards the back of the store, towards the nursery section. "I love Keegan and Rowan. Colby's a nice name, but I knew a guy in LA named Colby and he was a total ass. Colm's pretty cool. Really unique. Brody was almost Bryson, so I like Bryce, Caden reminds me of Camden, Carson's okay, I guess, and Nathan had an Uncle Cooper who had an ongoing affair with Rachel Gatina when he was like thirty and she was seventeen." By the time Peyton was done commenting on Lindsay's name choices they had determined that Lindsay had nothing for the new baby, and they had picked out nearly an entire wardrobe, as well as new toys and a few things thrown in for the Scott babies.

"So we like Keegan, Rowan, Bryce, Colm and Carson?" Lindsay asked, clarifying.

"I like the other names too… Personal stuff really."

"No, those were my favorites too. I liked Cooper, but I have no interest in angering Rachel."

"Don't let Rachel scare you. She's not that frightening, just really intimidating." Peyton said, laughing as she began to move the cart towards the check out. She didn't get much to decorate the nursery mostly because she knew that Lucas and Nathan were probably here earlier today for stuff.

The bill wasn't awful, at least not in Peyton's mind. Four hundred dollars for a completely new wardrobe was fine, and it was about a thousand dollars less than what Brooke would have spent if she was given the chance, which Peyton explained to Lindsay at least four times before Lindsay made Peyton promise that there would be no baby shower from Haley if she took this without complaining. Peyton nodded along, promising her even though they both knew that Haley was near unstoppable when it came to stuff like that. But Lindsay did look like she felt awful about leaning on someone, especially Peyton and Lucas, so much, so Peyton resigned to at least have a talk with Haley about a shower.

Peyton laughed as they got back into the car, she and Lindsay deciding that they would head back to the hotel, grab her stuff and then they would head home. To Lucas. Peyton sighed, tiredness seeping though her system as Lindsay drove back to the hotel, and seeing as she was doing such a selfless thing, she decided to reward herself by letting her mind wander off on its favorite subject, Lucas. She smiled to herself as she pictured her husband in her head, and then again as she remembered last night, and all the other nights when they both thought the other was sleeping and they both lie perfectly still, content to be in each other's arms.

"Peyton?" Lindsay called, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Where were you? Anyways, we're here." Peyton looked around and saw the familiar hotel surrounding her. She could nearly pick out Ellie's room in the near darkness, and she knew that if she looked she would be able to find Ian's old room. She frowned, forcing any thoughts of Psycho Derek out of her mind, and she hurriedly got out of the car, smiling quickly to Lindsay.

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the house then?" She asked, smiling again when she saw Lindsay nod. "Cool." She turned around, grinning as she saw Lilly already out of the car, and she leaned into the car, pulling Avery and her car seat out of the car and grabbing all the things from the trunk. She quickly got both kids and all the things back into the car, and then started the car. She was about to pull the car out of the driveway when she heard the small "Thanks." From where Lindsay's room was. She smiled to herself before pulling the car out and beginning the drive home.

Lucas was waiting outside for her when she got home, and he immediately ran to the car as it pulled in, kissing his wife quickly and welcoming her home before he turned to the trunk, unloading it. "So, how it?" He asked as they, along with Lilly, tagging behind them and Avery in Peyton's arms made their way up the step's and into the house. Darkness was approaching Tree Hill quickly, but even through the pale light Peyton could see the worry in Lucas' eyes.

"It went fine." She replied, nonchalantly. "I figured she needed some time alone to pack, and she'll be over in about an hour I'd guess. Where's Haley?"

"Jamie has the flu." Lucas muttered distractedly. "Is she…okay?" He seemed hesitant to ask.

"Lucas. It's fine to be concerned about her, I'm not going to bite your heard off. And yeah, she's okay. She's about a week away from having her baby, but other than that…" Peyton shrugged. "She doesn't seem like she's getting enough to eat though, so I'm going to get everyone changed for bed, well dinner, if you'll make dinner." Peyton smirked as he obediently nodded, and she kissed him quickly to show her extreme gratitude.

"Brody and Bailey are in their cribs, resting, but I'm sure that they wouldn't mind a visit from their mom." Lucas said, laughing, and Peyton shook her head before she scooped Avery back up and walked upstairs, depositing Avery in her bedroom before she walked quietly to Bailey's room.

Peyton opened the door quietly, just incase her little girl was asleep, and happily found that her eldest daughter was indeed awake. "Hey baby girl." She cooed, picking the blonde baby up and kissing her quickly before she moved them both over to the rocking chair, savoring this time with the small infant. It still amazed her how different each of the three babies were, even at this age. She sat with Bailey in her arms for a few minutes, just rocking her before she remembered that she had two other kids to dress before Lindsay arrived. She carefully got up and moved to the changing table, where she pulled out a clean diaper and quickly put it on her. Pulling her back onto her hip, Peyton then walked over to the closet, looking through the piles of clothes before she found the onesie that she was looking for. It was one of a set that Brooke had made, all three fleece sleepers, all three striped. Bailey's was a pink and fuchsia striped, Brody's a green and orange striped, and Avery's a blue and violet. She quickly dressed her daughter and then grabbed her blanket from her crib, bringing Bailey into Brody's room with her.

She picked Brody up much in the same way as she had Bailey, except that she placed Bailey back into the crib once Brody was out of it. She then slowly walked to Brody's changing table, dressing him quickly and then playing a quick game of peek-a-boo with the small boy, loving every tiny infant smile. She laughed as she pulled him off the table, putting him on one hip, Bailey on the other and they walked into Avery's room. Avery was the quickest to change; no extra bonding time was needed, but Peyton playfully kissed her anyway, dressing her in the sleeper and grabbing her, her blanket, and her brother and sister's blanket's and heading downstairs, leaving Avery in the playpen that she had set up in the living room while she quickly returned upstairs for the other two babies. Once all three kids were in the play pen she called Derek to help her get them into the kitchen. As he always did, Derek rolled his eyes when he saw what she wanted, and then, once again asked her why she couldn't just put them in the kitchen in the first place. And just as always she says that she doesn't like leaving them alone for that long.

Carefully, they make their way downstairs, and into the kitchen, and Peyton's surprised to see the table already set, all eight places. She puts each infant in the tiny supported high chairs, kissing each one softly and then sets to work making dinner with her husband, though she focused more on measuring the formula for the three infants and making Easy Mac for Lilly. Neither of them spoke while they were finishing up, but every once and a while she would be surprised by a kiss, and that kiss said it all. How thankful he was for what she was doing, what a good mother she was, and how much she loved him and he, her. As soon as the table was set with all the food and the bottles were in the fridge, Peyton ran upstairs, changing quickly into a pair of flannel Ravens pants and one of Lucas sweatshirts. She took one quick look at herself in the mirror before she headed back downstairs, the door bell ringing when she was halfway there. She half ran into the kitchen, anxiety building in the pit of her stomach, as she ran into the kitchen, and straight into her husband's arms. "I love you." He whispered fiercely before he followed her into the living room, frowning slightly when she pushed him back into the kitchen.

Peyton once again took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello, Lindsay, come on in." She smiled warmly, taking the one worn bag out of her hands and laying it down next to the door before she led them both into the kitchen. Peyton had to smile at what they walked into. Lucas was sitting on the floor, his back against the fridge, a blanket underneath him, and all three kids around him. Avery was lying on the blanket at his feet, Bailey and Brody were both in his lap, squirming. Lucas looked up when he saw the two women walk in, and he waited for Peyton to grab Avery and Bailey before he got up, surprised to see that Peyton had handed Avery to Lindsay.

"Hi Lindsay." Lucas said, awkwardly. As far as he knew Peyton didn't let anyone touch Avery, besides him of course.

"Hey Lucas. Your kids are beautiful. And Avery at least is so well behaved." It was unbelievably awkward in the kitchen at that moment, but the three knew to ignore it. There really was no way to get around it, only time would heal it.

"Thanks. Peyton said you met Avery. This," He to the little boy in his arms, "Is our son, Brody Keith."

"And this is Bailey Elisabeth." Peyton finished, smiling at Lindsay, walking over to the fridge and taking out the bottles with a free hand. She handed one to Lucas and then put the other two on the table. "Here," She said, holding out Bailey. "Avery doesn't eat well, you can feed Bailey." The two switched infants and in no time they were fed and the babies were back in their infant carriers.

"Derek, Lilly. Dinner!" Lucas called, and nearly immediately both came running down the stairs, Lilly with a slight smile in Lindsay's direction, and Derek with a polite introduction, and a small smile that had both Lucas and Peyton curiously reeling. And that was how the rest of the night went. Lucas and Lindsay talking about as little as possible, Peyton trying to include her, but feeling more than a bit lost, Lilly acting as if nothing was weird, and Derek smiling at Lindsay as if there was nothing better in the world. It wasn't normal, but it was Tree Hill.

**A/N: Okay. So here's what I decided on for Jake. I'm bringing him in for a very small amount of time for a very specific reason, and then he'll be gone. Hmm. What else? Oh, Lindsay and Peyton. Mostly, Peyton feels guilty for the wedding and Lindsay's job, and she her being a new mother, Lindsay being pregnant really is making her feel worse about her situation, and that's she wanted to help her. Also, I always kind of thought that Lindsay and Peyton would get along pretty well if Lucas wasn't a problem, and the way I see it he isn't. Peyton trusts him and his love for her, and Lindsay can clearly see that he is taken and very, very happy with his wife. As for Lucas' happiness in general. Peyton saves him. He isn't happy go lucky, but he's not overly depressed either, in my mind mostly because he has so much going on. It's like Peyton pulls him out of his depression, and what's going on keeps him out. Oh, and I think I'm going to skip about a month between now and the next chapter, which means that the bay will already be born. Review please, and I would love help with Lindsay's baby's name!**


	14. October 4th, 2012

October 4th, 2012

**A/N: Slight 6.01 spoilers **

October 4th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Red Bedroom Records

Peyton Scott forced her head down to her desk, burying her head in her arms as she listened to yet another demo. This one was startlingly similar to the one before that. And the one before that, not that the music itself was remotely similar, they just had the same feel to them. Both just felt wrong. Neither had a good message (in fact, Peyton was nearly positive that one actually was promoting drugs), and they just had an unfinished feel. Both demos made their way into the trash and the blonde producer mindlessly pushed another CD into her stereo, confused when she heard not melodies, but wails. And not the normal wails that young bands and artists tended to produce, but infant wails. Her eyes flickered over to the playpen and the bassinette in the next room over, and her overwhelmed looking assistant, who was currently trying to organize the constantly incoming demo's, schedule a lunch meeting with a few promising bands, update Mia on her record sales, and on top of that, she was juggling two infants.

Peyton got up, a smile on her face on as she muted her stereo and pulled her blonde hair out of a messy bun, running her hand through it before she walked out the door and laughing, took Avery out of her assistants hands, balancing the now smiling infant on hip before she took Sawyer out of the bassinette and placed him in her other arm. God, that kid had a pair of lungs on him. It was absolutely amazing how much he could cry.

This was only Lindsay's second day back in the office since Sawyer Rowan Strauss had been born on September 5th, 2012. And apparently, she was "Out with Mia's Press Secretary, Call if SRS needs anything. Be back by one.", at least, according to the note taped onto the door to Lindsay's new office, that's where she was. And it was just nearing twelve thirty.

The thought of the time immediately perked Peyton up, as she realized that she only had two and a half more hours until she could go home, and properly celebrate her anniversary with her husband, when he got home from practice, at least. She had the entire night planned perfectly, just her and Lucas for the night. Brooke and Chase were going to be watching Avery, Bailey and Brody for the night, and Lindsay and Sawyer, along with Derek, who much to Lucas and Peyton, and probably Lindsay's, amazement, and amusement, had become really close with Lindsay, and spent more time with her these days, then he did with Peyton. But no matter what everyone else was doing tonight, Peyton knew exactly what she and Lucas were going to be doing.

But she knew she still had about fifty demo's to go though before she could even contemplate leaving, so she quickly brought a now sleeping Sawyer back into the front room and placed him carefully in his bassinette, just in time to hear someone walk into the door. She would have known the voice in an instant, and she knew that was all it would take for her to have a screaming headache. An instant.

"Hello John." She sighed, turning around to face her ex-boss and her first artists' new producer. "Can I help you?"

Obviously, he was ignoring her flippant attitude as he walked closer to her. "You know," he started, looking at the light blue bassinette and the playpen in the corner, "Babies aren't the best thing to have when you walk into a label's office. Tiny infants tend to scare away hard rockers. And they cry." As if on cue a small whimper was heard from Peyton's office. She was hesitant to bring John into her office, or anywhere near her daughter, but seeing as she knew Mia needed him, she rolled her eyes and held the door to her personal office open, letting John walk in. The blonde hurriedly walked over to where her daughter was lying on the floor, on one of the quilts that Peyton had gotten from Karen, Peyton side up, and scooped her into her arms, hushing the small infant as she rocked her quietly in her arms. She was just about to sit down and figure out what on earth her ex-boss from hell could possibly want from her when her husband burst though the doors, face red, dressed in his Raven's Coach tee, with one baby carrier in each hand.

"Hi Lucas." Peyton laughed, rolling her eyes at her disheveled looking husband of one year, today. "Nice of you to drop by."

"I'm sorry Peyt, I didn't know you were in a meeting-" He started, looking over at John, who was comfortably sitting in his seat, watching the entire scene with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Peyton smiled, getting up and walking over to him, Avery still in her arms as she quickly kissed him. "Happy Anniversary."

"You too, wifey." He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "You like the flowers?" He gestured to the overflowing vase of yellow Celandine's.

"They're beautiful Luke." She nodded smiling at him, John all but forgotten.

**"**They're supposed to represent joys to come, so I thought they'd be appropriate." He smiled, thinking of all the anniversaries after this one that they would share.

"I know." Peyton admitted, sheepishly. "I googled them this morning, when I probably should have been looking at demo's. So thanks to you, and your overly thoughtful gestures, it's going to be a little later than I thought when I get home."

"That's okay; actually, I was just coming over to tell you that I don't know when I'll be home." Lucas admitted.

"What happened?" Peyton noticed now that they're was a look of worry in her husband's eyes, and that Bailey was with him, when she was supposed to be with Brooke today, "Is Broke okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. There was a meeting that she had to go to and she was running late and she felt awful leaving Bailey with Millie, even though Millie said she would watch her, so I went over and picked her up an hour ago. No, actually, I have go to the hospital." He watched Peyton's eyes pop opened with fear and he kissed her, reassuringly. "Q did something stupid I guess and I need to go over there and talk with his doctor about playing and, I just don't know how long this is going to take. But I promise you that I will be home tonight."

"Lucas, don't worry about it. I know you just got everything worked out with your suspension and this had got to be awful. I'll just head over to Haley's tonight."

Lucas looked absolutely appalled at the thought, "You, Peyton Scott will do no such thing. I will be home by five. And I'm going to leave you to your meeting so that you can be home too."

"At least let me take Brody and Bailey. You don't need to be carrying them around a hospital."

Lucas nodded, "If you're sure… I love you Peyt."

"Love you too Lucas." She smiled, watching her husband walk out of her office, leaving her with her three children and John. She quickly pulled out her cell, calling Haley and quickly asked her to pick Lilly up from school with Jamie. Once that was taken care of she picked up both baby carriers and Avery and walked back over to her desk area, digging around in the small closet before she found what she was looking for, three small infant rockers. She was well aware that John was probably laughing his ass off as she quickly set up all three seats well keeping tabs on all three four month olds. But it wasn't as if she hadn't done this before. There was a reason that these were the bouncers that she kept in her office. The were custom made, and of course from Brooke, and even though Peyton disliked using overly expensive things for her kids, these were just something that she couldn't say no to. They were easy to set up, east to store, and they looked cute. They were actually from Mia, Haley and Brooke, and each one had the signature of one artist that she loved. Bailey's had Haley's Avery's had Mia's and somehow or another, they had gotten Jake's on Brody's. She laughed quietly as she brought all three chairs over to her desk, sliding a near asleep Brody into one, rolling her eyes at the miniature Raven jersey that she was sure Brooke had had made for him. She had an awful habit of buying her children new clothes every chance that she could. She slid Bailey into her bouncer next, making sure that it was close enough to her foot that Peyton could rest her ankle on the edge and gently rock the baby, making sure that she didn't cry. Avery stayed in her arms.

"Well, congratulations are in order, I guess." John said, smirking at Peyton as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, thank you." She didn't sound extremely grateful.

"Don't I get an introduction?"

She rolled her eyes again as she quickly gave each infants name to John, sighing when he asked yet another question. "And the little boy outside?"

"His names' Sawyer Rowan and he's my PR Consultant's newborn. She's out at a meeting and should be back any minute. Now, if we're done with the formalities, can you please tell me what you are doing here in the first place?"

"Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer." John sighed, shaking his head.

"It's Scott now." Peyton bit back, scowling at him. "Peyton Scott."

"Very well then. Scott. I didn't come down to be a problem. I just have a demo for you. The artist sent it to me, to give to you. I guess he didn't realize that you are no longer an employee of Sire Records." There was a bitter note laced through the entire statement, and Peyton smirked as she realized why.

"Or maybe he wanted to embarrass you by making you realize that I am doing something good here. I being successful and I'm doing it the right way, with no buttons undone." Peyton smirked, but it left her face when she realized that he wasn't. He was sitting across from her, gazing at her children, at her left hand, and at the picture of her and Lucas and the kids, and then the one right next to it with Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Brooke, Chase, Derek, Rachel, Owen, Lindsay, herself, Lucas, the three kids, Lilly, Deb, Skills, Mouth and Millicent. He was still silent when he got up and made his way around the desk, and Peyton instinctually moved herself so that she was standing in front of her kids, until she looked up and saw his face.

It was completely shrouded in sadness, and pity, and if Peyton hadn't have known what an ass he was, she would have almost felt sorry for the man.

"Look," he began, moving back to his seat. "I didn't just come down here to give you that demo, you're right. I came down here to offer you a position back at Sire Records. And we want you back Sawy- Scott. But I need to tell you something before I ask you, because I know that I've pretty much been an ass to you since the day you started your internship. But I need you to listen to me, because I see a lot of promise in you, and I know that you could come out to LA and do amazing things for the music industry. But before you even consider the offer, and all its benefits, and the money and the fame and the concerts I just need you to know that you've got it. You have what people spend their entire lives searching for. You have a husband who loves you, not who loves you and his other girlfriend, or a husband who loves how you look and how you are in bed, but who sends corny flowers with special meanings to you on your anniversary. You have three kids who are the cutest kids I've ever seen, well, not on television, and friends who care about each other. So, yeah, you could do great things for the music industry in LA, but you can do good things for it here and more than that, you can do amazing things for your family here. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave now, and I'm going to back to LA. And then I'm going to tell the board that you refused to see me and that I left the demo for you, but if they wanted to offer you a job, they should send someone who you don't hate. And then, someone'll be in touch. And don't get me wrong, this job is an amazing opportunity that will open up hundreds of door for you. So think about it. And then make the right choice." John finished up, looking up to meet Peyton's gaze, and laughing at her stunned expression. "What? I was a good guy once upon a time, just ask my ex-wife, and my kid. It's the once upon a time that kills you though." He threw one last smile Peyton's way before he got up, tossed a demo on her desk and then left.

"John?" Peyton said tentatively, "Thank you, for everything you may not have been the bets person to me, but no one will ever be able to say that you weren't the one who made me into someone who could survive in the business, even if doing becoming that person nearly killed me. And I'll listen to the demo."

"Thanks Scott. And I swear to god, if you ever tell anyone we had this conversation, I will kill you." And then he turned on his heals and walked out of the office, leaving only the demo and Peyton's memories as evidence of his visit.

Peyton was still in a slightly shocked, and now slightly nervous mood, though that emotion was for an entire different reason, when she got home later that afternoon, alone. Bailey, Brody and Avery were at Brooke's house for the night; well, at least until Peyton called crying for her babies, as Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Chase were all betting would happen. She changed quickly out of the deep purple dress she had been wearing for work and into a white blouse pair of dark jeans, heading quickly into the office, where Lucas' anniversary present sat, waiting to be wrapped. She smiled as she looked once again at the framed drawings. She knew that it wasn't what most men would like for their one year anniversary, but after the year that they'd had, she knew that her husband would absolutely love the hand drawn pictures of Avery, Brody, Bailey and Lilly, of her and Lucas, of just her, and one of their entire group of friends that was actually a copy of the one that sat on her desk. She pulled the wrapping paper out and began meticulously packaging each frame, and she was about halfway done when she heard the door open, and a "Happy Anniversay.", in her husband's voice from the hallway.

"Go back out," She called; laughing as she quickly cleared her desk of the present as she heard him reply.

"Why, the mailman here again?" He asked, and she heard him walking closer to the door, a smile in his voice. Obviously, Q was okay.

"No, he just put on his pants and jumped out the window. But he left an anniversary present that I haven't wrapped." Her voice lost all it's sarcasm as she leaned in to kiss him. "Hi baby."

"Hi wifey." He laughed, kissing her and pulling back, pulling the bouquet of flowers out from behind Peyton's back and showing them to her. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful." Peyton said, examining the white flowers that he held. They were beautiful, as beautiful as the flowers that she had gotten that morning, and she was sure that they had some kind of meaning to them to.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Lucas sighed, as the couple made their way into the kitchen, smiling.

"Time goes fast when you get what you wish for." Peyton responded simply, leaving his embrace for a second to grab something in the cupboard, what though, Lucas wasn't sure, as she returned empty handed.

"Is it Peyton, is it everything you wished for?" Lucas asked, pulling his wife back to him. He knew that she loved him but there were still moments that he wondered whether this life was what she wanted. Married with kids at twenty three.

"Would you make fun of me for being a dork if I said it was more?" She laughed, kissing him quickly.

"Yes." He laughed, kissing her back with as much fervor. "I made dinner reservations for tonight." He added, smiling at her. He knew that it wasn't much, but it was at least a simply gesture to show her at least a little bit about how much he loved her.

"Actually, I was hoping we could stay in tonight. Have a quiet dinner, kiss awhile." She smirked mischievously, "Plus, there's a chance that I may be rocking some pretty dirty girl lingerie under these jeans."

Lucas sighed, a smile forming on his face. "I think I need to sit down."

"No way Mr. Scott," Peyton laughed, pulling him back towards her, "I think that you are going to help me make dinner.

Lucas complied happily, and set to work with his wife making dinner, his happiness growing by the second, Peyton's happiness however seemed to be slowly shirking, and though he had asked her about what was going on several time, Lucas still had no idea what was wrong.

Eventually, Lucas gave up asking altogether, deciding that he was either being really paranoid, or she didn't want to talk about today and ruin the good mood, probably something had happened at work, so he relaxed, smiling when he remembered that she hadn't gotten her present yet, and he didn't have him. He nearly saw the old spark of light in her eyes when he mentioned this and she left for the office, returning a few minutes later with a box full of wrapped gifts.

"Peyton," He sighed when he saw the amounts of packages in the box.

"I didn't break the rules." She said indignantly, knowing that he would have not been happy if she had spent more than fifty dollars on his gift. She hadn't the only thing she had had to buy were the frames. She gave him his present first and she could almost see the tears in his eyes as he saw first the sketch of Bailey, if what he knew to be Clothes over Bros, and then of Brody, dressed in his miniature Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt, lying on top of the comet, and then of Avery, on her blanket, on the floor of Peyton's office, smiling. He kissed her fiercely when he saw the drawing of them, happily embracing on the river court, and then again when he saw the picture of Lilly, Karen and Andy, and the one of Karen and Keith, and he had to laugh when he saw the huge group picture that was last.

"I love them, Peyton. And I you. God I love you." He smiled when he saw her smile back at him, and then laughed as her grin grew more pronounced when he pulled out a small jewelry box and handed that to her. "I wish that I could have given you something a little bit more tome consuming, but I really think you're going to like it. It was my mother's, for me, and I had yours put in.

Peyton had to hold back a gasp as she saw the necklace. "Wow Luke." Was all she could muster as she looked at he piece, admiring both birthstones and the way they seemed to melt together on to of the small heart.

"Flip it over Peyton." Lucas softly instructed, smiling as she did so and he saw a tear slip out of her eye as she read the inscription that he had been debating over for weeks. He had at first wanted _I'm going to love you forever Peyton Scott, _but after realizing that the back of the necklace wasn't near big enough, he had decided on three simple letters. TLA. And from the look on his wife's face, he knew that he had made the right decision. "I am so happy that you are my wife Peyton Elisabeth Scott. I love you, and I'm going to love you until the very last day of forever Peyt."

"Lucas Scott, I love you too." She replied simply, moving into his lap and kissing him.

Three hours later, as they lay in their bed, in each other's arms, they both knew that this was it. That they were each other's forever. But Peyton knew that even though they had an entire future to look forward to with each other, there were still some secrets from the past that needed to be told.

"Lucas?" Peyton whispered, knowing full well that her husband was fully awake.

"Yeah Peyton?" He asked, pulling her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, frowning when she wormed her way out of his arms to look him in the eyes.

"We need to talk about something."

"About what's been bothering you all night?" They both knew that her reassurances throughout the night had been fruitless.

"Yeah." She admitted, leaning back into his arms, avoiding his eyes.

"Did something happen at work?"

"Yeah." She repeated, not sure how she was going to explain herself. It wasn't like he hadn't done the exact same thing, but at least she had known about it.

"Is everything okay Peyton?" The worry and fear was evident in his voice and his eyes. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, yes, yeah baby, of course we are. You just have to know that what happened was years ago, and I just have to tell you because I don't know if he'll bring it up." She was rambling, but at least Lucas seemed less worried, no less stressed, but less worried.

"What happened Peyt?"

"Well, you know that John stopped by today, to give me a demo to listen to, well, and to offer me a new job in LA, but don't worry, when they officially ask I'm definitely turning them down, anyways, I put the demo in after he left, mostly because he had just given this really weird speech about how happy I was and how fame shouldn't get in the way of that, and he asked me too, but it was really, really promising, and it sounded a little familiar, so I looked at the Artist information, and it was Jake's demo." She felt Lucas tense when she mentioned her ex-love's name, much in the same way as she assumed that she had before Lindsay had moved in with them.

"Is he coming up to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked, and Peyton remembered that Jake and Lucas had been friends before he left.

"Yeah." Peyton nodded, Jenny just turned eight, and Niki's in some trouble, so Jake thought that it would be good for them to get out of Savannah and come home for a bit, and this was just a really great opportunity."

"That's great. God, it's been forever since we've seen him. Junior year." Lucas frowned when Peyton didn't respond, turning to find her sitting beside him, her eyes clenched shut. "Blondie, what's wrong? No matter what it is, you can tell me." He knew that she hadn't cheated on him, and that she and Jake were over, so he was sure that what ever she had to say seemed worse in her mind.

"Actually no. After the shooting I was just scared, and alone and kind of dating Pete Wentz, and I missed having someone love me, and then my dad gave this really nice speech about following your heart before you really are with some one." Peyton and Lucas both had to laugh at that, because it was seriously ironic that Larry took that moment to tell Peyton to wait for love until she had sex, especially since she and Nathan had been sleeping together since freshman year. "Anyways, Pete had just left me this ticket to Chicago, and I went to the airport, and I was going to go, and then I saw this flight for Savannah had an open seat, and I just didn't think, and I called Jake and asked him if I could come down, and then I flew down, and asked him to marry me." Peyton couldn't have looked at Lucas' eyes if she had wanted to, and it wasn't like she could, seeing as as soon as she finished speaking, the phone rang, and Lucas immediately lunged out of bed grabbing the phone and nodding a few times to himself before muttered an "Okay." And hung up, leaving the room in a stony silence. "Lucas."

"Peyton, I have to go pick up the kids, Brooke just got a call from the adoption agency, and they have a baby for her and Chase, and they have to be on the next flight out." Lucas said, his voice hard and cold before he left the room, leaving his wife shocked into silence on their bed.

"I love you Luke." She cried out weakly, hoping that he would at least respond, and it was all that she could do to contain her tears when she heard nothing. Peyton let herself sink into the pillow, and the sobs overtake her, and she gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her up to them a few seconds later.

"I am still going to love you forever Peyton Scott." Lucas said weakly, tears running down his face as he quickly kissed her. "We can talk a little bit more when I get back, but I will always love you, as long as you'll have me." He kissed her once more before he really left the room, and made his way downstairs to pick up the kids.

**A/N: Okay, firstly, disclaimer. I don't own OTH, and I don't own any of the dialogue from when Lucas gets home either, that's my slight tribute to the awesomeness that was last night's episode. How amazing was that? Anyways, sorry about the long wait for an UD, I have been super busy, and honestly, kind of uninspired. Hope this kind of made up for it…. Review and tell me what you think, 70 Review would make my week. Speaking of, school starts back up this week, so I'm not sure how frequent the UD's are going to be from now on. **


	15. October 5th, 2012

October 5th, 2012

October 5th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Peyton and Lucas Scott's Living Room

"So, would you like to tell me exactly what happened?" Lucas Scott asked, startling his half asleep wife. Peyton looked up, pulling her half asleep body into an upright position and then promptly falling back into the pillow strewn, fluffy white bed that was a bit like a cloud. Lucas laughed which Peyton took as an extremely good sign, even though she knew that if she really listened she'd hear the pain behind the laugh, welded into the seemingly offhand response, and then fell back into the bed with her. "Peyt, I'm not mad Hun, I just want to know what happened."

He sounded desperate and broken, and Peyton was sure that if she had have looked up she would have seen the face of a begging man. And it wasn't as if she had anything to hide. Really…

"You remember that weekend at Rachel's cottage, right?" Peyton started, deciding that maybe she should just start from the beginning. She had never told anyone that she had ever been down to see Jake, and despite the fact that she knew in her heart that she had done nothing wrong, it was still hard to tell it, even after all this time.

"Yeah." Her husband whispered, lying down next to her and placing something in her arms. Peyton looked up to find Avery curling into the down comforter. She instantly scooped her into her arms, sitting up and then leaning into Luke, smiling softly as his fingers intertwined with hers.

Still not looking up from her daughter, Peyton continued. "Well, then you remember the Pete thing, and how he showed up and we got pretty close that weekend. Well, I got back and my dad was there for the first time in forever, and between that and the distance that was constantly separating us we weren't really doing so hot, so he called me one night, well, his manager called, and told me that there was a plane ticket to Chicago waiting for me at the airport, and that Pete would love to have me there for the weekend. I wasn't go, we just didn't feel right, but then my dad came in and he gave me this speech about how much he loved me, and how much he loved my mom and how he just wanted me to be happy, and have what he had with her because he just loved her so much, and she made him so happy, and he wanted that for me. And I was lonely and scared missing Brooke and after the shooting, it was just awkward for me to be around you, because of the kiss, and I just felt like I was missing something, and I just realized that I never felt like that when Jake was around. Jake made me feel like someone cared about me, like I mattered. So I called him and asked him if it would be okay if I came down, he said yes, and when I saw him in that airport, with Jenny, I just felt like everything might be okay again. It had been awhile since I had felt that, and then I had it for a few days. He took me out and I got to spend time with him and Jenny and I just had a great time. And then Jenny called me 'mama'." She paused when she felt Luke's sharp intake of breath, and she gently pulled their intertwined hands up to where Avery was resting quietly on the sheets. "And I just kind of lost it Lucas. I needed to be loved by someone, and Jenny and Jake were my family once, and I was so sure that we could be a family again, so I asked him to marry me, and he said yes." Peyt let out a small sad, laugh when she said this, and she felt a tear on the back of her neck as she was sure Lucas was picturing her future with Jake and Jenny. Because they both knew that she could have been happy.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, bracing himself for the answer, but not quite pulling away from her.

"I said I love you." She shook her head softly, simultaneously running her fingers though her daughters thin hair. "I went to bed and it perfect, and I woke up, and Jake was just looking at me, like something was wrong, and he told me that I said I love you in my sleep. And that we couldn't do this."

"Why would you saying 'I love you' make him change his mind?" Lucas wanted so badly to be mad at her more promising to spend the rest of her life with Jake, and for being happy with a daughter that wasn't his, but he knew that he couldn't be, because Jake had been there for Peyton when he hadn't. Jake had been there when Peyton was so out of control that he was afraid for her, and Jake was there when Lucas was so wrapped up in Brooke and getting Brooke back that he hadn't even looked back at her. So he would have liked to be mad at her, but he couldn't because he knew he owed Jake that much, he knew he owed Peyton that much.

"I said 'I love you Lucas.' Not Jake. I didn't say Jake's name in my sleep, I said yours, and he was so sweet about it. He was heartbroken, but he just told me that I needed to work it out with you, and if I did that and I still wanted him, he would be there. But we both knew that I had to go home, and I had to face what I had been running from ever since Ellie had made me look back at my life a little, and what I really realized during the shooting. I fell back in love with you. Or, more accurately, I stopped pretending that I wasn't in love with you. But Brooke was my best friend and I loved her, love her, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. And I told her that. Right before I told her I was in love with you, and she slapped me. We didn't really talk again until Prom. And that's it. I didn't really talk to him after that, not until I talked to him today about signing with my label."

Lucas sighed, pulling his wife closer to him, careful not to disrupt the sleeping infant lying between them. Sighing, he kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away and left the room shrouded in silence.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, and Peyton could almost see the contemplating look on his face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you after the shooting."

"Lucas, you had more going on than I did."

"No, after. I made time for Brooke. But not you." He was silent for another few minutes before he began to speak again. "So, since we're sharing about near marriages, we should probably talk about Lindsay and me. And you and me." He tried to put some humor into the conversation, but they both knew that this was going to be a heavy night. They had been married for a year, and they had still not actually talked about the editor living downstairs, or their breakup. It had just been taboo, and even though they knew that they had to talk about it sometime, it had just never seemed like the correct time.

Peyton nodded, moving to get up before her husband started talking. "I'm going to go put Avery to bed. It's two in the morning. Actually, we should probably feed them." Lucas nodded and got up after his wife, carefully trying to get Bailey out of her crib while Peyton did the same with Brody.

The triplets midnight bottle wasn't something that normally was particularly painful for Peyton and Lucas. Getting up was never fun, but once there downstairs actually holding them, laughing with each other, it was the only pure family time that they had these days, and it was normally quite enjoyable. Not today. Today it was tense. Peyton was the one who finally spoke again, after all three infants had been put back to bed, and she and Lucas were alone in the living room. She hesitantly slid into his lap, smiling with relief when she felt Lucas' arms wrap around her.

"This isn't going to change anything, is it?" She whispered, afraid to look him in the eye because she was happy, and happy wasn't something that she had previously been a lot of. She would gladly vouch to not have this conversation if having it meant that she couldn't be happy anymore.

"Peyton, I love you. That's never going to change." He said simply. He couldn't speak for her, but this conversation, well, he wasn't going to let it change how much he loved her.

She nodded slowly before she finally said the four words that had been on the tip of her tongue, burning it nearly, for the past year. She didn't want to bring it up so soon, she was planning on leading up to it, but she needed to know. Now. "You said 'I Do'." He had been expecting that, and he pulled her closer to him, waiting for her to continue, like he knew she would. "You stood in front of all our friends and promised to spend your life with her."

"I was stupid." He said simply, "I was stupid and scared, and afraid that if I didn't play it safe then I would end up where my heart was telling me to go- with you. And that scared me more than anything because it is so much easier to have someone's heart than to give yours. I'm sorry, and I will work my entire life if I have to prove that it's you and our kids that I chose because I did chose you." He was standing by this point and he continued talking before she could even ask the question that he knew was coming. "And about the ring, your ring, honestly, I came home from that night at TRIC with every intention of spending the night alone, thinking, but when I got there, she had done laundry and she had found the box that I kept in the bottom of the sock drawer, and she assumed it was for her. You know, because why on earth would I keep the engagement ring from the last time I proposed to someone? She was safe Peyt. She was safe because she couldn't break my heart if she never had it. And I knew that. I knew that she couldn't have my heart if you still did. Every single part of me knew that I loved her, but I will always be in love with you. And I was a coward for knowing that and running. And I'm sorry." There were tears falling down both their faces by the time Peyton finally looked up at him.

"You know you put me though hell that year, right Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Peyton. That's all I'll ever be able to say because it is so true. I love you and I'm sorry that I promised to wait for you and I didn't."

Peyton Scott looked up at her husband and in one moment of complete clarity knew that it didn't matter. It didn't matter why or what had gotten them here, it just mattered that they were here, together. "I'm beat Luke. Let's go to bed." She smiled when he took her hand, pulling her up and carried her bridal style up to their bed room.

October 5th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Red Bedroom Records

Peyton Scott sighed, running her fingers though her long blonde hair and then bouncing her daughter in her lap as she paced around her office, past an amused looking Lucas, holding Brody, and a sleeping Bailey in her bouncer.

"Peyt," Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes at his overly nervous wife, "It's Jake. Stop worrying."

Peyton glared at him, her head suddenly snapping to the side when she heard the door open, and she was sure that she nearly screamed when she saw him. Because he was Jake and they would always be friends.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Peyton Sawyer." Jake said, walking into the door way, eyebrows rising when he saw the family in front of him.

"It isn't, actually." She smirked. "Peyton Scott."

"Well congratulations you two. I always knew you'd be together." Not even Lucas, who was looking for it as if his life depended on it, could find any trace of insincerity in his statement or the hugs that he gave Peyton and Lucas. "And who are these three adorable little kids?" He asked, laughing. "Nathan and Haley had three?"

"No, actually, they're ours. They're just about five months. Bailey Elisabeth is the one in the sleeping bouncer," Peyton laughed as she pointed out the oldest of her children to a stunned Jake, "Brody Keith is in Lucas' arms, and this little girl is Avery Anna."

"And they're all ours.' Lucas interrupted, both Lucas and Jake laughing at the comment, which brought them both back to Lucas and Jenny's first meeting.

"They're adorable." Jake said, smiling at the happy couple, "And speaking of that, I think you guys remember Jenny." Peyton jaw dropped as she saw the little blonde haired girl come running into the room, hiding behind her father. And it nearly broke her heart to see the little girl who had once thought of her as a mother be afraid of her. "It's okay Jen, you remember Peyt." Jake instructed, and almost as if by magic, Jenny's brilliant brown eyes shot open, and she smiled at the woman.

" 'Lo. I'm Jen." She said quietly.

"I know baby." Peyton said, laughing. "I'm Peyton and this is Lucas, and we've known you since you were born honey."

"I was the first one to meet you." Lucas said, proudly.

"But I loved you more." Peyton argued, laughing when Jake and Lucas both rolled their eyes at her. "So where are you and Jenny staying?"

"Down at the motel until I can grab an apartment. This was all really sudden, so I didn't have time to get a real place."

Lucas smiled, and Peyton was positive that she wasn't a big fan of that smirk. "Well, Jake, you're staying with us then. We still have two open guest rooms, and we would love to have you in them." He smirked, turning to his wife. "If you can invite my ex-fiancée and her kid to live with us, I can invite yours." He laughed as he kissed her quickly, and then they both laughed more when they saw Jake's face.

"Long story, but we would love to have you."

"Well okay then." Jake agreed, laughing.

**A/N: I'm thinking that they need a bigger house. That might be next chapter. Yeah, I couldn't resist the awkwardness of having them all together. Yea, okay so this chapter was really a response to the amazing episode last week (which I really only disliked because Peyton just so simply forgave him), I thought that this was a conversation that they needed to have and so I made them have it.** **Review please. 80 would make my entire week and I'll try to post once more this weekend. Thanks!**


	16. December 24th, 2012

December 24th, 2012

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's Living Room

"This is awkward." Jake said, breaking the silence that was currently working as hard as it could to make this the single most awkward situation in the world. "What?" He asked, rolling his eyes when Peyton reached over and smacked him. He smirked as he continued talking, a slightly unbelieving quality to his voice."It is. Come on, you used to be madly in love with me, but now you're married to Lucas, who you've loved all along," he added the last part mostly so that he didn't get smacked again, and smirked quickly when Peyton's hand didn't come into contact with his arm again. "But before you guys realized that again, Lucas almost married Lindsay, who just announced that she is engaged to your half brother. And now we're all sitting in you and Lucas' living room like a big old happy family. This could be the definition of awkward."

Lucas snickered as he listened to Jake basically summarize their entire romantic love what ever shape they were on now. But he knew that Jake was right. If it hadn't have been awkward before this afternoon (about ten minutes ago, actually), it was definitely awkward now that Lindsay and Derek were planning to get married. None of them were actually when Derek and Lindsay had even really started dating. It had just happened. One day Lucas and Peyton had been asking what they wanted to do for dinner, and Derek had casually just said that he and Lindsay were going out on a date that night, and not to worry about them, or Sawyer. It wasn't like they weren't happy for them, both Lindsay and Derek were happy, so Lucas and Peyton were happy for them. It was just very awkward. Mostly because the last ring that had been on Lindsay's finger had been given to her by Peyton's husband. Not that anyone had said anything about that, at all. Lindsay and Peyton had developed a very comfortable friendship, they didn't talk about Lucas as anything other that Peyton's husband, and neither woman had any desire to change that. But all that comfort had been thrown out the windom one conversation before, when Lindsay and Derek had happily announced that they were going to be married. Peyton was fairly sure that she could picture her face as soon as they had said it, and it was not a good, supportive sister or friend face. It was more of a horrified face that she quickly tried to cover up with heartfelt sounding congratulations.

Peyton rolled her eyes at Jake and her husband, and then glanced over at the clock, shaking her head when she saw that it was only 2:32, which was the exact same time it had been last time she'd checked. "I'm going to go start dinner." Peyton said, sighing. She was nearly positive that she was going to explode if she was forced to spend one more minute in the tension filled living room.

Lucas looked up at her, a grimace forming on his face. "Hon, you can't cook." He knew that having all these people (even though they loved all of them, dearly) in this house was really getting on Peyton's nerves, but it was Christmas eve, and Haley and Brooke would be over in a few hours to set up for the big party tonight, and Lucas knew that no one deserved to have to be put through the torture of eating Peyton's cooking.

He braced himself for the smack that he was sure Peyton was going to give him, but he waited for a few seconds and felt nothing, and he looked up to see his wife standing above him, tears in her eyes.

"Blondie." He whispered, gently taking her hand and walking with her until they were just out of ear short of everyone else. He turned her around, pulling her closer to him and then kissing her quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She said, leaning into her husband. "Luke this is just, there are so many people here. I feel like I'm living in a Youth Hostel, not a house. Or high school. Actually, I feel like I am living in high school. Complete with the weird love triangles, screaming kids, and well, bad food." She laughed weakly along with Lucas. "I wasn't really going to cook."

"I was hoping not. I get that you're stressed, but I promise you that everything is going to be okay. And I know that you need to get out of that living room, so how about you and Lindsay go and get all the kids ready. Jenny and Lilly are upstairs playing, and the triplets and Sawyer are in their rooms and I'm sure that it is going to be a project to get them all ready."

Peyton nodded against his chest. It was going to take at least a half hour per kid, with Lindsay helping to get them ready, and with six kids, that's three hours, and everyone would be here for the party at seven.

"What about Haley and Brooke?" They were both shocked by the voice that answered her question.

"We're here." Haley called from downstairs, "Peyton, Lucas?" The couple laughed when they realized that Haley was not in fact psychic, just very good at being in the right place at the right time. Sometimes.

"They're probably upstairs, and Peyton's probably freaking out." Brooke, on the other hand…

"I'll be right there." Peyton shouted down, kissing Lucas one last time before she headed downstairs, sending a sad smile over at Brooke when she saw that Jamie still wasn't talking to her.

Once upon a time Jamie and his Aunt Brooke had been inseparable. That was before she came home two months ago with not just an infant to adopt, but that baby's older sister, who was a year older than Jamie. They had all known that there would be some slight problems with Jamie and Lilly adjusting to not being the oldest kids, but none of them had anticipated him being so affected. Haley guessed that it was probably becuase Jamie had been the oldest just a few months ago, and then in what seemed like just a few months, Lilly, Jenny and now Olivia had all shown up. But what ever the reason, Jamie hadn't said a word to Brooke since she had introduced both of her new kids.

"He said hello this morning." Brooke said, smiling, and Haley pulled her friend into a hug. Everyone knew that Haley and Nathan felt absolutely awful, but no one knew what to do about it, other than give it time. Judging by the smile on her friends face, Peyton assumed it was working.

"We weren't going to come over until later." Haley said, smiling hesitantly, "But then I remembered that it's the triplet's and Sawyer's first Christmas ever, and not only is it Logan's first Christmas too, but it's his and Olivia's first Christmas with Brooke and Chase, and you guys have Jenny and Lilly here, we thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if we all just pitched in and got them all dressed here." Haley finished talking and she looked up at Peyton and sighed in relief when she saw her grinning.

"That sounds great. And Lucas was just telling me how much he Jake and Derek want to cook dinner, weren't you dear." Lucas looked up in shock and rolled his eyes. Better the kid who's mom owned a restaurant make the dinner than she who couldn't make cookies. "Lilly and Jenny are upstairs," Peyton said, turning to Jamie and Olivia, smiling at both her nephew and the seven year old brunette who could definitely pass as Brooke's own daughter. "They're playing in Lilly's room, so how about you get them and tell them that I need you guys all lined up in the hallway, okay?" The two kids scampered up the stairs, leaving Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Lucas in the entryway.

Lindsay joined them a few seconds later, obviously having heard the plan. "We did say casual, right?" she asked, making sure that the plans hadn't changed.

"Yes." Peyton laughed, looking over at Brooke, who was none to happy to hear that the party that she had been looking so forward to was not going to be formal. But in all reality, it just wasn't practical to have a huge formal party. Not with five newborns, four young children and a handful of adults who still acted like children.

"I hate you all." Brooke said, her voice filled with mock sincerity as she walked past Peyton and up the staircase, laughing when she walking into the upstairs hallway and found Jenny, Olivia, Jamie, and Lilly all with their backs against the painted wall.

Haley, Peyton and Lindsay burst out laughing too as they saw all four kids too. "We should get them ready first." Haley said, laughing. "How about you guys put Logan in with Brody and Sawyer in with Avery. I'll do the baths, Lindsay can feed the babies before we get them ready, and Brooke and Peyton can dress and do hair."

"Okay then Captain Tutor Girl, will do." Brooke laughed, though she and Lindsay did just as they had been instructed, and Lindsay then did proceed to the kitchen to make up all five bottles. By the time Brooke and Lindsey got back, Haley had disappeared, probably into the bathroom, and seeing as Jenny was missing, she assumed it was to make sure that she was taking a good shower.

Brooke found Peyton in Jenny's bedroom, looking though her closet, hoping to find something nice for her to wear.

"What do you think about this?" Peyton said, turning around, a completely serious expression on her face as she displayed the olive green unicorn sweater. "I love Jake, but I have no idea where he gets some of this stuff for that poor kid." She added, and they both burst out laughing, and Brooke came over to inspect the closet.

It took twenty minutes, and the entire time that it took for Haley to make sure that the girl was clean, but they eventually picked out a suitable outfit for Jenny, just as she walked in the door.

"What do you think Jen?" Peyton asked, turning around and showing her what they had picked out.

The young girl's face lit up when she saw the pink and purple striped sweater dress. "That's my favorite Peyton!" She was still incredibly shy around Peyton, but she was definitely getting better, and there was complete proof of that as she hugged her, smiling.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad. Now, come over here, cause I have to do your hair." It was actually Brooke who dried and then straitened her hair, and then put in the matching barrettes while Peyton looked for Jenny's brown leather boots and the bracelet that matched the dress, but either way, it only took a few minutes before Jenny was dressed and left with strict instructions not to get dirty.

Lilly had a new outfit already picked out for the evening, and Peyton laughed as they walked in and found the girl already dressed and waiting for her hair to be done.

"Well, little miss Lilly Roe, it looks like you take after your Aunt Brooke after all. Don't you look pretty?" It was true. Lilly looked absolutely adorable in the pleated brown corduroy skirt, cream-colored shirt and a hot pink fitted blazer. Brooke walked over and once again began to dry the young girls hair as Peyton dug through the room, which had, soon after being redone for Lilly, been turned back into a playroom out of necessity and now just looked like a thrown together junk yard with a bed in the middle. Lilly had been great about it, but Peyton and Lucas both knew that they had to do something about it. No matter the mess though, it didn't take long for Peyton to find the polka dotted knee socks or the headband, and as soon as Lilly was dressed and looked precious as ever, they left to quickly check on Jamie.

Jamie didn't need to have an outfit picked out, Haley had done that already, and he was "not a baby," so when Peyton and Brooke walked in, they saw that he was already dressed, and the tan dress pants, pale orange dress shirt and the gray white and blue sweater vest made the already cute kid look like he should be on TV. Brooke quickly ran some gel though his already dry hair, and then sent him off running toward Lilly's room, where they could hear Jenny and Lilly already playing.

"Come on in Ollie." Brooke said, as soon as she heard the girl come into Jake's room, which was the room that she and Jamie were using to get ready. "I got you some new clothes for today." Brooke said, a smile appearing on her face when the young girl smiled. Brooke would absolutely never forget when they had found out that they were going to be getting her.

They had baby sitting for Peyton and Lucas' kids when they had gotten the call from the agency, saying that there was a kid up in New York who had just lost both of his parent's and had no family left. The mother had abandoned them a few weeks earlier, but apparently, she had had every intention of returning for them when her situation got aa little better. Unfortunatly, she had died of a drug overdose before she had been able to do that, and her boyfriend, who was apparently the children's father was killed in a shooting a few months prior to that. The parents hadn't had a will of any kind, and if Brooke hadn't have taken them he would have ended up in a foster home, or back at the state home that they had been staying at for the past few weeks. Brooke and Chase had readily agreed to take the child home, and Logan Ross had been there with a social worker at the airport. They knew that there was something up as soon as they had seen the state worker's face. And they had soon found out exactly what was wrong. There was a sister, an older girl who had been absolutely devastated when she had learned that they were taking her brother away from her. One look at the tiny, brunette girl and Brooke hadn't even had to think before she had asked if there was any way to adopt the girl too. The social worker, and her husband, for that matter, had looked at her as if she was crazy, but a few phone calls later, it had been decided that Olivia Mallory would go home with the Davis-Adams.

Olivia, or Ollie as Brooke had taken to calling her, was still extremely shy though, and even after two months, she only talked when she absolutly had to, and she was still skittish around Brooke.

"Brooke?" Peyton said, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you let me talk to Ollie, for a minute."

"Okay. I'm just going to go help Haley with the baths." She whispered, obviously hurt that the young girl still wasn't comfortable around her. She smiled quickly at both girls before she quietly left the room.

"Come here Ollie." Peyton said quietly, waiting patiently as the girl slowly walked over to her, hugging her bathrobe close to her. Peyton carefully reached out one hand and let it rest on her shoulder, guiding her to the bed. "You know I was adopted too." Peyton began, smiling when the seven year old looked up at her, shocked.

"Really?" She whispered, and Peyton smiled, happy that she had gotten some sort of response.

"Yeah. My mom and dad knew that they couldn't take care of me, and that it would be bad for me to be around them, so they loved me enough to give me to someone else, someone who could love me and take care of me." No need to add that her dad wasn't actually in the picture, or that her mother actually loved drugs more than her… "And Brooke really does love you, a lot."

"My mommy left me and Lo at the hospital. She told us that we were going out, and then she just left us there. She didn't love me."

"Baby, I'm sure she did. But I know that Brooke loves you, and Brooke isn't going to leave you. I promise." She was fairly relived that she had been able to detrmine why Oliie had been so relucant to get close to Brooke, and she knew how it felt when you thought that a parent didn't want you. She had felt exactly like that when she had first found out she was adopted. She wanted to cry as she saw those big brown eyes staring back at her, and she carefully hugged her, smiling when she released the girl, and got the brush, which she began to drag through her hair, and then she began to dry it, listening carefully to make sure that she didn't miss it if Olivia said anything.

"Can you make me look pretty for Brooke?" She finally said, and Peyton smiled at her sort-of-niece and nodded.

"Yeah Hon, I can." She carefully unzipped the garment bag that it hadn't surprised her that Brooke had brought, and pulled out a pair of gray pants, a pink shirt and a cropped pink trench coat. She waited patiently while the girl dressed herself, turning back around when the girl said she was done, and laughed when she saw a carbon copy of Brooke when she was that age. "You look just like Brooke."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Peyton smiled again as she pulled the girls hair up into a ponytail. "Why don't you go see Brooke?" Peyton suggested after Ollie was dressed and ready. Ollie nodded happily and dashed out the door, and Peyton stayed still trying to hear Brooke and her daughter.

"Hey baby." She heard Brooke say, "You look very pretty." She was trying so hard, and Peyton felt awful for her.

"Thank you. I like my clothes." There was a slight pause, and Peyton smiled, as she knew what was coming next. "Thank you mommy."

"Brooke?" Peyton called up, rolling her eyes. "Go chill with your kid, Lindsay and I'll dress the kids." She sighed as she trudged up the stairs, and was met by Lindsay at the top of the stairs.

"I'll dress Sawyer and Logan, you do the triplets. Haley finished the baths up and she's downstairs." Lindsay smiled as they both headed to dress their kids, and Brooke's kid.

"Lindsay." Peyton called, waiting for her to turn back around and looked at her expectantly, "Congratulations. I am really happy for you and my brother." She turned around before Lindsay could say anything back to her, and quickly walked to Bailey's room.

Dressing Bailey took all of three minutes, seeing as Brooke had laid out some pink monstrosity that was made up of a silky looking skirt and a matching pink cardigan and onesie, which Peyton couldn't for the life of her ever remember agreeing to put on her child. It wasn't as though her daughter didn't look precious, she did, just very pink. She kissed Bailey lightly on her nose when she finished dressing her, and moved to Brody's room, Bailey still on her hip.

Brody took about just as much time to dress, but at least Peyton liked his outfit. Actually, she adored the beige cargo pants and the red and white dress shirt, and the little navy sweater that was on top of it. She carefully kissed her son too before she pulled him up onto her other hip, walking past Lindsay, who was dressing Sawyer and Logan in basically the same outfit, except that they were wearing blue and green dress shirts with orange and grey sweaters.

She carefully made her way downstairs where gasped when she saw her house. It looked like it had been turned into, well, a place suitable for a party.

"Wow." She said simply, staring at the living room, which now was filled with food, and a Christmas tree that hadn't been there a few hours ago. They had meant to get a tree, but they had all decided that with all the young kids there was no time.

"You like it?" A voice asked from behind her, and Peyton was surprised to find Lucas standing behind her.

"Yeah, Lucas, it's perfect." She whispered, barley noticing when he took Bailey off her hip, until he started talk about her.

"She looks very cute."

"She looks very pink." Peyton corrected, and Lucas laughed, smiling.

"And Brody looks adorable."

"He does, doesn't he?" Peyton smirked, handing her son over to his father.

"And you look amazing Peyton Scott."

"I haven't gotten ready yet." Peyton said, paying no attention to his comment.

"Doesn't matter. You always look amazing." He said simply. "And where is our other daughter?"

Peyton laughed, knowing that the absence of Avery in her arms was probably very odd looking. "She's not dressed yet, which reminds me that I should get to that." She kissed him quickly on the lips before she turned around and walked quickly up to her youngest daughters room.

She closed the door behind her and slowly made her way over to the crib.

"Hey baby girl." She whispered, smiling a bit. "How's mommy's little girl. She reached into the crib and pulled out the infant, cradling her to her chest and then walking over to the couch that was on the other side of the room and lying down, Avery lying contently in her arms. "How's your first Christmas going sweetie?" Peyton asked, running her fingers though her daughter's hair, and then simply lying down, not moving, just resting for the first time that day, perfectly content to just be. Peyton wasn't sure how long they just laid there before she knew that they had to get up, but eventually Peyton got up, pulling them both over to the changing table where she laid Avery down, carefully sliding a soft pink onesie with a small grey kitten on it onto Avery. She quickly put a tiny pair of grey pants on her daughter as well, and finally a soft cotton stripped cardigan over her daughter's arms. She carefully put on a pair of little kitten socks, and then a little cat shaped beanie, which covered all of Avery's thick brown hair. She could have stayed there all day, but she heard her husband calling her name, and she knew that she had to go down before he came looking for her. She carefully scooped Avery up again, smiling at the warm, soft child in her arms, and then made her way downstairs, where she found that every one was already at the table, waiting for her. "Sorry." She said, sliding into her seat next to Lucas and graciously taking the bottle that he handed her. As she fed Avery, she took the time to look around her, at the people surrounding her.

Brooke was sitting next to her, laughing happily as she talked contently with her daughter, who was sitting next to her. Chase was next to Ollie, holding his son in his arms as he divined his time between looking happily at his wife and daughter, and talking with Derek about Lo and Sawyer. Peyton could honestly not say that she had ever seen her brother happier than now, with Lindsay and his near son by his side, and she was really happy for him, and surprisingly, for Lindsay, who was happily bouncing her son in her lap as she talked with Jamie, who had really taken to Sawyer, nearly as much as he had taken to Brody, though Peyton wasn't sure anyone could ever top that. Haley and Nathan were totally absorbed in some conversation they were having, well totally except for the small part of Haley's mind that was occupied with watching Bailey, and feeding her, actually, mabey it was more of a HAley had taking care of Bailey and having a offhand coversation with her husband. Millicent, Mouth and Skills were deep in discussion about, what sounded to Peyton like the rules of a water fight. She didn't want to know. And Jake and Jenny were on the other side of Lucas, right next to Lilly, who really liked Jenny. And then came Lucas, who Peyton was pretty sure was the most amazing guy on the planet, and was feeding Brody happily, while he was talking to Peyton, though she wasn't exactly listening to him. "What?" She asked, snapping out of her train of though. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what Peyt?" He asked, laughing.

"The best family ever." She said simply, laughing as fell back into easy conversation with the love of her life.

December 25th, 2012

Tree Hill North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's bedroom

Peyton Scott groaned as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. "What?" she moaned into the pillow.

"Get up Peyton, I have something I want to show you." Her husband sounded like an impatient child at Christmas, and she looked up, surprised to find his side of the bed still made up, and more disturbingly, that it was dark out.

"Lucas. Why on god's earth would you wake me up this early?"

"I'll meet you in the car." He said, smirking as he left the room, and she sighed, pulling her self out of bed and throwing on an old pair of jeans and a tee shirt and then leaving the room, to tired to notice that there was nothing in any of her kids rooms, or her room, for that matter, as she stumbled down the stairs. She was however, awake enough to see that every one was still in her kitchen when she got there, except her kids.

"What is going on?" She moaned, taking a cup of coffee that someone handed to her, gratefully. "And why the hell is this kitchen so empty."

"Good cleaning." Nathan said, laughing. "And we can't tell you that. Go see your husband."

Peyton sighed as she and her cup of coffee walked out of the house into the freezing cold night and over to the car.

"Lucas."

"Peyton, stop worrying." He said simply before he started to drive. Peyton had no idea where he was going, and if she hadn't have known that he wasn't going to kill her, she probably would have been worried, but she wasn't particularly nervous as it was. Until they pulled into the driveway of a house that she had never seen before.

"Lucas, where are we?" She asked, staring to get annoyed. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, and was about to yell at him when she saw the beach in front of her. It was absolutely gorgeous. Lucas smiled when he saw her face, and he gently took her hand, pulling her towards the, Peyton realized gorgeous, house. He pulled out a small key and unlocked the door, pulling them both in.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked, looking around the hallway and seeing that it was filled with her stuff, their stuff. "Where are we?"

"Shh." Lucas whispered as he led her into a living room, complete with a huge Christmas tree and much to Peyton's surprise, a dog. "Hey boy." Lucas said as he walked over to the lab that was lying next to the fireplace in the corner, "Peyton, this is Rocket Jr." He laughed when he said the name. "Haley insists on the Jr. I'm thinking we can just call him Rocket."

"Lucas, where are we?" Peyton asked for the third time.

"We're home Peyton. Merry Christmas."

**A/N: There's stuff about Derek and Lindsay and about Brooke and Chase, and pretty much everyone else in Tree Hill. So, merry Chrismas. And Review. I would love 85. **


	17. February 2nd, 2013

February 2nd, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's New Bedroom

"Peyton." Lucas called, more groaned into the pillow, not bothering to look up. "Your daughter wants you."

"It's your turn." She argued back, knowing that it wasn't going to help her any.

"Yeah, except every time I go in there our daughter whimpers 'Ma' and starts to cry harder.

Peyton would have smiled if she hadn't have been so tired, and scared. And sick. All four kids had been sick all week, and with Lindsay, Derek and Jake renting the old house, it was just her and Lucas let to care for the sick infants and child. It was a wonder that one of them hadn't gotten sicker earlier, according to the doctor who had given her the meds earlier that week. It was true that Avery really only wanted Peyton these days, and every time someone would go in to get her, at least this week, it would result in a six months old version of Mama, , and if it wasn't Lucas, wailing until Peyton would rush in and scoop the little girl up. Normally, Peyton would have just let the little girl cry herself back to sleep, but she had an ear infection that she was just getting over that had Peyton being overly worried and protective.

Peyton groaned into the pillow when she knew she was beat. Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and towards the hallway staircase that led up to the kid's floor. That was probably the most inconvenient part of the new house, the babies being upstairs; it might have been the only one.

The first floor of the new house was gorgeous, as Peyton had realized soon after she had stepped into it. Both she had Lucas had large, over sized home offices with enough room for a comfortable desk and chair shelving for Lucas' immense book collection and Peyton's music collection, ample wall space for Peyton's art, and excellent acoustics. Further into the house was a huge living area that would have taken up the entire back of the house except for the cut out area near the front that housed the state of the art kitchen, for Lucas to cook in, of course. The living room was set up perfectly for the family, with couches scattered around a huge plasma screen television. The stairs up to the second floor were across from the door to the kitchen, and the second floor was nearly as family friendly as the first, with the stairs opening up to an open area that served now as mostly an extra large play room. On the other side of the playroom was a loft that overlooked part of the living room, and on Brooke, Chase and Owen's request, held a fully stocked bar. Directly off from one side of the loft was a small storage area, and next to that a small balcony that faced the street. Behind the kid's playroom was Peyton and Lucas' bedroom, the master bath and a closet, and a huge balcony that overlooked the ocean. It was the next floor that worried Peyton though. Not that she didn't love it, and she knew that once the kids were older, it would be perfect, but being away from her kids after a half a year with them right next to her was slightly stressful. But it was gorgeous. The stairs opened up to a small landing. Directly across from the landing was Brody's room, and next to that was Bailey's room, which rested against the back wall, also against the back wall was Avery's room, and directly between those two rooms was a spare. In front of Avery's room, and completely against the side was Lilly's room, and wrapped against the entire side of the house was a balcony, facing the ocean in Avery's room, Bailey's room and the spares room, the side of the house (Which happened to be beach) on both the side's of Brody and Lilly's rooms, and the street on the front. But the amazing wrap around porch and ocean view wasn't why Peyton would have loved this room as a teen; the real reason lay within each room. Each of the children's room held just enough room for a crib, a twin bed in Lilly's case, a dresser, a closet and a changing table, which was switched with a dollhouse and shelf for toys in Lilly's room, and a set of stairs that led up to each child's personal loft. The lofts were about the size of half the room, and there was a network of doors that connected Brody and Bailey's lofts, Bailey's loft and the spare room's one, the spare room and Avery's lofts, Avery and Lilly's lofts and Lilly's and Brody's. Right now the triplet's lofts only had a couch, a few chairs and a rocking chair, but later they would be perfect for a desk, some shelves and friends.

Right now, however, Peyton was only rushing to get to Avery's room, and as she opened the door to her daughter's room, she couldn't help but smile as she looked around. It was one of the only room's in the new house that was nearly exactly as it was in the old room. Color combinations and big themes were kept intact in Bailey and Brody's rooms, but nearly everything had been kept the same in Avery's room, down to the quotes that Peyton had scribed on the walls.

"Hey baby." She whispered, not wanting to startle her infant as she walked softly into the room. Avery's wails stopped as soon as she recognized her mother's voice, and quieted to whimpers.

"Ma." Peyton heard the small child coo as she reached her little arms out, hoping for Peyton to pick her up. Peyton happily obliged as she picked her up, quickly running her hand over her head for a fever, sighing in relief as she found none.

"What's wrong Ave?" Peyton asked, looking at the small girl, knowing that she wouldn't answer. She was sure she wasn't hungry; she had just eaten a few hours before, and her diaper didn't need to be changed. Which meant that Peyton still didn't know why Avery had awoken screaming.

"What was wrong with her?" Peyton heard a voice say, and she was surprised to find Lilly standing behind her, Bailey in her arms. "She was crying and I figured you wouldn't be able to hear, so I brought her in." Lilly explained, holding out the baby for Peyton to take, which Peyton did immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lills. I know that this isn't fair. And I have no clue."

"It's okay Peyton. And maybe she was just lonely." Lilly said, shrugging her shoulders. "She just missed her mom." Peyton saw the look that crossed her face and felt sadness overwhelm her.

"You think?"

Lilly nodded, smiling a bit. "Lukie said that my mom used to read to me when I would wake up and not go back to bed, Avery might like that." Peyton smiled softly at the girl, knowing how hard it must be for Lilly, losing her mother and then being thrust into a situation where there was nearly no time for her.

"That sounds like a good idea Lilly. Do you want to read to her? I'm sure she'd like that." Peyton offered, smiling at the child. She was also pretty sure that Lilly would like that…

"I can't read to well." Lilly admitted, looking down at the floor. "Maybe you should read. You could read Lucas' book."

Peyton nodded, "Okay then, you go grab the book and meet us upstairs." She laughed when she saw Lilly pull the book out from behind her, a sheepish smile on her face. "Well okay then." She pulled Bailey and Avery more comfortably onto her hips and then quickly went up the stairs, switching both girls so that they were lying in her lap, and pulling Lilly closer to her as she began to read. It wasn't long before she heard another voice narrating the book, one that seemed to fit so much better than hers with the words. She looked up, surprised to see Lucas next to her, his son in his arms.

"You didn't come back to bed, so I came up to check on you and Brode squealed when I walked by. I heard you when I was in checking on him, and we figured we'd join you."

"Well, I missed my two favorite boys." Peyton said, holding her arms out for her son, who fit comfortably on her lap as Lucas picked Avery up. Lucas carefully maneuvered his way next to her, and continued reading the book, happily reciting his novel with his arms around his wife and children until they all fell asleep.

The sun was glaring though the window of the loft when Peyton awoke again, Brody and Bailey still asleep in her arms, Lilly on one side of her and Lucas, with Avery in his arms, awake on the other side.

"Morning Peyton." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he got up. "How did you sleep?"

"Best night ever." She responded, yawning, rolling her eyes when she saw a smirk on her husbands face. "Still the best night ever."

"I'm offended."

"Don't be." She laughed, kissing him. "You're definitely my second best night."

"And your third?"

"And my everything Lucas Scott." She sighed, smiling as he wrapped one arm around her, and then promptly was hit by something in the back of the legs. "Oh, joy. Rocket." She muttered under her breath, though it was no secret that Peyton adored the yellow lab. "You take Brode and Bails, and I'll take the dog out." She sighed, reaching a hand down to pet the dog.

"Actually, I'll take him out. Brooke called a few minutes ago, she said she needed you to call her as soon as you get up."

"Did she sound upset?" Peyton asked, already on her way down stairs, putting Brody in his crib so that he could continue sleeping before she made her way back downstairs, putting Avery and Bailey in the rockers in the living room before she picked up the phone. Ten minutes later she was out the door, Avery in one arm, Bailey in the other, and she strapped them in as quickly as she could without hurting them, and proceeded to drive to Brooke's in exactly the same fashion.

Once she was there she let herself into the house, frowning when she heard voice's other than Brooke's in the kitchen. "Hi Brooke, Lindsay, Haley." She said, looking at them all, in particularly her distressed looking best friends. "What's going on? You sounded horrible on the phone. Is everything okay?" She knew it wasn't, but that wasn't the point. She carefully listened Lindsay explained exactly what was wrong, with Brooke and with Haley, and then she sat, waiting for Brooke to burst into tears, which she knew that she would have been doing hours ago if she were Brooke.

"Peyton." She sobbed, the tears bursting onto her face, "Chase isn't even here. I cannot do this alone." She cried, looking desperate.

"Brooke," Peyton responded soothingly, trying desperately to keep her as calm as possible while balancing both girls on her lap. She was more than thankful when Haley and Lindsay each took a child from her. "You aren't alone. Chase is your husband, and it is just as much his responsibility as it is yours. He married you. And as for him not being here, call him. Explain what's going on, and he'll be home in a minute. He and Nathan are just out camping." Brooke looked slightly calmed, until she heard her daughter's voice calling her, and she burst into a fresh round of sobs. Peyton called up and asked her if she could just stay upstairs for a few more minutes.

"What about the kids?" A new round of sobs. "We never talked about this. I'm going to be so occupied and busy that I won't have time for them."

"Brooke, the kids will understand. You just have to explain what's going on to them. And I'm sure that Olivia at least has been through something like this before." Haley said, maternal as always, even though Peyton was sure that she was just as upset by her problem as Brooke was.

"Thank you guys." Brooke said, still sounding nervous. "And you guys rock, but Lindsay, I'm keeping you from your doting fiancée, I'm sure, and Peyton and Brooke, you both families to get back to, I'm sorry I freaked, I just don't know how to handle this. You guys can go home now though."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked, looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, guys. I have to call back to the office and check and then I have to get a hold of my husband. And Haley, I'm sure that you don't want to lose any time with Jamie, especially now. And Peyton, I honestly am not sure that your house can function without you. Thank you though."

Peyton, Haley and Brooke frowned, knowing that they should probably stay, but Brooke did need to call Chase, and they really all did need to be getting home.

"Haley." Peyton said, when they were out of Haley's earshot, and both kids had been safely put in their car seats. "Are you okay? You have to be freaking out too."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I definitely saw it coming, so it wasn't a surprise, I'm just worried about Jamie, and how he's going to take the news. He's not a big fan of change."

Peyton nodded, smiling softly. "And Nathan?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about him. He really was great, after the last time. I know he's not going to run."

"Haley, he's probably going to be ecstatic. He loves Jamie so much." Peyton said reassuringly. "It's going to be fine." Haley nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know. I'm going to go call him." She said simply before she got in her car and drove off, leaving Peyton to do the same.

She was greeted by a worried looking Lucas when she stepped into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, taking a baby out of her arms and pulling her in closer to him.

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Lilly went over to play when Jenny, and Brody is in his bedroom, listening to Jake's demo because he was tried, and that put him to sleep."

Peyton laughed, smacking him and about to retort something sarcastic at him, but the phone ringing interrupted her. She picked it up, cradling the phone to her ear and her daughter in her arms, both of which she nearly dropped when she heard what the voice on the other end said. She quickly said okay before hanging up the phone to look at Lucas.

Brooke picked up the phone, knowing that what she was about to say into it would most likely be life changing, and she dialed her husband's number. "Hello, Hey Chase. I have something to tell you."

Haley James Scott was sitting on her couch, her cell phone in one hand, her son next to her, a confused expression on his face. "Honey, your daddy and I need to talk to you, so I'm going to call him, and then put him on speaker phone so that you can talk to him to, okay?" She asked, waiting for her son to nod before she dialed her husband's number. "Hello, Hey Nathan. I have something to tell you."

Peyton Scott turned around to face her husband, a panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong Peyton?" He asked, immediately at her side.

"Lucas," She whispered, looking up at him. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm pregnant."

"The case is going to court, they finally got another testimony, and I'm probably going to have to testify."

"They're coming home, after all this time, together."

**A/N: Those statements, at the end, aren't in order by the way. I'm going to stick a poll up in my profile, just to see what people want to happen, but I think I already know what's going to happen to whom. Review, as always. 90?**


	18. February 10th, 2013

**A/N: Don't own Private Practice, or any of the characters, nor is this a crossover fic. I just feel more comfortable writing characters that aren't OC, and I needed to borrow them.**

February 10th, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Tree Hill Pediatrics and Prenatal Office

"Morning Peyton." A voice said, far too happy, and amused for this time in the morning, as a slightly more than slightly stressed looking Peyton Scott walked into Tree Hill Pediatrics and Prenatal Office, Avery on one hip, Brody on the other, and Bailey in a stroller being pushed by a very unhappy looking seven year old. The voice was coming from behind the desk, where what Peyton knew was the nurses' station was. "Where's Lucas?" The concerned voice said, seeing Peyton struggling to keep all three infants and Lilly under control.

A second later, a confused looking Glenda Farrell walked out into the main waiting area, taking Brody from Peyton, and smiling at the small boy, and then at the stressed looking mother.

"He's helping Brooke out. Her mother and father are coming back into town, and she's sending Chase, Ollie and Logan to London for the week so that there is zero chance of them running into each other." Peyton sighed, signing in quickly, now that she had one arm free, and then following Glenda back into the offices, to an exam room.

"Yeah, I heard Victoria was coming back, I didn't know Mr. Davis was coming back though." Though Glenda hadn't been in Lucas' and Peyton's original social circle, she had Lucas had become almost friends during the last part of their senior year, and had kept in touch all through college, and nursing school, for Glenda, and had because of that, she had inadvertently become attuned to news about the Scott's, and their friends.

"Yeah, I've know Brooke since we were four, and I have met him twice. They're the kind of people that would be divorced, but Victoria is afraid it would make her look bad."

"Poor Brooke." Glenda said, frowning. "You sure you want to do this now?" She looked sympathetic, because Peyton's husband wasn't here for this, he was with her best friend.

"Yeah, I can't go much longer without doing it, and I know that Lucas really wanted to be here, and really, Brooke is just totally freaking out, and I can't be here, and with Carrie's trial coming up, and Jamie freaking out about having to testify, and the new baby on the way, Haley and Nathan really can't be there for her. Lucas can.

"Okay then. I'm going to run through all the pre-physical things with all the kids, and then Dr. Freedman will be in to do the actually physicals for the babies, and Lilly. When that's all done, Dr. Montgomery will be in to talk to you. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine." Peyton smiled, "Who do you want first?" She smirked, gesturing to the array of children and laughing.

"Well," A voice said, and Peyton turned to face the man who was walking into the exam room. "If it isn't the little intern that could." The man, dressed in a white medical robe, smirked as he walked over to Peyton. "Peyton Sawyer."

"Scott." She corrected, smirking back at him. "And Coop, it has been a long time."

"Three years. Would have been sooner if you hadn't of made your first appointment here when Addie and I were out in LA for the week."

"Sorry about that. But it also would have been sooner if you or Addie had have called me and told me you were out here."

"Are you guys talking about me again?" A voice, full with annoyance that Peyton knew was fake, said from outside the room, as Addison Montgomery walked in, pulling her red hair into a pony tail. "You look great Peyton."

"You too Addie." Peyton said getting up and hugging her.

"You all know each other?" A confused Glenda asked, looking up from where she had Avery on the scale, and was weighing her.

"Yeah." Peyton answered, "When I was out in LA I was friends with the secretary that worked for the wellness center that they worked at. I needed at GYN, and well, my friend thought, some therapy, so he dragged me into work with him one day."

"And we loved her right away. She was very LA. Well, she was as LA as I was, and it made me feel much better to not be the only person there who didn't know LA by heart. She we kept her around." Addison answered, as she turned to face the kids, "And who are these precious kids?"

Peyton grinned, turning around and taking Avery from Glenda's arms. "This is Avery, the little boy is Brody, and the other baby girl is Bailey."

"Yours?" Cooper asked, smiling.

"Yeah, mine and Lucas'. And this little lady," She smiled at Lilly, "Is Lucas' little sister. She's living with us."

"Nice to meet you Lilly," Addison and Cooper said at the same time. "I'm going to start with the physicals for the babies, why don't you go back to Cooper's office with him, I'll have Glenda come get you when they're done." Addison saw the panicked expression on Peyton's face. "They'll be fine with me."

Peyton nodded, hesitantly letting Addison take Avery from her arms, and watched as Cooper grabbed the children's files, and their newest measurements, and then following him down to his office, where she comfortably took a seat. "So, let's talk about those kids." Cooper said, getting straight down to business. Peyton sighed, even though this was exactly why she had come to Cooper and Addison. Cooper was a great doctor, but more than that he knew kids, he knew how they acted and how they should act, and he was good at decoding the grey area's in between. "Lilly first." Peyton nodded. "How's she doing at home?"

"Pretty good." Peyton responded, trying to think about Lilly and the way that she had acted before the accident. "She's not as happy as before." Peyton finally concluded. "I know that she has to be stressed, but she's not happy anymore. She laughs, but it's not the same as it was before, and with the triplets, I don't know what I should be doing to help her get through this."

"Peyton." Dr. Freedman began after looking through his files one last time. "I know Addie's doing an evaluation now, but Peyton, you know how hard it is losing a parent. You, probably better than anyone I know knows how awful that is, and how tremendously alone you feel." Peyton knew where he was going before he had even finished his sentence. "But really is alone. She's alone and scared. She lost her mother and the man she thought of as like a father, and then she was thrust into an unfamiliar atmosphere. She had spent the last few years of her life on a yacht, cruising around the world, with her parent's full attention on her. And then, Poof, it was gone. In the space of a few days she lost that life and entered into one sans her parents and sans the attention she was used to. She wasn't the only child anymore. There were three other babies in the house, and then friends who were staying with you." Cooper looked up and sighed when he saw Peyton crying. "Don't stress yourself out Peyton," he said softly, "It was a difficult situation, and I know that you guys did the best you could. You did the best that anyone could do. I'm not saying that you should send her away, or dump your kids to just focus on her, but I am saying that at a time when she, as both a child who had just lost her mother, and a brand new older sister, should have been getting more attention, because of the circumstances, she wasn't, and I don't know what kind of effect that that's had on her. I don't know if she's just going through the natural stages of grief, and not being very happy because of that, which is perfectly normal," he reassured Peyton, "or if she's not adjusting to her new life, and she's struggling. Right now, she's in first grade, and for the first part of the year, she's been under special watch for grief symptoms, you know that. That ends after six months. And now, we need to know if she is okay, or if she needs some extra help to adjust. So, I am simply recommending that she see someone."

Peyton remanded silent for a few minutes, staring at her friend as if he was speaking German. "You want me to send my seven year old to a shrink?" There was a trace of disbelief in her voice.

"Peyton, I'm not saying she has a mental disorder or anything like that. I'm just saying that she had shown signs of withdrawal from friends and you said that she's been really depressed acting lately, and in young children it's not uncommon anymore to see them affected strongly by loss and change. I just think that it would be a good idea if she went and talked to a children's psychologist. Just once if you want, just to see what they think."

"Do you really think she has a problem?" Peyton asked, tears still falling down her face despite Dr. Freedman's reassurances.

"I think that it wouldn't be completely surprising if she was suffering from a mild case of depression. From the reports from the school's notes she's not making friends and she keeps to herself. It's that other kids don't want her, it's that she's deliberate isolating herself. She's been upset lately, and when you set up the appointment you mentioned something about a bed wetting incident. I think that it would be a good move to get it checked out by someone qualified to make the diagnosis and get her help now, before she gets older and it gets worse, because the last thing that you and Lucas are going to want is a severely depressed teenager who you could have helped. Not that that is going to happen. But I do think that no matter what the outcome, it is a safe move to protect her."

"I'll talk to Lucas about it tonight, but could you maybe give us some names, just to check on." Peyton asked after a few minutes of sitting in shocked silence. Neither Peyton nor Lucas had seen anything wrong with Lilly, and that just made this so much worse.

"Of course. I'll get into contact with some colleagues while Addison's talking to you." He said, smiling.

"So, are we done?" Peyton asked, wondering when she could get back to her children.

"No, actually. I need to talk to you about the triplets too." He said, looking at her, gauging her reaction. Peyton's heart nearly stopped beating.

"What's wrong with them?" She whispered, the blood draining from her face. "Are they sick?"

"No, no." the doctor said, attempting to calm her down. "They're perfectly normal for multiples, I just need to let you know that normal for multiple usually means that one child will reach milestones quickly while the others either lag behind or are pushed to keep up. Both situations are normal, but parents do tend to get worried, especially parent's in your situation. One set Fraternal, where two look alike. Do you know what the Bunds Study was?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, should I?"

"No." He laughed a bit, causing Peyton to jump. She didn't think this was funny. At all. "It was an article written in 2010 by a guy names Max Bunds. Basically, he did this study about triplets and they way that they develop. It was pretty big mostly because there haven't been any studies done solely on the group of triplets, and it proved two things that we as doctors had guessed at, and talked about, but never really had definitive proof that it was true. The first thing that it proved was that multiples do have their own method of communication between themselves, which means that basically it is completely normal if one child learns how to talk and the other two don't for awhile. It's normal, but it's not necessarily good. All children do develop at different rates, but it's not natural for the child to simply not learn how to talk just because they don't have too. Secondly, it showed us that these kids do tend to bond strongly with one another from birth, and if they are their only playmates until school, it can be difficult to integrate them into a classroom setting. Basically, the study tells us to watch out for one kid developing far beyond the others and to introduce them to new people. I'm only bringing this up because it seems to be slightly prevalent in your kids. Bailey seems to be reaching milestones very quickly, and Brody is attempting to catch up to her by speeding himself up. Avery, on the other hand is not learning how to do things for her self. She just needs a bit of extra time. Take some time out of the day, just you and her, and talk to her, play with her and try to get her do ado some things for herself. That's all. No big deal."

Peyton just sat there, jaw open, staring. "I really hate you, you know that?" She finally asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Sawyer. Go talk to Addie and I'll see what I can do about getting some names for you. And Peyton, I'm sure Addie'll tell you this, but don't stress yourself out. I know that you have that Ian trial coming up, and four young kids, but it's not good, for you, or the baby if you worry about everything. There is nothing going on with either Avery or Lilly that isn't normal. Lilly just went through several life changing events, and is slightly upset by them. Avery has a bit of a more passive personality then her siblings, and she's showing that. It's not un-normal, and it we can correct it. So stop your freaking out, and go talk to Addie."

Peyton nodded, sighing as she got up from the chair, Cooper following close behind her. "They all done?" Peyton asked as she walked into the room, smiling happily as Bailey began to squeal when she walked in. She hurriedly scooped her up and cradled her in her arms, turning to Addison.

"Yes, they are. Copper and Glena are going to watch them in the main area while I do your appointment. Okay?"

Peyton nodded, knowing that she didn't really have a choice. She nodded for Glenda to take the kids, and then quickly hugged Lilly, and Avery before sending them out the door.

"Well," the doctor said about a half hour later. Everything looks fine. The ultrasound showed one bay, so you and Luke are in the clear there, but I do want to talk to about something." She paused for a second, and then laughed as the sarcastic blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, Addison. We didn't plan this. Despite what you seem to think, I am not crazy."

"I didn't say that you were crazy. Stair step kids really aren't that uncommon."

Peyton laughed. "Not when your oldest kids aren't even a year old yet, and there are three of them. Addie, I think I'm crazy, and I'm pretty sure Lucas is still in denial." Peyton sighed as she thought of her husband, who honestly had been acting as if nothing was different ever since she had told him.

"Peyton, he'll come around." She said, reassuringly, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sure he's just stressed and worried and scared." She paused for a few seconds, before continuing. "Which leads me nicely into my next topic. I know that you have three kids at home, under the age of one, I know that you have that trial for that Ian guy coming up, and Brooke isn't doing to well, but I need you to try as hard as you can to not stress yourself out. Stress is not good for you, or the baby and you know that. I need you to make sure that you don't get overly stressed and I know that you think that it is going to be impossible, but take it from me, if you can keep yourself sane, it'll be so worth it Peyton."

"And how exactly would you recommend that I keep myself unstressed?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"Talk to your husband. Or I'll do it for you." She said simply, knowing that as soon as Peyton and Lucas were okay, he would make sure that she was as sane as physically possible. "Seriously, Peyton, if I sense any stress next visit, or get any information about you overworking yourself, I will post you as a high risk pregnancy. That means that I'll have you in the hospital so that I can make sure that you're okay." She was completely serious, and Peyton knew it, so she sighed and got up.

"I'll talk to Lucas." She said, rolling her eyes and getting up, taking the prenatal vitamins from her doctor and stalking out of the room, straight into her husband.

"Peyton" he said, and she could hear the worry in his voice. "Is everything okay?" He seemed genuinely worried, but Peyton was honestly really mad at him.

"I'll talk to you at home Lucas." She said simply, sighing out the kids and hastily, before Lucas could make out what was on them, or better yet, notice them at all, grabbed the set of doctor recommendations from Cooper, her entire demeanor softening when she saw her children happily playing with Glenda. She carefully scooped Avery into her arms, making sure that she played close attention to the way she squealed "Ma". She smiled slightly as Avery laughed. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" The seven month old didn't say much, but she happily snuggled closer to her mother, closing her eyes, and Peyton was left with her other two. She heard her husband offer to take them, and even though she wasn't particularly happy with him, she knew that she couldn't refuse. She grudgingly nodded at him, and she couldn't help but smile as she once gain witnessed exactly how good of a father Lucas was. "Lucas." She sighed, knowing that she was quickly losing the battle to stay mad at him, "We'll talk at home, after I put the kids down for a nap."

He seemed to accept this, and there were no pestering phone calls or comments as she drove home, Lilly and Avery carefully buckled into the back seat, nor were there any pestering comments as they put the triplets down for a nap, and situated Lilly in from of the TV for a few hours. It wasn't until, as Peyton had asked, all the children were taken care of, and Peyton and Lucas were alone, sitting on the couch in the downstairs living room that Lucas began to talk.

"Peyton," He began, his voice a whisper, "I am so sorry. I freaked out."

"I noticed." Her voice was cool and she didn't look at him. "Lucas, I told you I was pregnant, and you acted like I told you the sun was out. You didn't do anything! You just turned around and went back to making dinner." She was slowly losing cool appearance and succumbing to the pure sorrow that she had felt when she had told Lucas she was pregnant and watched him walk away as if she hadn't said anything. "I didn't know what the hell was going on. You were so happy when I told you that I was pregnant with the 'lets. I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"I was thinking that you were stressed out and you had said that you were done with kids, for now, and then the police called about Ian and with everything going on with Brooke and Haley, I just figured…" He trailed off, but she didn't need her husband to finish his sentence to know what he was going to say.

"You thought I was going to have an abortion." She said, now fully understanding her husband's behavior. He nodded mutely, pulling his wife closer to him, smiling when she let herself be moved closer to him. "Lucas, I wouldn't have, not without telling you. Did you honestly think I would?"

"Not tell me? I was an ass Peyton. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and I wouldn't have particularly blamed you."

"This is our kid Lucas. I wouldn't . Period. Unless…" Peyton had spent most of the past silent nights trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She had decided that ultimately, it really didn't matter that it was going to be hard; she had to keep the baby, but now, with Lucas next to her, she was wondering if that was what her husband wanted, and whether or not it was his decision at all.

"No, no. Of course I want this baby. I told you that I wanted it all with you Peyton Scott, and I do. I want the sleepless nights, and the complete tiredness and the never knowing what on earth is going on, and I want that little baby in my arms."

Peyton smiled softly, curling up closer to her husband. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He waited a few minutes before he started to talk again, basking in the comfortable silence that surrounded them. "So, what happened at the doctor's today? Everything okay?"

"Kind of." Peyton said, frowning as she felt her husband tense. "Now, before you freak out, they're all healthy, but the doctor was just a little bit concerned about Avery not being as aggressive as Brody and Bailey, and he's afraid that when they start to talk, she's going to lag a bit because she's more passive."

"Okay then, we can help her, right? Talk to her, spend some time alone…"

"Yeah, yeah. He was also really worried about Lilly though."

"What, what's wrong with Lilly?"

"The doctor's think that she might be suffering from a mild case of depression. They think it would be a good idea to send her to someone, just to talk with for a little bit."

"Like a shrink?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?" Lucas asked after a second, not really sure what to say.

"I went to a children's physiologist right after my mom died. It helped, but my dad didn't like the idea so he pulled me out. I don't really know though."

"It helped you?"

"A little. I'm sure it would have helped more if I talked to him, but my dad was so upset that it was nice, just knowing that I had the option to talk."

"Okay then. I'll make some calls tomorrow and see what I can find out, okay?" Lucas said, sighing. He wanted to do whatever he could to help his little sister.

"I have some references." Peyton admitted, smiling sheepishly. She pulled out the sheet of paper and laughed as she read the small note on the top. _Forgot to mention, start on solid foods soon. Call. _Was scribbled on top. "Coop." She sighed under her breath, rolling her eyes. "I'll call tomorrow morning." She said to Lucas as she handed him the piece of paper. "But right now, I am going to take a nap. I am so tired I can't stand it. You coming?" Lucas smiled happily as he got up, pulling her up with him and they walked up to the bedroom, where Peyton immediately flopped down on the bed, Lucas almost immediately following.

"Peyton?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I'm six weeks along Lucas." She mumbled, pulling his arm, which was currently wedged rather uncomfortably between the couple around her and laying it on her still flat stomach. "And there's only one." With that last remark she closed her eyes, letting all her problems fall away with her consciousness. They could wait until she woke up.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I don't know how many people actually read my AN's, which tend to be long and full of information that most of you probably don't care about… But I'm figuring that if you're reading it, you care just a little bit, so I'll talk for a bit now, if you don't want to read it I suggest you stop reading… now. Okay, for everyone else… The original plan for the outcome of the last chapter was really different from what ended up happening. Originally, Haley was the only one pregnant, Peyton's dad was coming home and Victoria was being arrested for something that I hadn't thought of at that point. And then I started thinking about how people who do bad things in Tree Hill tend to not be seen getting punished, and after last week's episode (Which was one of the saddest episodes in a while) I decided that revenge was needed, hence the current situation. And for those of you who are confused (I swear things make sense in my head, but I want to be an editor, not a writer, so I'm not always sure if the writing make sense to anyone but me…) here's a fun summary. Peyton is pregnant, and Ian's going to trial. Brooke's mom is coming into town. Haley is also pregnant (not with the baby in the prologue, btw), and Carrie is going on trial as well. I thought it would be fun to bring Victoria back, just because she has so many ways to wreak havoc. Peyton and the Label, Haley and her music, her daughter… Other than that sorry about the lack of plot in this chapter (with everyone other than Lucas and Peyton), and anyone who had suggestions on genders and names for Babies Scott, please feel free to share… And, as always, review! **


	19. April 23rd, 2013

April 23rd, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Lucas and Peyton Scott's Bedroom

He was there when she went to sleep. She was sure of it. Positive. She remembered his arms snaking its way around her waist as she had drifted not quite contently off to sleep the night before. But as she looked around the near empty room, she could find no trace that Lucas was there, nor that he had ever been. His jacket was gone, and so was everything else that he had brought with him. He had actually left, and that had been the last thing that she had wanted. She felt the tears fall down her face, hot and burning streaming paths down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the uncontrollable tears, focused on breathing deeply, until she was jolted out of her attempt at calmness by something pulling her sleeve.

Peyton's eyes flicked open immediately, and she found herself looking at a six year old child. "Avery?" Peyton asked, frowning as she looked at this version of her daughter. The young girl nodded once before turning and pointing to who Peyton assumed to be Brody and Bailey, standing at the end of an unfamiliar hallway.

"Mommy," The blonde girl called from the end of the hallway, apparently not noticing Peyton's complete confusion. "Daddy's on the phone, he wants to know if you care if he brings his new girlfriend when he comes to pick us up for the week." Bailey said it with such a complete lack of surprise, that it made Peyton's horror even more prevalent. She turned back to Avery, and she simply shrugged. Peyton shut her eyes again, hoping to make the pain go away.

When she opened her eyes again, she was yet again in another place, though as she turned around and saw the hallway just outside the room she was in, she realized that she must be in the same place she had been in before, though judging by the new pictures decorating the walls, that had been some time ago. She turned around and stifled a gasp as she took in the teenager standing in front of her. "Lilly?" She asked, taking a guess, because the child standing in front of her, dressed in all black, looking nothing like Lucas' little sister.

"Nice guess." The sarcastic teenager said bitterly, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand why you're even making me go to this anyways. I don't like her anymore than you do."

Peyton honestly had no idea what Lilly was talking about, though she was saved from answering by a small voice from behind her. "He's your brother Lilly. You have to go."

"No, you're his daughter." Lilly bit back, "You have to go. I think he's an ass who abandoned your mother, and I think that she's a completely idiotic gold digger."

"Go where?" Peyton asked, turning around and finding both Avery and Bailey behind her. "What's going on?"

"Dad's wedding mom." Bailey said, looking at her mother, not quiet knowing what was wrong with her. "You said we had to go."

There were hot tears falling down Peyton face, and she barely heard Bailey's panicking whisper, or anything else for that matter until she felt a pull on her arm.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." She looked down and saw Brody standing next to her, dressed in a pair of Dockers and a dress shirt. "I promise it's going to be okay. But Max is throwing a fit, and I don't really think that he should come." For the first time Peyton noticed a small boy standing next to Brody, his body blurry.

"No one cares about Max, Brody." An exasperated Bailey said. "He's not important, not like us."

Peyton frowned, looking at her son, and turned to Avery. "Avery baby, did you take your medicine this morning?" She asked, not quite sure why that was the question, but relieved when she saw Avery nod at her. "Avery, why aren't you talking?" She asked, confusedly.

"Mom," She heard Bailey say, a sadness in her voice. "Avery doesn't know how to talk. You know that."

Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer jolted awake, panic surging through her body as she forced herself up, opening her eyes and breathing a bit more calmly as she recognized e artificially lit bedroom she was sleeping in. Her bedroom. She felt the panic rising again though as she noticed that her husband was not in bed with her. That panic too, though, ebbed as she noticed him sitting on the edge of the bed, horror in his eyes. She immediately pushed herself across the bed, thrusting herself into his arms. She left the tears fall freely now that she was safe, enveloped in her husbands arms.

"What happened Peyt?" He asked a few minutes later, even though he already knew the answer. The nightmares had been severe in Peyton's first pregnancy too, and he had had no reason to expect that this time would be any different. So now, three months into the pregnancy, Lucas was a near expert at how to handle her. He listened carefully as she explained her dream, and though he normally could keep his emotions under control as she relived her terrors, this one was a bit too much. "Peyton, baby, I would never leave you." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"I know." She said, pulling her head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm just nervous." She let her eyes flicker to the clock in her nightstand. "Victoria's plane lands in four hours, and I promised Brooke I would go and get her with her." She ignored Lucas blatant disapproval. Brooke needed her, and Peyton knew it. Somehow, Mr. and Mrs. Davis had gotten wind that Brooke was going out of town the week they were supposed to be coming in, and they had changed their flight dates. A few meetings and a few slight problems with the company later, the flight was delayed again, until finally, after receiving a bad sales report, Victoria had called her daughter to tell her that she was coming in today, and Brooke was going to let her stay with them until her "ass-hole of a father" got back and gave her "the keys to her god-damn house." Brooke had also been warned that failure to comply would mean that someone just might tip off the press that Brooke Davis had two beautiful adopted girls. In a most likely vain effort to protect her daughters, Brooke had grudgingly agreed to let Satan's Wife stay with her, and then she had cajoled Peyton in to going with her to pick her up.

"Peyton…" He knew that arguing would get him nowhere, but on the off chance that it would help, he started anyway.

"Lucas." Peyton stopped him dead in his tracks. So much for that plan. "I am not stressed out, and Victoria is not a person whose opinion I actually value, so she can't stress me out, unless I let her." She smiled sweetly at her husband. "The baby and I'll be just fine husband."

"Are you taking the triplets or Lilly?" Lucas really wasn't sure if he wanted his kids around Victoria, but if it would keep his wife happy…

Fortunately, Peyton seemed to be thinking along those same lines. "No way in hell would I ever do that to my poor kids. Actually, Brooke said something about a picnic."

"Today?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah. Victoria's flight gets in at eight, I have a meeting with Jake at ten, and Brooke wants us all at her house by noon."

"What do you need me to do?"

Peyton smiled, knowing that Lucas would have walked to New York for her if she asked him to, and that this task, as daunting as it sounded, was really just part of their normal routine. "I need you to feed all the kids, and then have them bathed by eleven. Jake and I are going to run some errands while we have our meeting, and he'll just come back here with me if we're not finished."

"Sounds good." Lucas replied kissing her head, and then releasing her from his arms.

"I should get ready." Peyton said a few minutes later after she glanced at the clock one more time and seen that she was supposed to realize that she was supposed to pick her up in less than two hours. She kissed him once, lightly on the lips before she pulled herself out of bed, and wandered into the bathroom.

Her shower was quicker then it normally was, mostly because something about being pregnant made her dislike for clod water grow, and a nausea accompanied with hot water develop. She quickly stepped out of the shower, and when she got back into the bedroom, she was left to decide what to wear.

Thankfully, she was still able to wear her normal clothes, which was such a luxury, seeing as when she had been two months pregnant last time, she had been about as big as a truck, but that didn't make dressing any easier. Finally, she realized that it actually didn't matter what she wore, as long as she was comfortable, and she ended up pulling on her favorite pair of jeans and one of her favorite Clothes Over Bro's tops, that's only drawback was that it made it very well known that she was pregnant, which wasn't exactly what Peyton wanted to be broadcasting to Victoria when she first saw her. But the normally comfortable April day was surprisingly cool, and it only made sense that Peyton dress for comfort.

"You look good." Lucas commented as she walked into the kitchen, Avery on one hip, her purse in her other hand.

"Thanks hon." She said casually, sliding her rings of the chain of the necklace that Lucas had gotten her for their anniversary and slipping them onto her fingers. She then carefully transferred Avery from her arms to Avery's highchair. "I need you do call Dr. McHugh's office about Lilly's first appointment tomorrow, and make sure everything's okay with that." Peyton instructed as she poured some Cheerios onto the highchair and started warming Lilly's bottle, complete with medication. "Avery was up, weren't you Ave? So I brought her downstairs. I know that you have some work to do, so if you can't spend time with her, just put in front of the TV, or something. She needs to hear the talking."

"Peyton, don't worry. I don't have that much work to do. I'll take her upstairs and read to her until everyone else is up. You don't worry about that. I love you, and don't get stressed out." He kissed her quickly too, one hand on her stomach before he let her go, watching her walk out the door.

Brooke was waiting outside her car already to go, when Peyton walked outside. "Morning buddy." She said quietly as she slid into Brooke's car, sending her a sympathetic smile. "How's everything going at home?"

"I just dropped Ollie and Lo off at Naley's house, they're going to bring them over for the thing this afternoon. Chase is at home, freaking out, I'm sure, and I am this close to having a mental breakdown. How about you?"

Peyton laughed, "Brooke, it's going to be fine. I promise. She can't do anything to hurt you if you don't let her."

Brooke was quick to contradict her. "Really? She could take away my business, your label, hurt you and Lucas, hurt my kids and my husband… She can do a hell of a lot."

"Brooke. I promise you that in the end, everything going to be okay."

Brooke sighed, resigned to know that her normally 'not the silver lining kind of person' best friend wasn't likely to let her win this one. "How's my newest little Sawyer Scott coming?"

"Fine. Nightmares this morning, but the morning sickness is nothing like with the 'lets. Speaking of which…"

"I won't say a word until the party." Brooke said, smirking. "Promise."

"Thank you." Peyton said, taking a deep breath in time with her best friend as they pulled into the airport parking lot. "So, what's the dress code for this party?" Peyton asked, trying to keep both Brooke and hers minds' off Victoria's arrival as they walked slowly towards the airport.

"Nice." Brooke responded simply, elaborating when she saw Peyton's confused face. "Ollie's wearing her beige skirt with a light-blue polo and a light blue, purple and ivory argyle sweater vest. Lo's wearing beige pants that match Ollie's, and-" Peyton cut her off.

"Brooke," she started, laughing. "Your mother goes to fancy dinner parties all the time. I know you want to impress her, but maybe showing her that you have people who don't feel like they have to constantly dress up for you is the way to go."

Brooke seemed to ponder this for a minute before she spoke again. "In that case, Ollie wanted to wear that long knit cable tunic that I bought her last week, with that striped pink shirt, and jeans, probably. And Lo will probably wear those jeans that you bought him, and that bear long sleeved tee with that brown dress shirt over it."

Peyton nodded, that sounded much more like something that they would be comfortable in. Brooke looked around and saw that they were only a few feet from the doors. She looked at Peyton, and the blonde wordlessly walked forward, opening the door, and they both walked in.

Victoria was standing in plain view of them, thankfully, facing the other way so Peyton and Brooke took their time walking from the front door to where the woman was standing. Brooke took one deep breath before she made her presence known. "Hello, mother."

Victoria spun around on her heels, her brown hair a few degrees behind her. "Brooke, darling." She walked forward and pulled Brooke into a hug that any onlooker would think was just sweet, however, Peyton could easily recognize the way Brooke pulled back just a bit to early, and how Victoria's fingers seemed to be rigid. "And you brought Peyton, how nice." Peyton smiled coolly at her. "And she's pregnant! Congratulations dear." Peyton scoffed internally. "Well, I already got my luggage, how about we just get out of here. What are our plans for tonight?"

"Actually, mother, I'm having some people over for the afternoon. It's something that we with friends like to do every so often." Brooke said coolly, now that they were out of public ear.

"And who would be attending this lovely party you have planned?" Victoria bit back just as coolly.

"Well, you remember Nathan and Haley, and their son Jamie. Peyton's family is coming," Peyton sighed when Brooke's mother didn't ask about what Brooke meant by family, "my friend Rachel and her boyfriend, Owen, oh, Lucas' ex-fiancée and her new fiancé/ Peyton's brother, Derek, and her son, Sawyer."

"And Jake and Jenny." Peyton added. "Lilly begged, I assumed you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. I love that kid." Brooke said, laughing. "And her dad's okay too. Oh, and of course my family will be there." Brooke threw that one in last, Peyton was sure, in an attempt to not have her mother notice it. It didn't work.

"Your family? I thought that they weren't giving you a baby, because you were single."

"Well, they mush have changed their minds after I got married." Brooke clipped back. "My oldest is eight, and her names' Olivia, and her brother, Logan, is four months old." Brooke explained as she pulled up to Peyton's house, both of them enjoying the look on Victoria's face as she took in the towering three and a half story beachfront house.

"I'll be at your house in two hours, right?" Peyton asked as she slid out of the car. Smiling when she saw her husband through the window, and she could tell that he was sopping wet, even from where she was. She said goodbye to Brooke quickly and then walked up to her front doors, about to say hello to Lucas when she noticed Jake sitting in the living room.

"I needed some help." Lucas admitted, laughing as he gestured to his soaking wet apparel, "and Jake said that he wouldn't have a problem with helping out, so he came over. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not." Peyton answered, "and seeing as I already talked to Brooke, we really don't need to have a meeting anyways. I totally forgot that Victoria seems to believe that she has some stake in my company, so it would probably be best if we didn't do anything to important while she was here anyways."

"Sounds good then. Jenny invited to this party thing?"

"Yeah, just warn her that Brooke's mom is a little mean sometimes." Peyton warned as he walked out the door. "Tell her not to take it personally."

"Okay." Jake said as he walked out the door and Peyton heard it slam shut a few seconds later.

"So, how was it?" Lucas asked, walking up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Okay. I think that Brooke is freaking out a bit, but she changed the dress code to casual, which is amazing, seeing as they triplets just started to crawl and I have not gone out and bought anything that's safe for them to wear except crawlers."

Lucas laughed as he followed his wife up the staircase, and helped her dress all three infants. All three kids were dressed in the same style, Avery in a pale purple onesie, with matching grey pants, and a purple, grey and blue polka dotted hoodie. Bailey was wearing the same outfit in pink, green and purple stripes, and Brody had a white onesie and a raven's colored sweat suit on over it. Despite the easiness of dressing the kids, it still took an hour and a half for them to get Avery, Bailey and Brody dressed and ready, Lilly ready and to get themselves dressed, and it was just noon when they all finally got into the car, with everything packed for the babies in a bag next to Peyton.

They pulled up to Brooke's house, and Peyton was surprised to find that everyone was already there. She laughed to herself as she reached in and unbuckled Avery, pulling her youngest daughter in closer to her and cradling her to her chest as Luke grabbed Bailey and Brody.

With Lilly behind them, they all made their way into the big house, Lilly immediately joining Jenny, Jamie and Olivia in the living room, while Lucas and Peyton continued into the kitchen, where they found the rest of the adults, and Sawyer spread out. Peyton walked over to where the rest of the women were sitting at the table, Sawyer and Logan with them. Lucas too made his way over to Nathan, Chase, Derek and Jake, with the two babies. "Where's Victoria?" Peyton asked, looking around for evidence of the she-devil, crying kids, for example.

"Sleeping. She needed a nap." Brooke said, frowning. She looked as though she was going to continue when Rachel came running into the room.

"You'll never guess what I just found." She said, laughing as she held out a DVD for everyone to see. "Senior videos." She said simply, and the entire group began to smile at the memory of watching the tape that Rachel was holding, a few weeks before Rachel herself had left. The tape was made by parent's and teachers and kids, and was basically a video record of their entire senior year.

"Let's watch it." Someone said, Peyton wasn't sure who, but she agreed.

"Yeah, come one Brooke, you remember that year, it was hell, this video was amazing though, and it had been a long time…"

Brooke smiled as she took the tape from Rachel and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We can't eat until my mother gets up anyways." She gave in and directed the crowd to the large living room, giving Peyton, Lucas, Avery, Brody, Bailey and Lilly the biggest couch, Jamie, Haley and Nathan the love seat, herself, Chase, Ollie and Lo the other love seat, and Derek, Lindsay and Sawyer, and then Rachel and Owen a large, oversized chair each before she put in the tape.

The first images were from the first half of senior year, and there were plenty of images of Lucas and Brooke, and one or two of Chris Keller, one of Haley on tour, Ellie and Peyton and so many other memories. They were all so caught up in the tape that none of them heard the heels clacking on the floor as Victoria entered the room, taking in the large group of people.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my grand children." She said, looking at Olivia and Logan for the first time. "Well, come say hello." She said to Olivia, and she watched as the frightened child stood up and quietly walked over to her grandmother, muttered hello and then sprinted back to her mother's arms. She looked past Logan quickly, almost as if she hadn't seen him, and then fixed her gaze on Lucas and Peyton. "Are those all yours?" She asked, distaste in every word.

Lucas at least, had been expecting this. Aside from Brooke, he and his wife were the people that Victoria felt most compelled to torment, and anyone who so much as looked at Peyton with her kids would be able to see in an instant exactly to do that. That was why Lucas hadn't been especially happy about coming here in the first place. He knew that Peyton was already pront to stress, and that was the last thing that he wanted for her, or his newest child.

"Yes." Peyton responded simply, smiling at her best friend's mother, unaware of her husbands worrying. "They are."

"And the babies are?"

"Ten months." Peyton answered, smiling.

Peyton, Lucas and everyone else in the room watched as Victoria's gaze travel from Avery in Peyton's arms, to Brody and Bailey, and then to Peyton's stomach.

"And you're pregnant." It wasn't a question, and she obviously didn't approve.

Peyton nodded, her calm attitude diminishing with every passing second as she got less mad and more scared.

"You do know what causes that, right?" The entire room was shocked into an astounded silence as Victoria uttered this sentence, and it was enough to get Peyton mad again.

"Yes." She said, smirking, "And we're pretty damn good at it too."

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Review, please. 105 would make my week!! Oh, and just in case you were wondering, here's my plan. There are only five or six more chapters in this fic, and then an epilogue, and then this'll be done. Then i'm going to finish up Pictures Hang Like Broken Pasts and then i think i'm going to continue on Hear Right Past Me. **


	20. June 20th, 2013

June 20th, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Peyton and Lucas Scott's house

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Lucas Scott hissed into the phone as he pulled a pair of dress pants on, tucking her deep red shirt into the dark kaki pants before zipping them up and threading the belt through the loops on the new pants, each action done jerkily and angrily, with hands shaking from anger. "You promised you'd take Avery with you to Washington. The only reason that we didn't send her to Florida with Lindsay, Nate and Haley was because you begged to watch her." He sighed impatiently as he heard Brooke ramble off some excuse about her mother and the fall line.

"I'm sorry Lucas, you that. I would have never asked if I hadn't of been sure then that I could take her, but if I don't go to this meeting, and my mother does, I might lose the company, which would mean that Peyton loses the label, and then Haley and Jake and Mia all lose their careers." Brooke explained frantically, fighting back tears. She felt absolutely awful, because Lucas was right. Peyton and Lucas had been all set to send Avery with his brother and sister-in-law's, along with Lilly, but Brooke had pleaded with them, just wanting to take Avery with her and the girls to DC for a few days. She had used every single argument that she could think of to persuade Peyton to let her take the girl with her. Using arguing points like Jake was taking Bailey with him and Jenny down to Savannah to visit Nikki, of all people, and Mouth and Mille were bringing Brody with them to the Seahawks game that Millie had gotten Mouth tickets to for his birthday. Not that Peyton and Lucas hadn't had ready responses; Nikki was guaranteed by Jake to be stable, and who wouldn't trust Mouth and Millie. Not to mention Brooke's schedule was easily changeable, and very unreliable, but Brooke had promised them that nothing would come up. She hadn't meant to break that promise.

"Brooke." Lucas said, still whispering as he walked past out of his bedroom and into Avery's bedroom, searching for his wife. "I know that you meant well, but that trial starts in two hours. We have to leave in a thirty minutes, and all of our potential baby sitters are out of town, because we asked them to get the kids as far away from Ian Banks as we possibly could. What are we supposed to do now?" The panic in Lucas' voice was growing, and it continued to grow as he found his wife was not in the room with his sleeping daughter. "You know what, Brooke I have to go, my wife is missing and I have to get Avery ready now." He sighed angrily into the phone. "I'll have Peyton call you later today." He didn't wait for her to hang up before he clicked the phone off with one hand, simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt with the other, knowing that he had to get Avery ready to go now as well, though exactly where she was going was a complete mystery to him. He gently picked up his infant daughter, who happily squealed when she felt her father's arms around her. The squeal startled her father, and apparently, her mother. Lucas relaxed juts a bit when he heard a snore from upstairs, alerting him to Peyton's presence. He knew that she was ready and dressed, and that all she would need to do was her hair when she got up, so he left her sleeping, taking Avery out of the room for a much need bath. She had just had a bath yesterday night, so she was clean, but giving his kids baths was always one of Lucas' favorite things to do, because it was one of the only times that it was just one on one, him and his child. Not that he would want that all the time. These past few days, without all four children in the house had been quiet, eerily so, and had been hard for Peyton and Lucas, Peyton especially. The last time that Peyton had been apart from her kids for this long, they were in the NICU, striving to live. He forced his mind away from that thought as he washed Avery, paying special attention to each squeal and tiny word as he had tiny, not quite real conversations with his daughter. She was doing remarkably well, talking wise, and she was keeping up, for the most part, with her older brother and sister, not that stopped either Peyton or Lucas from constantly worrying about her or Lilly for that matter, who wasn't doing as well.

Though originally the trip had been something that Peyton, Lucas and Lilly all thought was just a formality, none of them could say that it wasn't helping Lilly. It seemed as though every time Lilly came home from one of the infrequent and scheduled whenever they could find the time, usually once a month, she smiled just a bit more. Which was why it had surprised Peyton and Lucas when the doctor had called them into his office the week before and gently explained that he was diagnosing Lilly with Juvenile Depression, and recommending that she see a grief specialist. The news had sent Lucas and Peyton reeling, though they had of course agreed to do whatever he had thought was best. Lilly had made her first visit to Dr. Gregory Sandston three days ago, and he had recommended that she come to see him once a week until further notice.

Shaking his head in an attempt to physically rid the thoughts from his mind, he carefully picked Avery up, bringing her into in Avery's bedroom as to not wake up Peyton, and putting her down in the crib while he went to find something appropriate for her to wear. He silently opened the door to her room and walked over to the closet, opening it up. He realized he had a problem as soon as he opened it. He didn't know where he was sending her. Worst case scenario, and he meant worst case, Avery would have to come to court with him and Peyton, and that would require slightly dressy attire. He pawed through her closet until he found something he assumed might work, a cute little pink halter dress that had a matching blanket, so if she was cold in the courtroom, she could be easily appeased. He dressed her quickly once he had gotten back into the room, then he ran a brush though her hair, put in two tiny matching pink bows, put some impossibly tiny shoes on her impossibly tiny feet, and looked at the clock. He very nearly had a heart attack when he saw the flashing red numbers, telling him that they had to be at the court house in a half hour. He quickly threw his shirt back on and then got a bag ready for Avery, realizing that he didn't have time to drop her off anywhere's, even if there was someone who could take her. Peyt wouldn't be happy about this, neither was he for that matter, he didn't want his daughter anywhere's near that psycho. That however, seemed to be the only option. He put her back down in her crib as he rushed up the stairs, knowing that he was going to have to wake his wife.

"Peyton." He whispered gently, surprised when his wife's eyes immediately opened, and he wanted to cry as he saw the fear in them. He knew in an instant that she had overheard his conversation with Brooke.

"I can't believe her." She said, and though her voice should have sounded mad, instead, it only sounded tires, with the slightest hint of fear beyond it.

"Peyton," Lucas repeated again, puling her closer to him "You know that meant well, things just don't always go as planned." He knew that saying it probably wouldn't help much, put he said it and he kissed her forehead quickly, and then glanced at the clock. Peyton got the hint and pulled herself off the couch and downstairs, where she quickly ran a brush through her wavy hair, and then quickly picked Avery, and her diaper bag up while Lucas made a bottle for her. They were in the car within ten minutes, driving towards the last place Peyton wanted to be.

She had put off being at the trial for as long as possible. Brooke had appeared in court the previous day, and Derek was coming in with her today, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be here. The last time she had seen Ian Banks she had been a senior in high school. She had been scared and she had felt completely violated, and alone. Almost as if her husband was reading her mind, Lucas pulled one hand off the steering wheel and placed it his wife's six month pregnant stomach, effectively reminding her that she was never alone.

"We have to go." Lucas whispered, and for the first time Peyton realized that the car had pulled to a stop in front of the courthouse, which was in all reality just another building, across from the Town Hall. She nodded quickly back at him, and then she pulled the door of the car open, letting her face just momentarily be swept up by the wind. Nearly as soon as she had opened the car door though, the draft vanished, replaced by the hot air. She quickly got out of the car, grabbing Avery and her diaper bag, and pulling them out.

"Here we go baby." She whispered, pulling Avery as close as she could to her body. Lucas could tell, simply from the way that she was holding his daughter, and her protruding stomach, exactly how uneasy his wife was. Not that he could blame her. It just broke his heart to see the way that she cradled Avery to her chest, afraid to let her go on hand visibly on her stomach, as if she was attempting to protect her unborn baby too.

They walked slowly to the front doors of the courthouse, and Lucas pulled it open, letting Peyton walk in in front of him, and then, as soon as they were all there, he positioned himself protectively in front of both girls.

"Hello, Mrs. Harsh." Lucas said, smile on his face, but no contempt in his voice, as he addressed the secretary. He had known Mrs. Harsh since he was a child, and they had graduated with her son, Mark, so she knew all the details of the case that was going on today, and she smiled sympathetically at Peyton, especially when she saw the baby in her arms, and took notice of how pregnant she was.

"Honey." She smiled maternally at Peyton. "Couldn't find a sitter?"

Peyton smiled, welcoming the topic. "Yeah, do you think that it would maybe be okay, if she just sat with Lucas and I?"

Lucas took one look at the older woman's face and saw exactly how his wife looked to the rest of the world. To him, his wife was strong beyond belief, and as brave as was possible. She was here, and to him, that in and of itself spoke for itself. But to the rest of the world Peyton Scott was broken. Broke, small and clinging onto this small child simply to hold herself together. To him she was worthy of praise, to everyone else, she was worthy of pity. He saw that pity in the secretary's eyes as she nodded at his wife. "Sure honey. This is just Tree Hill Claims court, not one of those big fancy city courts, no one'll care. And if they saw anything to you, just tell them I said it was okay." She paused for a second before continuing. "You guys are right downstairs. You start up in ten minutes." She gave them directions to the courtroom that Lucas knew was the most informal. It was, as Mrs. Harsh was explaining, in the basement, and there were no formal benches, just a few tables and some folding chairs. He was happy that that was were they were holding the last court session, just because he knew that his wife would feel more comfortable there, then in one of the more traditional courtrooms. That was one advantage to living in a small town, he asked, explained, and most times, people were kind enough to give you what you needed. Like when he'd asked that Peyton not have to appear more than once, and that they keep Ian Banks out of town for as long as possible. Both conditions had been agreed to after he had carefully explained that his wife was five months pregnant, and already under stress. He knew that he had made the right decision. Peyton had been on edge the past two days when she had known he was in town, and he couldn't imagine what she would have down with herself had he have had to have been in town for the weeklong trial. He saw her visibility relax when she walked into the informal room, and he smiled again as the judge came up to the entering couple.

"Lucas, Peyton." The judge, said, another sympathetic smile on his face. "And baby Avery." He smiled genuinely at the tiny baby in her arms. "Peyton, you can go sit over by Derek, okay?" Peyton nodded kissing her husband and letting him slip the baby out of her arms and then walking over to where Lucas could see Derek was sitting. Lucas waited until he could see that Peyton was safe, clam and in one piece before he turned his attention back to the judge, who was still looking at him as though he had something to say.

"Everything okay, your honor?" Lucas asked tentatively, eyeing the silent justice.

"Lucas, I've known you since you were five. It's Mr. Ellington until court is called to order." He smiled at the father. "And you know that Avery is welcome here, but I was just wondering if you really thought it was best. I mean I know that Peyton must be incredibly stress, and I just was wondering if you thought that it might just not be as helpful as you think, to have the baby in plain view of Ian Banks." He spoke as though he was afraid of offending the blonde parent, who was currently looking at his as if he had just told him that Dan Scott was the reincarnation of all that is good and kind.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, knowing full well exactly what the judge was nervous about. Avery. "Do you think that he'd hurt her?" The thought had honestly never even crossed his mind. With all the stress that had been going on, the thought that his wife's ex-stalker would even lay a hand on his child hadn't even occurred to him.

"No, no. We are a small town, but we do have a good sized police force, who heard about what was going on and offered to sit in on the trial. They'll both be fine. I'm just worried about Peyton's reaction to her child and him in the same room."

Lucas paused for a second, weighing the option. "Thanks for the concern," He said, smiling at the older man, "but right now I think that it would freak Peyton out more to not know where Ave was." The older man nodded solemnly, though Lucas could see that he did not agree with his decision. Lucas smiled at him anyways, and then made his way through the basement courtroom and took a seat next to his wife and brother-in-law.

"Is everything okay Luke?" Peyton asked, and he could see that she was clearly not doing well. Her voice was shaking, as were her hands, and she had tears running sporadically down her eyes.

Lucas kissed his wife quickly, reassuring her, and then handing the young child over to her, smiling despite himself when Avery reached out her tiny fist to her mother.

"Mama." She said, a small smile on her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, Avery. It's me." Peyton whispered quietly, kissing her daughters head as tears began to fall more steadily down her face. Lucas knew that she was upset. She hadn't seen Derek in over five years, and now she was sitting in a courthouse, extremely stressed out, pregnant with her fourth child, and holding one of her nearly year old triplets in her lap, and she was about to have a nervous breakdown. And the by far worst part was that Lucas had no idea what to do other than thread his arm around her waist and hope to god that she was going to make it through this okay.

Lucas heard the judge call the court to order a few seconds later, and as he stood, sat back down and listened he kept his eyes fixed on his wife. He knew in a second when Ian Banks entered the room. He saw it in her eyes, the way they widened in shock as he heard the door open. He saw the fear in her eyes, and they way she moved to protectively cover her stomach, but he didn't turn to look at Derek. He sat during the entire first half of the case, listening to Derek talk, then Peyton weakly describe what had happened to her, and then he even gave his own testimony of what had gone on that night, and he didn't let his eyes deviate from his wife once, not even to glance at the baby that he knew was sleeping soundlessly in her lap. He didn't look away until his daughter made him. He didn't look away from his wife until his daughter woke up, and began to whimper loudly, attracting everyone in the room's attention. And out of reflex, he spun around to look at Ian, and wanted to vomit when he saw the look of pure hatred that was aimed at his innocent young baby. But he shouldn't have turned around, because when he turned back, his wife was on the floor, and the only time that he'd even been more terrified that the moment that he saw here strewn across the courtroom floor, unconscious, was an hour later, when a doctor came out and told him that they were going to have to deliver their baby now, or Lucas would lose the baby, and his wife.

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! School has just been really, really busy. Please review anyways! 110?**


	21. June 29th, 2013

June 29th, 2013

June 29th, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Tree Hill Regional Hospital

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Brody, _

_Happy Birthday to you!" _

Lucas Scott listened as his wife sang softly to his son, holding the small boy in her arms as his daughters slept happily in their carriers, on the floor. He listened as his wife sang, her not so talented voice soothing the now year old infant back to sleep. Technically, Brody, Bailey and Avery wouldn't be a year old for another twelve hours, but today was their birthday. One year ago today they walked into Tree Hill Regional Hospital, and he became a dad for the first time. Now, a year later, he was back. His wife was singing happy birthday to their first born children, in a pair of sweatpants and an old Raven's sweatshirt, sitting in a cold, hard hospital bed, while her youngest child slept in the NICU, two floors above them.

Lucas sighed, and Peyton looked up at him, knowing without a word being said what was plaguing her husband's thoughts. It was the same thing that had been in her mind for the past eight days. Twenty Four. Twenty Four weeks. She was twenty four weeks pregnant when her son was born. Twenty four was too young.

Lucas looked back at her, at the sad, defeated look in her eyes and he knew that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Peyton had to go through this. It wasn't fair that she hadn't even seen her son yet because she was too afraid of losing him. Not that it made much of a difference. Lucas had been up to see him several times, and all you could really see was tubes. Tubes and wires. The ventilator that he needed to breathe covered most of his small face, and the rest of his body was wrapped in a radiant blanket, to keep his body temperature normal. And then there were the tubes. Tubes to help him eat, tubes to keep him hydrated, tubes to keep him from getting an infection. He. Lucas couldn't even call his own son by his name, and he knew that. He knew that even mentally he shied away from the name that had seemed perfect a mere nine days ago. But now the name, picked to hopefully give the young boy inspiration seemed to mock him. Life. And then maybe a reminder of everyone who loved him.

He was supposed to be named Aidan. Little fire. This little boy was nothing like a fire. He was nothing like anything Lucas had ever seen, and that scared Lucas, and he knew that it scared Peyton. It had been Brooke who had come up with the new name. It had been the first word out of her mouth when she had gotten to the hospital. She had been on the phone with Lucas for the past few hours, so she knew how Peyton was. But Lucas wouldn't say a word about his baby. He just couldn't bring himself to say that they baby was okay, but he was small, and he might not make it. But Brooke had always been a smart girl, and as soon as she had seen the small boy, the name had fallen out of her mouth, and it had just seemed to fit.

That didn't make it fair thought. It wasn't fair that Lucas and Peyton had given up on their favorite name in the desperate hope that this new name and its meaning would rub off on him. It wasn't fair that there was a pretty good chance that he would never yell this baby's name out, or cuddle with him and Peyton in their oversized bed. Honestly, there was a pretty good chance that this baby would never even see that bed. And what was by the most unfair about this entire thing was that it was happening to Peyton. After everything that she had been through, she should have been allowed at least one pregnancy that went smoothly, one thing in her life that was perfect. This should have been perfect. Lucas felt the anger rising in his chest as he thought this, and it wasn't until he heard a strangled noise from next to him that he shook himself out of his daze.

"I'm sorry Luke." Peyton sobbed from next to him, tears falling down her face at a startlingly rapid pace as she turned herself away from the panicking face of her husband, and pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed, away from him.

Lucas quickly walked the few feet over towards the bad and then climbed in, pulling his arms around her, hoping to calm her down. He couldn't deal with her being sick now too, and he knew that a person who has suffered from a panic attack once was likely to suffer from another one.

It was hard to believe that he had actually been relived when he had found out that that's what had happened. A panic attack. That was all. No heart attack, just a common panic attack. He had let himself feel relived for a minute before he looked back up at the doctor and asked about his child. He had known from the second he'd asked that it was ad, and he hadn't been disappointed when he had been told that his baby had to be delivered because Peyton's panic attack had triggered pre-term labor that he hadn't been able to stop. The doctor hadn't had to tell him that the chances of the baby surviving were about 50, and the chances of the baby being perfectly healthy for the rest of its life, _if _the baby survived, were about 40.

Lucas pulled him wife close to him and stroked her hair softly, whispering un her ear. "Baby, it's not your fault." He said it over and over again, as if it was their own personal mantra.

"Then whose fault is it?" She asked a few minutes later, after she had calmed down a bit. "I was the one who needed to go to that trial." Lucas knew that Peyton blamed herself. Everyone felt some sort of blame. He knew that Brooke blamed herself because she didn't take Avery, and Haley, Nathan and Lindsay blamed themselves for the same reason. Derek blamed himself for not killing Ian when he had the chance to, and Lucas, Lucas blamed himself the most. He knew that it was his fault. He was the one who had let Peyton, and then Avery go to the damn trial in the first place. He should have told Peyton that he thought it was a bad idea. More than that, he was told that it was a bad idea, and he didn't do anything. So if it was anyone's fault, it was his.

"You didn't do anything wrong Peyt. The doctor said it would be fine if you went, no one could have predicted this. This was not your fault." He whispered, kissing her softly again, and sighing when he felt try to push herself away. "Peyton. Blondie." He pulled himself to that they were both under the covers, and then he gently wrapped his arms around her, avoiding the scars still fresh on her abdomen, as he let them cry themselves to sleep.

They were awoken in the morning by none other than the doctor. Well, more accurately, they were woken by the doctor trying to quiet the now not sleeping year old babies. "Cooper?" Peyton asked sleepily, pushing herself up and pulling Lucas up with her.

"And Addison." Another voice said from behind the door as the red heard walked into the room, a large smile on her face. "I have some good news for you two." She frowned as she saw neither of them smile, she knew that they were worn out, and tried of hoping, but this was nearly heartbreaking. "You're going to like this news." This at least got a bit more attention from the couple. "We finished the tests up on the baby this morning, and I just got the last results back." She watched as Peyton's eyes lost all hope, and Lucas's eyes filled with tears. "He's doing great." She smiled just a bit as the blonde mother looked up, her mouth slightly agape. "Granted, it's not full term great, but it's at least thirty weeks great. He's remarkably well developed for such a short gestational age, and he's big baby. It's not going to be an easy road, but from what I can see, your son is going to live, and as far as I can tell, we can't see any permanent damage. You guys are very lucky."

"He's going to be okay?" Peyton asked, tears in her eyes, not quiet able to believe it.

"I think so. We're probably going to keep him in the NICU for about two months, just until he's able to eat and breathe on his own, and even then he'll only be about 32 weeks adjusted gestational age, so he might not be ready, but with all the advances that we've made in the past five years, I honestly think he's going to be ready a bit before that." She paused for a second before she continued. "What's going to happen is that he's going to spend a few more days in the NICU General, and then he'll be moved to a more private room on that floor. You two are still going to have to be checked out for infections every time you go in, and you'll have to be in full coving, but he'll be alone in the room, with maybe another baby, and some nurses. We usually do this to protect the babies from infection, and it does help, but it leaves them alone a lot. Of course Cooper and I will make sure that this baby is always with someone, but we usually recommend a CD, or a movie, just so that he'll hear people talking."

Peyton nodded, smiling along with Lucas. She knew that this would sound horrible to most new mothers but to her, just knowing that her baby was going to make it was enough. This was just a small price to pay. "So I can…"

Addison nodded. "Peyton, you can go see your son." Peyton nodded, happily crying, and then after a quick report from Cooper saying that the triplets were fine, Peyton thank them both, and the left her and Lucas alone.

"He's going to live." Peyton whispered, smiling as she fell back into Lucas' chest, happily letting him wrap his arms around her.

"He's going to live." Lucas repeated.

"I want to see him." Peyton said suddenly. She hadn't seen him since he was born, she had been too afraid of losing him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Peyton responded, kissing her husband on the cheek. She knew that deep inside, it was killing him that she hadn't seen her baby yet.

"I think it's a good idea too." A familiar voice piped in.

"Brooke!" Lucas and Peyton both exclaimed, laughing. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago." The brunette said, walking in the door. "I thought you can Lucas needed some alone time though, so I hovered at the door for awhile. Congrats guys. I'm so happy for you. Now go see my little nephew. He's gorgeous, I promise." She winked at them, and Peyton laughed, getting up out of the bad and then hugging her best friend carefully taking a deep breath.

"Let's go Lucas." She said, smiling. He took her hand and he silent led her up the staircase and through the elevator doors, holding her tighter when he felt her breathing become quicker, and he knew that she was getting nervous.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, kissing her. Addison was standing to the ICU when they couple got there, and when she saw the frightened mother standing in the doorway, she smiled, ushering Peyton and Lucas over.

Peyton almost passed out when she saw the little baby in front of her. Or, more like when she saw the mess of wires in front of her.

"He looks so sick." She whispered, tears falling down her face as she looked at her tiny son. "Is he really going to make it?"

"He's actually doing very well Peyton. He's improving by leaps and bounds every hours." Addison replied. "You can touch him, if you want." She added, smiling softly as both Lucas and Peyton's faces dropped. Peyton nodded almost immediately, and Addison quickly outfitted her hand with the proper gloving, and then showed the blonde where the isolette had a spot for her to put her hand in.

Very slowly Peyton moved her hand into the specifically crib, terrified that she would hurt him. She carefully directed her hand towards her son, it being the only part of him she could see completely. She laid her index finer in his impossibly tiny hands, and she felt Lucas' arms wrap around her waist. "Hello Chaim Kasen Scott, I'm your mom."

**A/N: Okay, about the name of the baby. I'm not really sure about it, but I wanted to do something different. The triplet's all had first name's that I just liked, and middle name's that honored a dead relative. Sawyer's name is in honor of Peyton and Ollie is Ollie because that is by far my favorite name in the world, and Logan is Logan because, well, actually, it's an extremely stretched nod to Chad Michel Murray (Logan, from Gilmore girls date's Rory, and Tristan, also is in that wonderful show. Like I said, stretched.) I wanted this baby's name to be more meaningful. I wanted his middle name, like his older siblings, to reflect a lost loved one, and the only ones I could use were Andy and Karen. In my mind, it felt more like they would want to honor Karen. But Karen isn't a guys name, so I went for the next best thing. Karen means pure, and Kasen is the only guys name that I could pronounce, and spell easily, so it won the vote. Chaim was easier. It means life, and that's what they needed him to have.**

**Other than that, I'm just sorry about how long it's been since I posted. School is crazy. I'm starting a new story, but finishing this one is my propriety. I don't really know how many chapters are left, but I'd take a guess and say four or five. Maybe.**

**Review, please, tell me what you think of Chaim Kasen, anything! 120?**


	22. August 3rd, 2013

August 3rd, 2013

Somewhere Over the East Coast of the United States

Obviously, an Airplane

"Let's play a game." Brooke said, and Peyton felt the seat in front of her reclining backwards. The blonde didn't have to open her eyes to see her best friend's impatient face, and her husbands amused one.

"We're on a plane Brooke. And aside from that, we're twenty eight. We don't play games." And she was tired. As happy as she was that, thanks to the miracles of modern medicine, Chaim had come home last week, she was also feeling the stress of having a new born at home. "Not to mention that there are little, tiny children on the plane, so any game that you normally play, can't be played here. Not to mention I don't what to know what games you normally play."

"Someone's cranky." Brooke muttered, sounding dejected, smiling when she saw Peyton reluctantly open her eyes.

"What game would you like to play Brooke?" Peyton asked, her voice sounding sickly sweet, a grimace on her face.

"Truth or dare." It wasn't Brooke who answered, and Peyton was surprised to turn her head and see Lindsay sitting next to Brooke, the same impatient, bored look on her face.

"I take it you already heard me say that we're on a plane. With children…" Lindsay nodded. "What dares could we possibly do?"

"We could just play truth…" Haley interjected, smirking when she saw Peyton's eyes widen in exasperation at the new addition to the conversation.

"What the hell? I go to sleep and you all conspire to think of the most ridicules way to wake me up?"

"We're bored Peyton, and it was your husband who planned this whole thing." Brooke argued, and Peyton glared at her.

"Then wake him up." She said simply, smiling despite herself when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Already done." Lucas said quietly, placing a kiss on the side of her forehead. "They've been pestering me for an hour." He paused, and Peyton groaned when she saw his sheepish face.

"You want to play too. Are you all four?" She wanted to go back to sleep, not play sleep over games with her bored, soon to be ex-friends.

"No," Lucas laughed quietly, "It's just that, I mean, we call each other friends, but in reality, the last time we talked to anyone here about anything other than kids was, well, before we had kids."

"And we didn't all go to high school together." Lindsay interjected. "You guys all know each other so well, and Derek and I, and Jake and Chase too, we don't have a clue about what you're talking about half the time."

Peyton frowned, looking at her husbands pouting face, and her friends hopeful gazes, and relented. "Fine." She sighed, pausing when Haley, Brooke and Lindsay erupted into cheers. "But everyone over twenty one plays no exceptions." She looked pointedly at Nathan, who had been amusedly watching this entire transaction from across the center aisle of the jet, and then at Deb. Haley nodded without even looking back at her husband's distraught, appalled face.

"I'll start." Brooke said, far too cheerfully, after everyone had been informed of then game, and much to Peyton's dismay, had happily agreed to play. They were sitting by couple, Brooke and Chase in the first row of two seats, Lucas and Peyton behind them, Derek and Lindsay behind Peyton and Lucas. Across from Brooke and Chase were Haley and Nathan, behind them, across from Lucas and Peyton, were Deb and Jake, and directly behind them, Owen and a slightly pregnant, much to everyone's surprise, Rachel. "Okay. So first of all, you can ask any question you want, and you can either ask it to one person or the whole group, okay?" She waited until everyone, Peyton included, had agreed, before she started. "Okay. I'll start with something easy. Favorite food?"

Chase started. "Pizza, plain."

"Chocolate Chip cookies." Lucas and Peyton said at the same time, both of them laughing as they remembered Peyton's disastrous foray into cooking, and the not so disatrous night that followed, making out on her bed.

"Don't want to know." Derek said, before answering "Apple Pie."

"Vanilla ice cream." Lindsay answered.

"Chicken fingers." Owen laughed.

"Are we counting food as anything you can ingest?" Rachel asked, smirking as Brooke rolled her eyes at her, calling "Next" before Rachel could enlighten them all on her favorite thing to eat.

"Pancakes." Deb stated simply, before Rachel could make some sort of joke about pills.

"Umm, I used to have this thing for ice cream, but Niki ruined that, so I'd have to say bananas." Peyton burst out laughing as she remembered Jake and his near addiction to the fruit. "Not funny." He said, glaring at her.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking at his wife, confused about what was so funny.

"Nothing." Jake said sternly, still glaring at his ex. He rolled his eyes as he saw Lucas' now concerned, depressed face. "Fine. Peyton I am going to kill you."

The blonde finally stopped laughing long enough to relive her husband of his worry. "Jake's parent's used to go grocery shopping for him and Jenny, and they would always buy her banana baby food, thinking she liked it or something, but she hated it, and Jake never told them, and he was terrified that if he threw it away, his parents would find it, so he used to eat it."

"No way, man." Nathan said, laughing now as well. "Even I never did anything like that. And, steak. Steak's my favorite food. And Haley's is Mac and Cheese." He laughed again as she nodded her agreement.

The game continued like that for another few hours, with one person asking menial questions, and everyone answering. Slowly, as darkness descended over the plane, the group dwindled, Owen and Rachel heading to the back of the plane to "sleep", and Deb and Jake and Derek and Chase following shortly after, Deb to check on the kids, and Jake and Derek to actually sleep.

The remaining adults, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Lindsay and Brooke, were soon joined by several other companions. Avery was sitting happily, curled into her mother's arms, and Chaim was in his father's arms, happily sleeping. Sawyer was sleeping soundly in the empty seat next to Lindsay, and Logan was in Brooke's arms. As far as Peyton knew, Lilly, Jamie, Jenny and Ollie were asleep in the king bed towards the back, and Brody and Bailey were situated in their bouncers on the floor, back by the bedroom. The joys of having your own jet, well, having a jet that used to belong to you husband's, mother's, boyfriend. Actually, No one had even known that Andy had had a jet, until Lucas had made the plans for the trip, and someone had asked him if he would be taking his jet, or flying commercially.

It was Nathan's turn to ask a question after everyone had settled down, and he was sure as heel going to make this interesting. "Biggest regret you've got." He said, smirking. "And there are no hurt feelings here, so no censoring." He looked pointedly as Lucas, Peyton and Lindsay.

"Hiring Carrie." Haley said immediately. "By far the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life." Nathan pulled her in closer to him as she said this, knowing that behind the blasé remark, she was still hurting over the damage that the nanny had inflicted on their small family. He kissed her quickly, as if to tell her that they were all okay now, and that was all that mattered.

It was Brooke's turn next, and frowned, deep in though for a few more seconds before she spoke. "Turning to my mother when I needed help. I should have known that she would never just help me, and all I got was hell for it." She thought back to the last week, and the bitter meetings that had finally ended in her storming to her lawyers and liquidating the entire company. No more Clothes over Bros. As far as Brooke knew, the last store had been shut down two days ago. Her entire life had vanished before her eyes. She and Chase wouldn't be hurting finically for it, and of course, there were jobs lined of for her, but she had been working towards that for so long, it was incredibly painful to see it just disappear, even if she knew that it was for the best. "And stealing the key to the tutor center. That was pretty damn stupid." She laughed, desperately trying to not seem as vulnerable.

Peyton saw the pain in her best friend's eyes and quickly smiled at her, clearing her throat before throwing an apologetic look at Lindsay. "Saying 'no' to Lucas the first time he asked me to marry him." She felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she thought of the missed tree years that they could have had, that they never would have had, if she had just said yes.

Lucas looked at his wife, nearly sobbing in the seat next to him, and wanted to cry as well. He hated that he left her. He hated himself for not being a man and staying. He hated that he could still cause her this much pain. He pulled her into his arms, much like he had on the plane ride out to Vegas and pressed a kiss to her temple.

He was about to open his mouth and tell them, mostly his wife, that she may have said no, but that was okay. He asked a question. She answered. That was why he asked. He should have known that she still loved him more than anyone. He should have known his girl well enough to see how scared she was. And more than any of that, he shouldn't have let his pride get in the way. He shouldn't have left. He was about to say that, until he heard a sift yawn, and instinctively looked down to his daughter, and saw her rolling over trying to get as close to Peyton as possible.

"Mommy." The little said, barely able to be heard. "Wuv woo." It had been her first words, her infant version of "love you," and she had started by repeating it every time Lucas or Peyton said it, now however, she used it on her own, and only when she was talking to either her mother or her father.

He watched silently, in complete and total awe, as he always was when he watched how good a mother Peyton was, as his wife picked up the infant and cradled the little girl to her chest, holding her as close as she could, without hurting her.

"Love you too baby girl." His wife near whispered, as she looked at her daughter with one of the most loving, and breathtaking, looks he had ever seen.

"I don't regret anything." Lucas said, his voice filled with awe and wonder as his looked up from his wife to the astounded faces of his friends. "I don't regret anything. If I could go back in time, I can't think of a single thing that I would change. Not losing Keith, or my mom, or dating Brooke or Lindsay, not Niki, not leaving Peyton in that hotel room. I don't think I could possibly regret a single thing that has ever led me to this exact point in my life, with the four most gorgeous kids in the world, and the most amazing, beautiful, loving wife I could want. Not a thing. Leaving Peyton in that hotel room after I proposed was undoubtedly the biggest mistake of my life, and the most idiotic thing I've have ever done, but I wouldn't take it back, because losing you, living without you, it made me realize what it was like, not to breath. Not being able to love you Peyton made me realize exactly how much I loved you, and I was stupid and I was scared, but Peyton Scott I do love you, and I am going to love you forever Peyt, I really am." He was talking in a near whisper, but everyone in that plane heard him perfectly, and not even Lindsay's eyes were dry by the time he was done.

"Lucas…" Peyton trailed off, not sure how to respond. It still took her by surprise that he could possibly love her that much, that anyone could possibly love her that much. It caught her off guard every time he called her Peyton Scott, and she realized all over again that she was his, forever. "I love you too." She said simply, smiling up at her from her position, comfortable in his arms.

The entire cabin sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Lucas saw a look of complete horror cross his wife's face. Before he could even ask what was wrong her head shot up, and she turned to face Lindsay.

"Oh my god, Lindsay, I am so sorry. I completely forgot. I should have told him to shu-" Peyton said, looking at her husband's ex-fiancée.

Lindsay cut her off before she could ramble any more, her voice still thick with tears. "No, Peyton, he's your husband. He's allowed to tell you how much he loves you, and you're allowed to tell him too. What Lucas and I had wasn't real. I wanted to believe it was, and he needed to believe it was, but it wasn't. I was his rebound girl, and I made him feel safe. You never marry your rebound girl, especially when she makes you feel safe. You don't have to worry about offending me ever. We're friends now, and I don't hold Lucas against you. I wanted to, at first. I wanted to believe that he was mine, and I had given him to you, and I could take him back, but then I realized that he was never mine. He was yours even when we were together, kissing in Manhattan, he always belonged to you. I'm happy now. I'm married to your brother, with a kid that I love more than anything, and you got what you wanted. You got love, and the fairy tale. I would never hold that against you."

"You could, if you wanted to." Peyton admitted, frowning. "I was a bitch."

"I would have been too, if my ex-had come back to town, told me he loved me, and then proposed to someone else later that, because he felt threatened and scared, especially if it was my ring."

"It wasn't my…" Peyton started, but then paused. It had been her ring. But Lindsay didn't know that. "How did you…?"

"Luke and I sat down and talked one night, right after I moved in. He sat me down and explained everything. How he had proposed to you, and you had said no, and he had left you, which was an asinine move by the way, and then how he came home, and saw you on the river court, and wanted to be friends, and then that night at Tric. He told me that he kissed you, and you told him you loved him, and then he left you there, and came home and found me holding your ring. He didn't know what to do, and he was too afraid of getting hurt to leave me, so he proposed. He told me about the River Court, and the phone call he made at the airport. He told me everything, and then he told me that if I had any intention of fighting for him, I should get the hell out of his house, his town and his life because he loved you so much that it scared him. It scared him that the thought of losing you made him want to die, and if I was going to mess things up for you, or make your life any harder than it already was, that I needed to leave now. Then he handed me a spare key to the house, and went back upstairs."

"You didn't." Peyton said, looking up at her husband, frowning. "Lucas."

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing his wife, "We were both tired because of the triplets, and we fought sometimes, and I didn't want Linds to think that we weren't okay, or that she had a fighting chance." The entire cabin was silent once again as Lucas held his wife.

"I think I get to go." Lindsay said, laughing. "Sorry to break up your cuddle time, but I think Nate and I still have to tell our biggest mistakes." Lindsay laughed as Peyton turned her head and stuck out her tongue. "The biggest regret I think I've got is probably being Brooke. I edited Lucas' damn book, and as I was reading it I hated the girl that constantly was getting in the way of them, and then all the sudden, I was her. And I knew it, but I didn't back off, and I know that Lucas thinks that everything worked out for the best, but I think that if I could, I would change that. Nate?"

Nate seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say, not pausing to think as everyone else had. "High Flyers. I've made a lot of mistakes, being such an ass to Lucas, and the way I treated Peyton, I won't ever be able to look her when she cries and not remember the nights I sent her home, sobbing, but High Flyers, leaving Haley when she wanted to put us back together, that was the thing I regret most." He answer stunned them all, especially Peyton.

"Nathan, you don't have to feel bad about us." She said, smiling at him. "You were an ass, but you didn't really know any better."

"I should have though. I used you for sex and then dumped you, not ever caring about enough to see who you really were. I made fun of your music and your art, I tore you down, again and again, and I sucked."

"You were mean to Aunt Peyton?" A shocked voice said from next to Nathan, and he looked down to see his son staring up at him with a mix of confusion and horror on his face. "Why?"

"Jamie." Peyton answered, rolling her eyes at Nathan. "Your daddy was a little confused when he was in high school, before he met your mom. He thought was okay to be mean to people that he didn't know."

"But daddy knew you in high school. There's pictures of you two kissing, like mama and daddy now. You're not my mama, right?" Peyton burst out laughing, at both Jamie's question, and Nathan's shocked face.

"No, baby, I'm your Aunt Peyton. And your daddy knew me in high school, but he really didn't understand me. I was kind of sad, and lonely."

"And then you met Uncle Lucas, and you weren't lonely, right?"

Peyton smiled. "Yeah Jamie." This seemed to satisfy his curiosity, and he nodded kissing both his parent's goodnight, and then heading back to bed.

"Thanks." Nathan said meekly, his head hung low.

"Anytime Nate. You really should watch what you say around that kid." Nathan nodded back at her, and once again the plane was quiet, this time until the co-pilot came out and said that they would be touching down in about a half an hour. As soon as he had said this Lucas got up, pulling Peyton, Chaim and Avery up with them. He quickly handed Chaim to Lindsay, and gave Avery to Haley.

"Peyton Scott, we were talking about regrets earlier, and I kind of lied, because I do regret one thing. I regret that you never got your dream wedding. You wanted to get married on the beach your parent's got married on, with your closest friends around you, with your father walking you down the aisle, and instead, you got a cheesy chapel, and even though that day will always be the happiest of my life, I know that you deserve better. So, Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me again? On the beach, with your dad, when he finally gets here, with a maid of honor, and bridesmaids, and everything, perfect, just like you."

She didn't hesitate before she answered, muttering a yes as she pulled him in and pressed her lips to his. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I will."

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates. I actually have a legit excuse this time. My internet has been down. Okay, please review. 120 would be great… **


	23. August 4th, 2013

August 4th, 2013

August 4th, 2013

Nettuno, Italy

What Is Now Lucas and Peyton's Beach House

"Holy shit Lucas." Peyton said, her voice devoid of emotion, probably simply because of surprise, as she stepped out of the rented Italian car, and onto the smooth cobblestone driveway that led up to an enormous, absolutely stunning, house, that rested on the shores of the Tyrrhenian Sea. "This place is…" She couldn't even finish the thought.

"I know." He said simply, gazing off over the grounds. When his lawyer had called him up and told him about the vacation home, he had been expecting nice, he knew Andy was rich, but this place was beyond all his expectations. Of course, he should have had some idea of the building's size when he had been told that there was plenty of room there for all of his friends.

"Haley is going to be mad that she missed out seeing your face." Peyton joked, knowing that it probably was a good idea that everyone but Lucas, Peyton and the kids had opted to stay in Rome for three days, before joining them at the beach house.

Lucas nodded, about to say something else when he was interrupted by another voice. Luke turned his head, and his eyes widened as he saw an older woman rushing down the path, wearing an old apron over a worn pair of blue jeans and a blouse.

"Ciao! Lilly, come stai mia bella ragazza? Ho perso voi!" She yelled, and Lucas was surprised to see his little sister run out from behind him and into the woman's arms.

"Signora Romo! Ho perso anche voi! Come Nico e Tessa?" The older woman laughed, and began to respond when she saw Lucas' staggered face.

"Ciao. Devi essere Lucas e Peyton." She chuckled lightly at their still confused expressions. "Hello, you must be Lucas and Peyton." She said again, this time in English, though her heavy Italian accent was present in every syllable. "My name is Annata Romo, and I was your mother's house keeper. I also was Lilly's baby sitter when she and Mr. Andy went out. I was so sorry to hear of their passing."

"Thank you." Lucas said, extending his hand, though he knew that his grip would be weak. "I guess you knew this but, I'm Lucas Scott, this is my wife Peyton and these are our kids."

"Avery, Bailey and Brody." The woman nodded. "The triples. Tre bambini. Your mother talked insistently about them. And who is the little one?" She asked, noting the little boy in Lucas' arms.

"He's our youngest son, Chaim. He's just a little over a month old, but he was born three months early."

"A fighter." The woman nodded, as if in approval, and Lucas got the feeling that she and his mother had been extremely close. "Nico, Tessa, venire qui. Lilly qui con la sua famiglia e voglio youto venire loro incontro." As soon as she called up, two little children, probably around Lilly's age, came running out of the house, both, from what Lucas could see, were distinctly Italian. "My grandchildren." The woman explained. "My son in law is the grounds keeper here and my daughter does the cooking. When they're both here the little ones usually come with them. Lilly became very close with them."

That was obvious by the children's responses when they saw Lilly. "Lilly, Lilly!" They both called out, running over to her, babbling away as fast as they could in a language that was probably Italian, but Lucas couldn't tell it from Arabic.

"Inglese. Si parla in inglese, quando ci sono persone qui. Si tratta di Ms Karen della famiglia, e si trattano come tali, capisci?" Both children turned around and nodded quickly at there grandmother before turning back to Lilly.

A few seconds later Lilly turned back to Lucas, a pleading look in her eyes. "Lukie, can I go into town with Tessa and Nico? Please? I've been there before millions of times, and Tessa said that Alisa got a new boat to ride!" Lucas looked up at the woman, confirming Lilly's story that she had been to town alone before.

"She used to go down with the kids all the time. Alisa is one of the girls that Lilly and Tessa went to school with. Her father owns a restaurant in town, and he just got a new boat. It's perfectly safe. Andy taught her how to sail when she was six." Annata said, smiling.

"Go on Lilly." Peyton answered for him, smiling at her sister-in-law. "Have fun."

"Back by dinner you three." The housekeeper called, watching as the three children raced down the road that Lucas and Peyton had just driven up. Nearly as soon as the children had disappeared, two men and a woman joined the group, Annata smiled at them before instructing them to get Lucas and Peyton's bags and bring them up to the house. "Come on." She said, turning to Lucas and Peyton, "You come up to the house with me, and I'll show you to your rooms." The older woman smiled at the couple as she ushered them, Bailey and Chaim in Lucas' arms and Bailey and Avery in Peyton arms, up the long cobblestone driveway, the makeshift bellhops following behind them.

"So, how much time did my mom and Andy spend here?" Lucas asked, looking around the grounds. The place definitely looked like on that his mother could have loved.

"Well, you mother actually stayed on these grounds for a night or two when she was here for cooking school. That was before it belonged to Mr. Andy, of course. The main house up there is the remnants of an old medieval manor house, which was refurbished into a tourist spot about fifty years ago. I worked here as a maid then, and I was around when Mr. Andy bought the place. It was very odd. He just showed up and said I want to buy this place, how much will it cost. He, Karen and Lilly had everything moved in a month later.

They stayed here often. It was their home, I think. When they weren't out on the sea they were always here, and Lilly loved being on the boat, but she also loved to run around. They stayed here more often as Lilly got older. Usually they would stay for two months, be gone for one."

Lucas nodded, trying desperately not to let the tears gathering in his eyes escape. Peyton noticed, and she quickly changed the conversation, to something about the music scene in the area. And then all the sudden they were there, standing in the doorway of this gigantic house, that was now there's. Lucas walked over the threshold before he could let his emotions get the best of him, and then was immediately stunned into mental silence as he looked around him.

If the outside of this place looked like a castle, the inside was the exact opposite. It was warm and inviting, and casually sophisticated. It was Karen Roe's decorating to a T. The entry way led directly into a huge living room that looked as though it spanned the entire with of the house. The room was done in warm creams, browns and red's, and there were painting that from the look on his wife's face, were probably worth more than the house.

Behind the living room, Lucas could distinctly see a large, state of the art kitchen, and a dining room that overlooked the ocean. However, they stopped to see none of that, and they continued across the great room, and over to door, half hidden behind another cream wall, with another unfamiliar painting on it.

The stairs were, like the rest of the house, warm and inviting, and Lucas was sure, childproof. Unlike the other rooms Lucas had seen though, these stairs seemed to reflect there history, making it not so hard to believe that this had once been part of a large castle. The stairs, though covered in a warm carpet, were surrounded by stucco walls, and the stairs themselves wrapped around in a distantly fairytale way. And even though the staircase was well lit, with gorgeous lights hanging down every few feet, it was easy to believe that this place had once been dark and dismal.

They passed what seemed like one hundred floors, especially with two kids each in their hands, before Lucas and Peyton followed Annata out of one of the wooden doors, and found themselves in a wide-open room. The wall directly opposite them was completely made of glass, and Peyton gasped as she looked down at the gorgeous sea below them.

"There are two rooms for the babies on the left, then on the right, on the far side is a room for a bay, then your room, and then another room for a baby. I thought Lilly would like to stay in her room, which is one floor down, and below that, on the fourth floor, is where your mother and Andy's rooms were. The second floor has a library, a game room and a family room, and the third floor has the offices and the bar. When your friends get here, they will be staying in the guest houses, downstairs. The pool is open, and the ocean is fine for swimming. Be sure to call if you need me, and I will bring dinner up in about ten minutes, so you can unpack."

Peyton and Lucas both nodded mutely and watched as she disappeared down the stairs, followed shortly thereafter by both of the luggage carriers, leaving Lucas and Peyton alone.

"I should put the babies to bed." Peyton whispered, looking at Lucas. "You go rest baby."

Lucas looked up at her, snapping his head out of its previously unfocused state. "No way. I love getting the 'Lets to bed. You know that." He laughed quietly as her face grew slightly happier. He knew that she felt awful for him, being here, but he knew that that wasn't what this trip was about. This trip was about celebrating. Celebrating Chaim being here, and the Triplet's birthday, which had been sadly disregarded amidst the chaos of Chaim's arrival. They were celebrating Haley's soon to be born daughter and Rachel's baby too. Lucas was celebrating _The Comet_ finally making it on to the shelves, and Nathan was thinking about coaching, for real. This trip was about love, family friends and what was to come, not the past. Not anything like the past.

"You sure?" Peyton asked, and Lucas could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, Blondie." He laughed quietly, "Come on, we'll put them in on our bed, and feed them, and then we'll get them ready for bed, and then, we'll lay down, together, on whatever amazing bed I'm sure is in there, and we'll just be. Sound good Peyt?"

"Lucas, that sounds amazing." She whispered, smiling as she walked into the bedroom, gasping when she saw the room. Two of the walls were floor to ceiling windows, and the other two walls were decorated with local art pieces, literary posters and record covers, all of which kept with the light beige, blue and pale purple and green theme radiating through the room.

Peyton and Lucas carefully put all three babies down on the bed, making sure they were completely safe before they left, each grabbing a suitcase, and heading off to decide which room was for each kid.

It turned out that the decision wasn't up to them. The rooms spoke already for their occupants. The first room that Peyton and Lucas' walked into was done completely in Raven's paraphernalia, from the crib to the walls. And aside from that, it wasn't just any raven's stuff; it was all Lucas' old stuff. Pictures of him, and copies of his old jerseys, and a folded blanked on the crib with both 22 and 3 on it, all of it causal and light, fitting in perfectly somehow, with the beach setting.

"I'd say this is Brody's room." Peyton laughed, dropping the bag she knew was her oldest son's on the couch, and then quickly putting things into drawers.

They found the same thing in the other room across the hall, done for Bailey, in soft pinks and princess decorations, and a framed picture of Lucas and Peyton at Honeygrove's prom on one wall.

The rooms on the other side, however, were a bit different. The first room was so obviously Avery's, and was decorated like the ocean, with album covers cut out in the shape of sea shells and start fish decorating the walls.

Chaim's room was slightly less personalized, for him at least. The room was a beachy green, and filled with pictures of both Italy, and of Lucas and Peyton.

By the time Lucas and Peyton had bathed, dressed and fed all four infants, it was nearing midnight, and they still hadn't eaten. The dinner was sitting on the desk in their room, but they just hadn't gotten around to touching the chicken dish that smelled heavenly.

"Luke." Peyton said, breaking the silence that engulfed them for nearly an hour. "What's going on?" They had finished putting all four kids to bed, and Peyton was just changing into something to sleep in. She slid into a pair of cotton shorts, and then one of Lucas tee's before crawling into bed with him. "Baby?"

"Sorry." He whispered, letting her crawl into his arms, and happily pulling her up against him, holding her head to his chest. "I just really miss her is all. I didn't have anyone growing up. It was just me and her, and sometimes it just really hits me, that she's never coming back."

Peyton nodded. "I know babe. It sucks, and it hurts like hell, but you get used to it. You get used to it, and you let people take the pain away for you. You let yourself love, and sometimes that's all you have to do." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peyton began to talk again. "So, we're getting married again."

"Yeah, wifey, we are. On that beach right below us." He laughed, and Peyton was happy to at least have gotten that out of him. "It's beautiful down there, isn't it?" He was looking out the side wall, staring at the moon reflected perfectly in the sea.

Peyton nodded, and then smiled, getting an idea. "Come on." She said, smirking. "Get up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

He followed, if not completely by choice, as she dragged him down the stairs, and out the kitchen, briefly asking Annata if she could watch the kids for a few hours before she pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked, laughing, as his wife dragged him out of the house and down towards the ocean. His eyes widened in surprised as she pulled of her tank and shorts, leaving her in her underwear and bra.

"Come on." She smirked as he willingly followed her into the water. And that's what they did for the rest of the night, playing around in the water like three years olds, until they finally crawled back into the house and collapsed onto the bed, Avery, who had been crying when they got back, nestled between them as they slept.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's better than nothing, right?** **Okay, next chapter is the wedding, and lots and lots of LP love, and Haley's having her baby too. In the chapters after that we're back in Tree Hill, Rachel has her baby (which is the one in the prequel, there's going to be three more babies, all but one of them are going to be minor storylines, and no more Leyton babies ********. Then I think I'm going to end it with a epilogue, witch if I like writing, might be more than one chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up by the weekend, but Friday's my birthday, so I can't promise anything. Review please (cause it's my birthday and they make me update quicker) and 128? That would be good. Also, sorry if the Italian was wrong, I was using Google Translator… **


	24. August 21st, 2013: Part 1

August 21st, 2013, Nine a

August 21st, 2013, Nine a.m.

Nettuno, Italy

Peyton and Lucas' Beach House

"I hate you." Peyton growled, a scowl on her face, as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, and watched her husband drive away, both her sons in the car with him. Along with her asshole of a brother-in-law. "I really, really hate you."

"Sweetheart, it's not her fault." Her father chuckled, rolling his eyes at his daughter. "He wanted it too."

"Yeah Peyton." Brooke piped in, frowning as her best friend grew madder, and madder by the second. "For god's sakes, Peyton." She exclaimed, frustration seeping through her every word. "It's tradition! You'll see him tomorrow! All of them."

"But I want to see him now!" She pouted, hands on her hips, as she turned to face her Haley, hoping for some back-up. She instead found Haley smirking at her.

"Sorry Peyton. Just think of this as Peyton back for my hellishly awful bachelorette party." She winked at her quickly before rushing out the door just as soon as the last of the three cars holding Lucas, Brody, Chaim, Nathan, Jamie, Chase, Logan, Derek, Sawyer, Jake and Mr. Sawyer pulled out of the driveway.

Peyton knew that she was on her way downtown, to pick up the last of the wedding things, and make sure that everything was okay for the reception, and Peyton wouldn't be surprised if she planned to check on the bachelor party as well.

"Well, what are we doing today than?" Peyton sighed in resignation, falling backwards onto the couch, looking at her amused best friend.

Brooke smiled, and Peyton groaned as she thought of all the things that she wouldn't put it past Brooke to do for her party tonight. The brunette laughed at her best friends reaction, and she rolled her eyes, "Peyton, do you honestly think I would do that to you?" She paused, waiting for Peyton to agree, but when she heard nothing other than an unwanted "Yes!", she began to talk again. "I would not! We're all going to get our hair and nails done, and then we're going to get dressed, and then I promise you Peyton Sawyer, you'll be reunited with your husband by the stroke of twelve." The midnight wedding had been Luke's idea, and Peyton had fallen in love with the thought of being married under the starts as the days changed had immediately been to Peyton's liking. Not only would the day be completely symbolic to her and Lucas, and as a gesture of renewal, but it also meant that she and Lucas wouldn't have to spend the night before apart, just the day.

"What time are we leaving?" She wanted to know exactly how much time she had until she had to go wake her precious daughters up, as well as Lilly, Ollie and Jenny, to go.

"About an hour. Lilly, Avery and Bailey are getting their dresses at ten, I'm getting mine at eleven and Haley, Lindsay, Deb and Rachel and the girls are getting there's at eleven thirty. You're at noon." Peyton nodded along as she followed Brooke upstairs and was surprised to find all the kids were already up. "Just go get ready, and we'll all be waiting for you." Brooke instructed, and then pushed Peyton into her bedroom, leaving her to shower, get dressed and think about her wedding party.

The wedding party wasn't big, not at all. Just Lucas, Peyton, obviously, with Brooke as the maid-of-honor, Nathan as the best man, Lilly as a junior bridesmaid, Jamie as a "junior groomsman", and then the triplets as the flower girls and ring bearer. However, the triplet's created a problem, which was the leading reason why Haley and Chase weren't part of the traditional wedding party. They were the walkers. It was they who would walk down the isle with the three wobbling babies, making sure that Avery was stable enough, and not falling, and carrying the other two. At first Peyton had been worried that Haley might be a bit upset that she wasn't technically a bridesmaid, but much to the blonde's relief, she had taken it graciously, and if she was unhappy, Peyton couldn't tell.

Forty five minutes after Brooke had shoved her into her bedroom, Peyton walked out, wearing a pair of old jeans and a _Red Bedroom Records _tee. She quickly made her way downstairs, and then ushered everyone into the car, eager to get the bridal shop that she knew all the dresses were waiting for her at.

The dresses were perfect, just as Peyton had imagined they would be. Lilly's dress, like the rest of the dresses, and tux's for that matter, was completely black, with thin straps at the top, and a champagne sash that cut across the waist. Lilly had picked it out herself, and it looked absolutely gorgeous with her pin strait hair. Originally, she had been the flower girl, but after as soon as she had told her husband of the idea, the image of Lilly dressed in the white gown, with a wreath of flowers on her head, as she walked down a different isle, followed by a different bride, had popped into her mind, and after a nearly hour long sobbing fiasco, that plan had been changed.

Lindsay, Rachel, Deb, Haley, Ollie, and Jenny and were also wearing the champagne and black that the wedding party donned. Originally, when the wedding had just been a small, beach front affair, they were all the guests, so the obviously wouldn't have had to match. However, after Brooke got a hold of the guest list, and managed to invite half of Tree Hill, half the town the town they were staying in, Lucas and Peyton had decided that even though they weren't technically part of the wedding party, they wanted it to be known that they were their family, and so the invitations had been sent out with a request that no one wear black, or champagne.

**August 21****st****, 2013, Nine p.m.**

**Nettuno, Italy**

**Peyton and Lucas' Beach House**

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Peyton tuned around, searching for the source of the cries, and smiling when she was Avery toddling into the room. She moved quickly over to the baby, picking her up.

"What's going on sweetheart?" She placed the brunette on the bed careful not to harm the flower girl dress that she was wearing, the exact same as her sisters, white with champagne accents in the pleats of the skirt.

"Aunt Brooke said brush." Peyton smiled at her daughter and nodded, grabbing a brush before crawling onto the bed as well, and pulling Avery into her lap.

"So how's my baby girl doing?" She asked, moving the brush slowly though the curly brown hair, knowing exactly how to do it so that it wouldn't hurt, a trait she had perfected growing up with hair exactly like her daughters'. When she finished, she grabbed the bow that was on her dresser and fastened it securely onto her daughters hair, kissing the top of her head as she finished. "What do you think? Is my baby pretty?" Peyton laughed as Avery smiled upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. These were the moments that she treasured, the moments that she knew that she could give her daughter, that she was sure her mother had given her. She could almost imagine this scene twenty-odd years before, minus the wedding dress and the Italian sea. She could picture a little girl that looked nearly exactly like Avery, with tiny blonde ringlets instead of brown ones, giggling at her reflection as her mother held her, loving the little person in her arms more and more with every growing second.

"Why cry mama?" The little girl asked, turning her head towards her mothers, where tears were sure enough, falling down her face, though Peyton knew that if they ruined her make-up, Brooke would kill her.

"Baby," She said, laughing, putting Avery down on her bed, "I just love you so much."

"Me too?" Peyton spun around, her smile growing as she saw her oldest daughter, kneeling, in front of her. Peyton nodded vigorously before picking Bailey up and setting her on the bed with her sister.

"Course I love you both."

"And you know I love your little P. Scott L. Scott genes, but its ten thirty, and I have to get your mother ready." Peyton laughed as Brooke and Haley walked into the room, Haley holding the dresses that Peyton was sure were hers' and Brookes' and Brooke holding the wedding dress that was designed by her, in the wedding shop downtown.

"But we want to stay!" Bailey said, speaking, as she often did, for both her and her sister. Avery only nodded.

Brooke looked at Peyton, her eyes bright with augment. "P.?"

"Let them stay. Please?"

Brooke nodded before placing the dresses on the bed, careful not to get them near the girls, "Let's get you ready to be married then."

**August 21****st****, 2013, 11:55 p.m.**

**Nettuno, Italy**

**Peyton and Lucas' Beach House**

"You ready for this Honey?" Peyton looked up, her hair, done by Brooke, swaying over her shoulder, behind her veil. She tore her eyes reluctantly from the scene in front of her, in front of the pane of window she was looking out, anyways.

"Course dad. Are you?" She walked over to where her dad was standing, buy the door. She knew that directly outside that door was the hill that was covered in the greenest grass Peyton had ever, lit up by strings of lights, and lanterns, hanging from an elegantly decorated line. Down the middle of the hill was a cobblestone path, illuminated by ground lights, and speakers that looked like rocks, with the exception of the power lights on their tops. Towards the bottom of the slope, where it flattened out, just before the grass turned to sand, were the chairs, lined up in perfect row's on ten, all one hundred of them. What she was desperately trying to see, however, lay beyond that. Her husband, her brother-in-law, her nephew, and the minister were all standing, barefoot, on the beach just before the tide reached out and touched the sand.

He nodded, smiling at his only daughter. "You look beautiful." She did. The dress was plain white, no designs, no lace, no beads. It was a halter, and the fabric was slight scrunched throughout the entire dress, creating an almost wave-like look.

Peyton blushed as the clock tolled twelve, and exactly on cue, the music began. Peyton rushed to the door, eager to see the procession. She watched, a smile on her face, as Lilly and Jamie started down the aisle, both walking perfectly instep down the pathway, and onto the beach. She felt her heart soar as she saw the look of complete love that Lucas gave his little sister, and the almost unnoticeable look of sibling teasing that passed between them. She didn't even notice Brooke slide up behind her as she watched her children toddle down the aisle. Avery was barley walking, and Peyton had to keep from crying, the sight of her walking down the aisle, not throwing any flowers, concentrating as hard as she could on not falling, though she did a few times, and Deb was right behind her to catcher her. Bailey was in Haley's arms, and she was able to toss the flowers, though from what Peyton could see, most of them were hitting her very pregnant friend in the face. Lindsay was right behind her, Brody in one arm, the rings in the pillow in his lap, and Chaim in the other, asleep, and ready to spend the rest of the ceremony in her lap, completely obvious to the fact that the last time Lindsay had been to one of Lucas Scott's weddings, she had been the bride.

Just as she hadn't seen Brooke appear, she didn't see her leave, not even noticing her absence until she heard the wedding march begin. She felt her father's tug on her arm before she had even really comprehended the sound of the music, and before she could even blink, she was out the cobblestone pathway, nervous as hell for some reason, though she wasn't exactly sure why, seeing as she was already married to the man waiting for her. She still couldn't see that man though, and the nerves grew in her stomach until she saw him, dressed completely in black, except for the champagne colored vest and tie, and the lily on his tux. She saw him and she knew, in an instant, that what he had said on that plane was true. Him standing there, their kids, the tangible reminders and creations of their love, standing next to him, proved him completely correct. No regrets, how could you possibly regret anything when you were as happy as she was?

She saw Bevin, Skills and Mouth out of the corner of her eye, more people from home, and people from the village, but none of that mattered to her. Not when her family was still on the other end of this walk. She resisted the urge to run the rest of the way down the aisle, and she patently waited for her father to give her away. She patiently waited through the first part of the service, her eyes never leaving her husbands, so caught up in her own world that she didn't feel the tug on her skirt until she saw Lucas' eyes dart from hers.

She turned around, looking down, horror in her eyes as she saw Avery at her feet, tears in her hazel eyes. "What's wrong baby?" She asked, completely disregarding the ceremony, and bending down to her daughter's level, letting her dress sweep through the sand.

"I miss you." She whimpered, and Peyton barely had to think before the girl was in her arms, and the ceremony continued, the little baby resting on her mother's hip, her brown hair blowing in the midnight breeze. The rest of the ceremony was short, and only the vow's remained when Peyton once again felt herself drawn out of her husband's eyes, this time by his voice.

**A/N: Next part should be up within two days. Review please. 135?**


	25. August 21st, 2013: Part 2

August 22nd, 2013, 12:45 a

**August 22****nd****, 2013, 12:45 a.m.**

**Nettuno, Italy**

**The Beach**

"Peyton," Lucas began, and Peyton could tell from the look on his face that whatever he was about to say was not planned, it was not the speech that Nathan had told her would move her to tears. She could see from the light in his eyes, from the way he was standing that he was thinking that something had changed. "Peyton Elisabeth Scott, you are many things, to a lot of people, and you always have been. You're a daughter to your father, and ex-girlfriend to two of the people sitting in that audience, a friend to so many more than that, you're my, my best friend, my everything, and you're the mother of the four most beautiful children in the world. I know that the way we got here wasn't traditional. The last time I asked you to marry me, was the second time, and we got married in a chapel in Vegas, with only our closest friends and an Elvis impersonator there, and I wouldn't change that for the world, but I am glad that were here, finally doing this the way that I know you wanted to, the way that I took from you. We're here because I love you, and I want nothing more than for you to have the wedding of your dreams, because you are my dreams. You and our kids are my life, my happiness and my existence, and I promise to love you, and to cherish you, and to stay by your side for the rest of my life, and for all of eternity. I love you Peyt, and I'm going to love you until the last day of forever." He smiled at his teary eyed wife, and he moved closer to her, placing one hand on her hip as opposed to taking her hand, which as far as he could tell, was holding his daughter up against her. "True love always, Blondie."

Peyton smiled, leaning into his semi-embrace. "I love you too Luke." She whispered, inaudible to anyone but Lucas, and maybe the priest. She raised her voice so that the hundred odd people on the beach could hear her as well. "Lucas Eugene Scott, I remembered the first time I ever saw you, really saw you. We were in sixth grade, and of course I had seen you before. You were the talk of the town when we started school, and I was friends with Nathan, so I had seen the way Dan regarded you, but we were so young, and I didn't really think much of it then. That all changed the fall my mom died. My mom dies on a Tuesday, and I didn't come back to school for two weeks, and when I did, my homeroom had been changed, because if you looked out the window the right way, you could see the light that my mom ran. I didn't know anyone in this class. Nathan, Brooke, Bevin, they were all in the other class, and I felt so lost when I was walking down that hallway, I remember. I didn't know where I was going, and Brooke was being great, but she saw her mother twice a year, so she really couldn't even empathize, despite what I know were her best attempts." Peyton smiled and winked back at her best friend, standing right behind her, remembering, surely, that fateful day. "Nathan was not all that much of a help either." She left it at that. No need to dwell on the fact that he hadn't even found the time to utter a simple 'I'm Sorry'. She saw his apologetic, ashamed face, and she smiled back up at him, quickly returning her gaze to her husbands. "So I was feeling pretty lost when I walked into Mr. Sadden's homeroom. I wasn't paying much attention to him when he told me who I was sitting next to; I just went to the seat that he showed me, right next to another empty seat. I started crying, softly, to myself, nearly as soon as I was sitting down, and I was just thankful that my seat was completely isolated. I didn't notice the door opening, and I sure didn't notice the immediate change in attitude as you walked in. That summer had been the one where our entire class had really found out about you and Nathan, and you were having a hard time of it, I remember. I did notice it though when you sat down next to me, and reached over tapping me on the shoulder, and asked me if I was okay. You knew who I was, and you knew perfectly well that Nathan would have you for it later, but you knew that I needed that, I needed someone to care, and you looked like you did. I didn't talk to you for the rest of the year, because Nathan was moved into that homeroom the next day, and Haley the day after that, but Lucas, that's who you are. You're the guy that helps the girl just because you know that she needed it, and I will always love you for that. I've loved you since we were juniors in high school and there hasn't been a second since then that I haven't been in love with you. There have been hard time, and there were times when I was sure that we wouldn't end up here, but I never gave up hoping, and I never gave up loving you. You told me once that you would wait forever for me, and I'm telling you that by I now I hope you know that you don't have to wait, not for me, because Lucas Scott, I have it all, and I have it with you. I love you, and I always will." She could feel the tear running down her face, and she could hear the applause of the audience, and the priest final words, as he pronounced them again man and wife, and then she felt Lucas pull her closer to him, careful not to harm the daughter still captured between them as he kissed her.

**August 22****nd****, 2013 1:35 a.m.**

**Nettuno, Italy**

**The Beach**

Most people have small weddings, and big, lavish receptions. Not Peyton and Lucas. Most of the wedding guests had left a half an hour ago, after wishing Lucas and Peyton their best. Only fifty or so of their closest friends remained on the beach for the reception. The kids were being carefully watched by Annata, as they rest of the adults hurried to transform the beach from a wedding chapel to a dance floor.

It was done by the time Peyton and Lucas returned from the house, everyone changed. Peyton, instead of the beautiful wedding dress she had previously donned, was wearing a white dress that her closest friends knew was the dress she had worn to her Vegas wedding. Lucas had removed the suit, and changed into a pair of light kaki pants, the same black shirt and tie. Nathan and the rest of the men were dress down similarly, this reception was meant to be slightly less formal than most. All the older kids had been relieved of their wedding attire, Jamie, Lo, Chaim, Brody and Sawyer all wearing kaki pants and green, red, orange and blue knit polo's, respectively. Avery was dressed in a patchwork halter with a slightly floral print, and Bailey was in pale blue dress with shells embroidered into the bottom and the top. Lilly in a one shouldered, pale green dress, Ollie in a light pink halter, and Jenny was dressed in a pale orange dress. Haley, Brooke, Lindsey, Deb and the rest of the guests were also dressed in more casual dresses, no one in any shoes.

"Okay guys." She heard voice say, and Peyton's jaw dropped as she turned around, recognizing the familiar voice, and seeing Mia next to the DJ booth. "Time for the introductions. I know that most of you know each other already, but I figured there's a few of you out there who don't, so here it goes." Mia paused as Lilly and Jamie walked down the same pathway as before, this time onto the newly assembled dance floor. "I am very proud to introduce to you two of the cutest kids in Tree Hill, the junior bridesmaid, Lilly Roe Scott, and the miniature groomsman, James Lucas Scott." Both kids were grinning from ear to ear as they both walked, Jamie's arm on Lilly's as was traditional, to the side of the dance floor, just in time for Mia to introduce "The two people who probably don't need to be. Ms. Brooke Davis-Adams, and Mr. Nathan Scott, the Matron of honor and the Best Man." Both still took the attention well, smiling off at the people, many of whom they had known most of their lives, before they too moved over. "And it is now my pleasure to introduce to you Avery, Brody, Bailey and Chaim Scott. Otherwise known as the 'lets and the life. Oh, and those people holding them are their parents." Mia laughed to herself, frowning when no one other than Peyton laughed with her. She rolled her eyes. "Just kidding." She smirked. "Introducing, for the second time, Lucas and Peyton Scott." Peyton smiled as she heard the sound of a camera going off somewhere in the distance. "And now it's time for the first dance."

The opening chord of the Secondhand Serenade song that they had picked out signaled to the rest of the wedding party that it was time to clear the dance floor.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence  
_

"I love you Mrs. Scott." Lucas said, smiling when he saw his wife visibility react to the name, even after nearly two years. He pulled her into his arms and happily swayed with her intone to the music. They hadn't had this opportunity at their first wedding.

_The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears_

"I love you too Mr. Scott." Peyton whispered into his chest, happily resting in her husband's arms.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

"You happy?"

"More than you could ever know Luke."  
"Good." He smirked as e bent down and captured her lips again.

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

They danced like that, happy in each other's arms, paying no attention to the people around them, or anything else that wasn't each other. Because it was nearing two in the morning, it was obviously not necessary to have a meal. As convenient as that was, cost wise, it had left Luke and Peyton with a slight dilemma as to what the order of the reception should be. Finally, the order was decided, so it surprised neither Peyton nor Lucas when _A Twist in My Story _ended and was soon replaced with the by Mia, who was explaining what would be happening during the latter part of the dances.

"Okay." Mia began, completely aware of the touchy subject that she was about to delve into. "Today we have a bit of a different situation, regarding parents. Unfortunately, neither the bride nor the groom's mothers could be with us today, physically, and fortunately Luke's dad wasn't invited. So what we're going to do is a bit different. I would like to invite Mr. Larry Sawyer and his daughter to the dance floor, for our traditional father daughter dance.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me _

The Martina McBride song had been picked out by Larry Sawyer himself, his most prideful contribution, and Peyton was glad that he had picked it, as every chord was made just that much more meaningful.

"Thank you for being here daddy." Peyton whispered, as her father wrapped his arms around her, much as she remembered him doing when she was a small child, at her Aunt's wedding.

"Baby, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am really so happy for you, and I know your mother is too. You have it Peyton, you found in Lucas what so many people will spend their entire lives looking for. I found it in your mother, and I know that it was hers, was my, greatest hope, that you would find someone who you love that much. Love enough to follow to the end the end of the world and back without blinking en eyebrow."

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

With the end of the second verse, came another addition to the dance floor. Lucas, with both Avery and Bailey in his arms. Peyton smiled, tears running down her face as she knew that she had made the right choice here. She had wanted her children to be part of the dances, and originally, the girls had had their own song, _I Hope You Dance, _but after a lot of thought, it was eventually decided that it would honor all those lost so much more to acknowledge that their influence was what had shaped Lucas and Peyton as parents, which was exactly what Peyton and Lucas were trying to show.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

She watched happily as her husband twirled around, Bailey giggling in his arms, Avery on the ground, one hand clasped in his as she stumbled along the dance floor.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

The song ended, and Peyton knew that this next one would be the hardest. The mother son dance was not a required dance, but Peyton knew that Luke had wanted it, and so there was no questioning him when he had slid the disk with the song into her hands two days earlier, though she had known exactly how hard it would be for him to listen to the song, and then to later watch his wife take the floor with their sons.

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

No one moved as Lucas took his place, standing stationary, at the center of the dance floor, a standing tribute to his mother, tears streaming down his face as he both remembered her, grieved for her, and knew in his heart that she was happy wherever she was.

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you_

Peyton took the floor sooner than she had planned, Brody in one arm, Chaim in the other, and she immediately walked over to her husband, sliding their oldest son into his arms. She smiled as she heard Brody squeal, laughing "Dada", as he reached up for his father face, and she smiled to herself as she saw Lucas smile back. She still couldn't understand his martyr complex. He did not have to grieve alone.

_God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you_

She took his open hand silently and awkwardly pulled him into her arms, trying to not hurt the little children in between them as she swayed slowly with him, watching as he relaxed in her arms.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings_

She barley noticed the ending of the song, and she probably wouldn't have even heard Mia's announcement that everyone could join the party, if she hadn't have seen the people crowding around her.

"You okay?" She whispered, looking at her husband. She gestured over to Mia.

He nodded, kissing her quickly. "Go see Mia wifey." He smiled to himself as she slowly let his hand drop and walked away from him.

Peyton quickly found the raven haired DJ, though she had to fight to get though the crowd to see her. "Mia!" She exclaimed, **(Sorry about any confusion, read the A/N at the end) **"How are you?" She was standing in front of the boot, and she smiled as Mia rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing great. And you? Little Miss Married Twice?"

"I'm good, great. I'm great. And don't be mocking my marriage." She moved over to the other side of the booth, halting immediately when she got her first good look at her oldest employee.

"Can we talk in private?" Mia's attitude was completely changed as Peyton laid eyes on her very pregnant stomach. Peyton only nodded as she led the girl up to the house, sitting her down in the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you were dating anyone." Peyton said, trying to keep the ice out of her voice. She was hurt, she would admit that. She had thought she was close enough to Mia to at least have earned that.

She didn't notice the look of shame, embarrassment that crept over the younger girls face. "I'm not." It was the girl's broken voice that caught Peyton's attention, and she turned to face the girl all traces of anger leaving her as she slid her arm around Mia. "It was just a mistake. I was just… I didn't…" She looked as though she was bracing herself for a lecture that she had probably heard dozens of times before.

"It's not my place to yell at you Mia." Peyton said smiling, "I'm just a friend. Just here to help. How'd you parent's take it?"

"They kicked me out." Mia admitted. "Not that I was really living with them anyways, and I don't need the money, but I did need them."

"You could have come to me." Peyton said, pulling her closer to her.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Honey, I was having sex far before you were, and I did stupider thing than that. What about the father?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with us." She placed her hand on her stomach and Peyton felt immediately, hatred for this man.

"Who is he?" She noticed Mia's startled look. "Mia, you need help, you need a place to stay, and once you have this baby, you're going to need more help. I can help you. I have room at the old house, hell, I have room at the new house, but I want to know who this guy is so that if he ever drags his ass to Tree Hill looking for you I know who to kill."

"You don't want to know."

"Do I know him?"

"Kind of." Mia paused for a second before continuing. "Haley knows him better than you do."

"No." Peyton deadpanned. "No. No. No. No. Not him, of all the people in the world, Chris Keller? Please tell me I am misunderstanding something." She waited for a negation, but when she got none, she simply sighed. "Haley is going to love this. Brooke too. How far along are you?"

"About eight months." She admitted sheepishly.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Look. Hon, I have to get out there, and you have to get to bed. I'll save you some cake." She smirked at the girl, and Mia knew better than to argue, and she headed to the room that she had been instructed was hers.

The blonde quickly walked back down the pavement, Andover to her husband, just in time to see him whispering to the interim DJ. She heard the young man's voice a few seconds later.

"Okay Lady's and Gent's. We are going to do our last dance, and then we are going to grab some cake, and then we'll call it a night. I'd like to give it up to the bride and the groom, their families and I want to thank you all for being here, and congratulations. This last dance, at the request of the maid of honor, is only for the bride, groom and their family."

Peyton smiled as she walked onto the dance floor, scooping up Avery and Brody as she went, and made her way over to her husband, who was holding Bailey, and Lilly, who had Chaim in her arms.

The chords of the unfamiliar song started, and Peyton found herself not caring that the boy had picked the one song it seemed, in the world that she hadn't heard of. She was happy. She was in her husbands arms, holding tightly on to the hand on her daughter as Avery wobbled to the music, Lilly holing her other hand.

That was the feeling that she held on to through the rest of the evening. That peaceful calm, happiness stayed with her as she cut the cake, as she said her goodbyes, and as she feel asleep in her husband's arms. In fact, that feeling didn't leave her until she was awoken in the middle of the night by a frantic yelling.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily, and she was surprised to hear Brooke answer her.

"Haley's water broke."

"And I mine did too." She turned around to see Mia standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Okay. I made a mistake with the dates. These two kids (Mia's baby and Haley's babies are the babies from the prologue. I totally had the dates wrong in my head, and I just realized that it is no possible (at least in Haley world) for her to have another kid unless she gets pregnant like a week after she has this baby. So in the prologue, the date is wrong. It's actually going to be September 23****rd****, 2013. I already switched it, but I just want to apologize. If I have completely confused anyone, I am sorry. Really, really sorry.** **Other than that, I'm going to throw up my extra long declaimer: I don't own the following: One Tree Hill, And of the associated characters, A Twist in My Story (Secondhand Serenade), Godspeed (Dixie Chicks), In My Daughter's Eyes (Martina McBride), or just incase any one didn't know this, any of the clothes I ever discuss in the fic. The wedding stuff is all from David's and all the baby and kid clothes is from . Two more chapters then the epilogue. Review, Review, Review! 145? **


	26. August 31st, 2013

August 31st, 2013

August 31st, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

What Used to Be Larry Scott's House

"Yes Dad. Uh-huh. I know. Basement. Right." Peyton rolled her eyes as her father prattled on, on the other end of the phone call, about the box of things she was supposed to look for in their basement. "Big, brown, taped over with duct tape, and don't open it in the basement." She repeated the phrase to her father, sounding much like a child. "I'll get it dad." She could almost see her father's pensive gaze through the phone, and she could hear the reservations in his mind. "Lucas is here, Dad, he won't let me hurt." She knew that that would calm him down, and it did. She could feel the change in atmosphere as she said it, her father taking a deep breath. He seemed to accept this, and seconds later, Peyton was flipping her phone shut and sliding it into her jean pocket, turning to look at her husband, an annoyed look on her face.

Lucas was of course not with her. Actually, Peyton wasn't completely sure that he even knew where she was. He was at work, gearing up for the preseason, and for his new push-in-class, where he would travel throughout the English classes and teach a curriculum novel. She was fairly sure that she was going to be in a lot of trouble when she got home, but if he read the note that she left on his cell jest before she left, _My old house, errand for dad, _the he at least wouldn't be worried until then. She had no choice but to come today. She was nearly positive that she couldn't see any of her kids in this house, not without Lucas there to help her through it, for fear of a mental breakdown, and seeing as she didn't want Lucas here for this, she was venerable, and as much as she loved him, he didn't need to be saving her all the time, any day when the 'lets were at home was out. Today though, Brody was with Nathan at his new job as head coach of the Duke Devils. Nathan had been beyond thrilled when he had learned of the job, which he had been working for nearly an entire week now. Peyton couldn't honestly fathom why Nathan had wanted to drag his god-son around with him and Jamie, especially considering in the new baby at home, but Peyton hadn't complained when he had offered. Bailey was Brooke, searing as a model, along with Sawyer, Lo and Ollie, for a design meeting about Brooke's two newest lines, _Baby Brooke _and, _Growing up Davis. _And Avery and Chaim were both with their father at work. All in all it was the perfect opportunity for Peyton to head down to her new house. Now all she wanted to do was crawl home in a bad, curl up in her husband's arms, and sob. She knew exactly what was in that box; it was all of the things from her mother's funeral. Her father had just had someone pack it up and toss it in the basement, completely forgetting about it until the other week. Apparently, he had called the owners of the house, and they hadn't thrown anything out, so it should still be there. Peyton just didn't want to be the one to look at it.

Before she could actually change her mind and run home sobbing, she raised her hand to the door, pushing it forward until it hit the door. The intensity of the sound started her, she hadn't realized she hit the door so hard. She knocked three more times, desperately hoping that no one would answer.

She had no such luck. Only seconds after she had dropped her hand to her side, she felt to door open in front of her, and was left standing in front of the brunette that she knew lived in what used to be her room.

"Molly, hi." She started, hoping to god that this girl remembered who she was. She did.

"Peyton!" Molly said, a smile breaking out on her face, and Peyton still was in shock that she could have this sort of effect on this girl. "What are you doing here? I mean, I know what you're doing here, my dad said that you might be coming over to look for some box, he said that he figured you wouldn't make it, and he'd just do it when he got home."

Before Peyton had a chance to reply, another voice came from the upstairs. "Mol, what's going on down there?" Peyton heard a curious voice ask, and seconds later a mess of brown hair, and then the body of a gangly, but still cute looking, high school boy followed. He stopped short of himself when he saw Peyton in the doorway, and waited for Molly to throw an impatient look at him, before he completely made his way, albeit hesitantly, down the stairs.

"Hi," He stuck his hand out in a way that looked strangely odd, stiff, as if he didn't do it often, which he probably didn't. Peyton took it, smirking, and then quickly shook his hand before letting it drop.

"Hi." She replied, smiling, "I'm Peyton, I used to live in Molly's room."

"Oh, you're the girl that got shot." The boy said, with an air of enlightenment. Typical. Girls remembered the book, guys remembered the gun.

She nodded, smiling slightly to herself when Molly elbowed him the stomach. "This is Max, my boyfriend."

Peyton smiled warmly at the girl. "I figured as much. Look, my dad is sure that the box ox is in the basement, but I'm almost positive that it's in my old room. Would you mind?" She was sure she had moved that box up there the summer after she had turned sixteen, after it had rained so hard that Brooke's basement had flooded.

Molly nodded back. "Yeah, sure I was just up there cleaning. You know where the room is, so you can just come get us when you're done."

"No," this would be far easier if she wasn't alone. "No. You guys can come up and clean or what ever, it'll only take me a half hour, at most."

"Actually," Max started, eying Peyton warily, "I have to get home. My mom needs me for dinner." He nodded at Peyton and then kissed his girlfriend quickly, before bolting out of the house, leaving just Molly and Peyton in the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked one more time before she had Peyton headed up into the room, Peyton expertly walking up the stairs, making sure she made no sound. Lucas had been the one who had taught her how to do that, after the attack. He mapped out the entire staircase for her, so that when he came in he wouldn't scare her with the creaking of the stairs. She smiled to herself as Molly stumbled up the stairs behind her, hitting every creak.

She led herself though the hallway and into the room that she used to call hers, the one that looked so odd not coated in the blood red paint that her brother had painted onto it. "I wonder if Derek remembers that." She whispered to herself, not realizing that she had said it out loud until she heard Molly question her.

"Who's Derek?"

"My brother." Peyton answered reflexively. "Remember I said that this room was red when I lived here?" She waited for Molly to remember, and nod before she continued, not really sure why she was telling this girl this. Probably because she was nervous. "Well, he painted it red right after I was attacked by a stalker here."

"What?" Lucas had not written about that in his book, he had known that that would be too hard, so Peyton wasn't surprised when Molly looked horrified.

"He pretended he was my brother, and despite what everyone, and by everyone, I mean Lucas Scott, said, I trusted him, and he showed up here one night. If Lucas hadn't have been so damn stubborn, I probably wouldn't be here right now. But there was a trial for the guy, Ian, a few months back. He's going to be in jail for the rest of his life." At the mention of her husband Peyton's eye's drifted over to the door, to the TLA.

"I read his new book." Molly started, unsure whether or not to continue, though Peyton wasn't sure why. She nodded at her, smiling a bit, as she got up to look at the door, running her fingers over the familiar wood. "It was really good, and sweet."

"It was." Peyton agreed. That book had made her dreams come true. She was eyeing the closet carefully. She knew that in all reality she couldn't do this. Not without Lucas here with her. This place, it meant too much to her. Just being in this room had her ready to cry, the last thing she needed was to be sitting next to a box of her dead mother's things. She turned around to face Molly, who was eyeing her curiously. "I think I need to wait a little bit." She said, and she watched as Molly nodded.

"Do you want some time alone?"

"No, No. I just can't go though the stuff right now." She paused. "The last time I was here, I was kind of short with you. I was just going through a bit of a rough patch. Do you want to talk about anything?"

Molly had had something on the tip of her tongue ever since Peyton had arrived, and Peyton could see that. She waited, and for a second it seemed as though Molly wasn't going to say anything, but then she began to talk.

"I know this is going to sound really weird and all, and totally personal, but, how many guys have… been… in here."

"You mean how many guys have I had sex with in here." Peyton laughed as the younger girl turned bright red. "It's okay. Three. Nathan Scott, Jake Jagelski and Lucas Scott."

"Do you regret any of them?" The question startled Peyton, and she tried to think. Did she?

"No." She finally said. "No. I don't really regret any of them, but Nathan, Nate was just a big mistake. I needed someone to need me, want me, and Nathan needed someone to do. If could do it over again though, I wouldn't change anything. Maybe I wouldn't have slept with him when I was so young, I was only fifteen the first time, but being with Nate taught me what a relationship isn't supposed to be. It's not supposed to be about sex, it's supposed to be about everything. Being with Jake taught me what a family was. He taught me how to love, and he taught me how to be loved, and that made a huge difference in my life. And Lucas, Lucas taught me how love was supposed to be. It's not supposed to feel forced, or strained, its juts supposed to be there. Lucas taught me that family can be anyone, and you don't have to be married, or related to be someone's family. And Lucas taught me that love doesn't go away. It'll always be there. Sometimes it hurts, and sometimes sucks, and when it doesn't work out it feels like your entire world is crashing down on you, but true love, it never really goes away or fades. Lucas taught me that."

"But he proposed to his editor!" Molly exclaimed, "How can you be so sure that he loved you when he proposed to someone else."

Before Peyton could answer the girl, she was stopped by something else, a tiny small voice from the doorway. "Mommy."

Peyton spun on her heels and was completely floored to see her daughter standing the doorway, her brown hair pressed up against the doorframe, a smile on her face. "Avery?" She got up and quickly walked over to her daughter, picking her up and holding her close to her. She was amazed at how good that little girl being in her arms made her feel, how much of the pain that little person was able to alleviate. She suddenly remembered Molly standing in the room, and she turned to face the astounded girl. "This is my daughter, Avery." She watched as Molly's eyes focused first in on the baby, and then traveled down to the ring on her hand.

"Congratulations. I didn't know that you got married." Peyton nodded slowly, confused as to why the girl voice held more sorrow than happiness. The last time she had checked, this girl had been her and Lucas' biggest fan.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I guess I always just held out some kind of hope that you and Lucas would end up together, that's all." She seemed to realize what she had said as soon as she had said it, and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Peyton shook her head, on the brink of laughing, "Don't worry about it." She moved closer over to the window, as she realized that despite the fact that she and Lucas were about as big a deal as breathing to her, the rest of the world didn't know that she and Lucas were married. She quickly glanced out the window, and was slightly amused to see Lucas, Chaim in one arm, frantically searching for his daughter, apparently forgetting that Avery had been able to crawl up the stairs since she was ten months old. She slid the window open quickly, rolling her eyes as she yelled out. "Smooth, way to loose our daughter." She laughed at his shocked looking face as he turned to face her. She quickly mover her arm so that Luke could see Avery, and she smiled as the relief washed over her face. "Why don't you come up here?" Lucas nodded, and then moved towards the door. Peyton turned to Molly. "You want to meet my husband?"

Molly nodded, and Peyton was struggling to keep from laughing at the girls' crestfallen expression, which she was clearly trying to hide. "Sure." Almost as soon as she had said it, Lucas walked into the room, and Peyton smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"That is why don't watch the kids, honey." She kissed him quickly before turning back to Molly. "I think you know my husband, Molly, meet Lucas Scott, and my so, Chaim."

"Oh my god, you married Luke!"

"Yeah." Lucas said proudly. "Sometimes fate works in odd ways, hurting you and letting you down, but you have to believe in what you know, because sometimes there are things that are meant to be, and you have to know in your heart and your head that everything's going work out, because they do." Lucas smiled one last time at girl before turning to her closet and reaching in, pulling out the box he knew that his wife was looking for. "I'll meet you in the car babe." Peyton nodded one last time, a smile still on her face as he left.

"Can I?" She reached for a black paint-pen that was sitting on Molly's desk, taking it when she nodded. Peyton walked over to the door and pressed the pen to the wood, leaving a new message on the door before she too walked out. Against Our Odds, Dreams Can Come True, scribbled just under TLA.

**A/N: Okay. This story had officially ended. It was amazingly fun to write, and the reviews were awesome! In a few days, I'm going to post the "last" chapter of the story, which is also the first, so read that again after you read this. Also, I am going to write a sequel, but it's up to you guys whether it's a one chapter thing, or its own fic. If its own fic, it will most likely revolve around the triplets, Avery, probably, in high school. Review and tell me what you think! **


	27. September 23rd, 2013

September

September 23rd, 2013

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Haley and Nathan Scott's House

"Mama!" Jamie Scott yelled, from his bedroom, where the now eight year old was sitting in the middle of what looked like a LEGO explosion. "There's someone at the door."

Down the hallway, Haley James Scott sighed as she heard her son call. She quickly picked up the little girl she had just finished dressing and made her way to the door, not surprised to see Brooke, Chase, Logan and Ollie behind it. "What's going on guys?" She asked, though she knew full well what her friends were here for.

"Nothing, really. It's just so hot, and the kids are sick of the ocean, and we miss you guys. We haven't seen you since we got back from Italy, and I forgot to go grocery shopping."

Haley laughed, and then opened the door a bit wider, letting all four Adams' in. "Ollie," She said, turning to the little girl, "Jamie's up in his room, if you want to go play with him." As soon as the words had left her mouth, the little girl was dashing up the stairs, towards her cousin. "Why don't you guys-" Haley turned away from the direction that Ollie had just run off in, and rolled her eyes when she saw that Chase and Brooke had already made themselves at home.

It was less than twenty minutes later when Haley saw the suburban pull up in front of the house, with Lucas, Peyton and all the kids, all five of them, pile out, Lilly already in her bathing suit, Peyton looking like she was going to pass out. All the blonde could offer was a weak smile as she walked in, Avery in one arm, Chaim in the other, and practically threw herself onto a beach chair, her eyes closing as she reclined back into the seat.

"Long night?" Haley questioned, looking at her best friend, who was eying his wife worriedly.

"Yeah." Lucas said, breaking his attention from his wife, and turning his gaze on his best friend. "The doctor says Ave needs to be taking stronger HCM meds, now that she's walking and moving more, and the doctor's appointment was yesterday, but they can't get the medication to us until tomorrow. Peyt's hasn't let her out of her arms since we left; she's so worried about her. She spent all of last night with the baby in her arms, just watching her sleep, Haley it was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen."

Haley nodded, looking back over at her niece once again before turning back to Luke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just as worried as Peyton is." Lucas admitted, "She's my daughter, and it scares the shit out of me that she's sick because of me."

"It's not your fault Luke." Haley said quietly, her arm on Lucas'. "Hey, why don't you go and take Chaim, and put him down in Kaylee's room, and then I am sure that Nathan won't mind watching Brody and Bailey in the pool for awhile. And make sure that Peyton knows that if she just wants to sleep in our room, that's fine."

"Thanks." Lucas said laughing, "But I'm sure she won't want to. If she's sleeping, she's not watching Ave."

"She needs to sleep."

"She'll sleep. I might not be until tomorrow afternoon, but she'll sleep if she gets tired enough. I know my wife."

"Okay." Haley relented, "Do you know who else is coming today?"

"Sorry we're late." A voice called from the front door, and Haley and Lucas both burst out laughing. Derek came into view of the chatting friends, Sawyer in his arms.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Mia had her last summer concert today, so Lindsay's watching Karli for her, and she had to get her dressed. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Great." Haley smiled as she informed him as to where everyone was, and then had Lucas go out and sit with him. Seconds later, Derek was in the pool with Nathan, Jamie, Lilly and Ollie, Sawyer in his bathing suit and life vest, in his arms.

"How you doing Blondie?" Lucas whispered, as he walked up next to his wife, bending down so that he was at her level, and then kissing her softly.

"_I'm _fine Lucas." The worry was evident behind her transparent sarcasm.

"So is she honey. I'm going to take Chaim in for a nap, okay?" Peyton nodded, letting the little body leave her arms, her eyes fighting sleep.

Apparently, she lost the fight, seeing as the next time she opened her eyes, she saw all her kids in the pool, Avery excluded, and Lindsay making her way through the gate, newborn in hand.

"Hey Linds." Peyton beckoned the woman over to her, and she took the seat next to Lucas without any awkwardness as he hugged her hello.

"Luke told me about Ave. You okay?" Lindsay started, her gaze shifting from Peyton to the baby.

"Yes. And Mia told me about Karli. How are you doing with that?"

"Okay." Lindsay laughed, looking down at the baby, just as Haley and Nathan got to the table, Nathan yelling for Lucas and Derek and Owen to get out of the pool, leave the baby sitting to Deb and Jake, who were in the pool, along with Rachel and Owen, and come help cook. Haley happily took the seat that Lucas had just vacated, and sat down next to Lindsay.

"Can you say 'Hi aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley' Karli?" Lindsay said, shifting the infant on her lap into her arms, and talking to her. It was no surprise when the little girl said nothing.

"God, she is just like her mother." Haley sighed, looking at the girl. And it was true. She had Mia's jet black hair, and the same eyes, and Peyton liked to pretend that they had the same attitude too.

"I know. They're both stubborn as hell." The blonde said, laughing as she reached out and took Karli from Lindsay, balancing both girls on her lap, so that Lindsay could breathe for a minute. Peyton then turned her attention to the little girl in Haley's arms, still sleeping. "She's beautiful Hales."

"Yeah, I know." Her daughter was gorgeous, and the exact opposite of Jamie. Where he had bright blue eyes and beach blonde hair, his little sister already had her fathers dark chocolate colored locks and eyes that were such a deep brown it was shocking.

"Aren't you too cute Kaylee? Just like your twin sister." Peyton laughed as Lindsey took Karli back, just as Nathan turned around from the grill, calling everyone over for lunch, Lucas right behind him with the tray of food.

The kids were already over at the table that they had set up in the lawn when Nate and Luke got there, and the older kids happily each grabbed the food they wanted as Deb and Jake handed each wet child to a parent, Logan winding up in Chase' arms, Brody and Bailey in Lucas, and Sawyer in Derek's.

They all ate happily, and as Lucas looked over the scene, his wife next to him, half asleep, with his daughter in her arms, trying desperately to carry out a conversation with the woman that a little over two years before she had called a man-faced-bitch, he had to smile to himself.

It was three hours later when Peyton finally fell asleep, curled up in Lucas arms on the couch, Avery next to her, while the other kids were either napping, or watching Ratatouille in the next room. No one had left, and neither Nathan nor Haley felt any need to have them go. This was comfortable. As odd as it was, this was it for them, all of them. This room, filled with brother's who had once hated each other, two completely different sets of best friends, ex-fiancés, screaming kids and married couples who had been thrown together by a game, a high school game. They had made it through, and they were happy, against their odds.

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of Against Our Odds. Right now, I'm going to post a one chapter epilogue as a different fic, called English Class for Authors, which has the definite possibilities of being the beginning of a sequel. However, I am going to start a completely new story after this, it's going to be a post 3.16 fic about, Lucas and Peyton. I really like this universe though, so I will probably be updating that fic about once every week, or so, depending on the response I get from my other story! Please review! **


End file.
